Hacia las Estrellas
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde su última visita, pero Dégel debe regresar a Francia para enfrentar a un enemigo que tiene bajo su control a una ciudad sometida por el miedo. Sin embargo, en su viaje se verán envueltos mucho más que su fuerza física o el valor en la batalla; sus decisiones por el futuro podrían cambiar, al reconsiderar la respuesta a una vieja y angustiante carta.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es creación de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada. Esto es un fanfic, y me enorgullezco de ello...**

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **Hacia las Estrellas**

 **~Prólogo~**

.

.

12 de enero del año de 1740

Monsieur Dégel,

Han sido ya varios meses desde nuestra última correspondencia. Su última carta fue todo lo loable y lleno de frescura intelectual que puede ser una carta en nuestros días. Su respuesta a mi pregunta sobre lo que pensaba acerca de los contrastes entre las prioridades y ventajas que se le da a un varón, mientras se deja a la mujer en un estado menos que deplorable, fueron de mi total asombro y fascinación. El deseo de debatir al respecto aún corre dentro de estas mis venas y no hallo momento para escribirle a usted lo que sus palabras han provocado en mí.

Se preguntará entonces por qué he demorado tanto en responder. Pues bien, el turno de la respuesta ahora corre a mi cuenta y, me temo, no es tan sencillo como quisiera. Y es que la razón por la que me he visto impedida a escribirle de nuevo, no ha sido otra más que yo misma. Yo y mis pensamientos, ¡ay mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos! Qué erráticos y extraños son esas conmociones que nos inundan el corazón y nos hacen perder esa razón por la que los hombres de mi nación hoy parecen tan preocupados de admirar. Pero ya estoy desvariando en mí, ¿no lo cree? Sé que ahora debe tener usted ese curioso ceño fruncido que sólo hace cada vez que algo le resulta extraño. Lo recuerdo, era su gesto cuando lo encontré en aquel cuarto de la Mansión Vouivre, luego de acabar con ese malvado de Flint, una de las jewels de Madam Garnet.

Oh, pero, ¿no debería ser más cortés y preguntarle cómo se encuentra? Apuesto que ha habido misiones, que ha tenido que enfrentar villanos y enemigos. ¿Sería yo muy impertinente si le pido narrarme nuevamente alguna de sus labores en trabajo activo? Sabe usted que nada hay como la excitación de esta vida para inspirar a los novelistas de hoy en día. Y su vida, Monsieur , suele inspirarme como ninguna…

¿Y cómo está el clima? Yonville no ha visto un cielo soleado desde hace más de un mes, sólo las nubes del invierno llenan el cielo y parecen no querer marcharse. ¿Está el sol en Grecia? Espero que su clima sea mejor que el mío y que, en su caso, no haya nadie reprimiendo sus anhelos. Como lo es en el mío… Mamá volvió a reñirme hace una semana. Me encontró escribiendo a escondidas, en el armario de papá. Ella sigue pensando en mis ideas de ser escritora como una locura que me llevará a la ruina y a la de toda la familia. Lo mismo piensa Monsieur Farfaix, que no deja de reprocharle a mamá mi falta de atención a sus lecciones de botánica. Aún me parece curioso cómo una materia puede sonar tan aburrida de sus labios y en cambio tan llena de vida con sus letras, Señor Dégel. ¿Cómo puede ser que la vida parezca tan gris cuando miro hacia las calles, cuando camino por las aceras de mi pequeño pueblo, imaginando el destino que mamá y el mundo quieren para mí, y luego se llene de luz cuando pienso en usted y el enigmático sonido de su voz?

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Estoy atemorizada de mí misma, porque traté de negarme a esto la primera vez que lo sentí. ¿Sentirá repulsión si le dijera que soñé con usted? Lo vi, entre mis sueños, la otra noche, caminando entre la nieve, diciendo mi nombre como si me buscara. Justo después de su última carta, donde pronunció su sentir ante el desazón que una mujer como yo debe sufrir en medio de esta sociedad amante de la virtud que sólo hay en los varones. Lo pensé durante días, lo medité durante todos estos meses sin poder escribir por sólo pensar en usted. Pero fue hasta el día de ayer, que lo entendí. Ayer Ferdinand Thouluse vino a hablar con mamá, y aunque pocas palabras hemos cruzado él vino a pedir mi mano.

Mamá casi adoptó el color del hogar cuando se enteró que lo rechacé. Poco me importó (realmente soy impertinente), pero ella no lo entiende. Yo apenas si lo entendí.

No puedo aceptar a Ferdinand. No puedo aceptar a ninguno si el único hombre en mi mente es usted. ¿Soy osada? ¡Cuán vulgar debo parecerle! Traté de leer a los poetas de esta generación, para buscar mejores palabras, pero ninguno se allega a mis miedos, y al temblor que siento en el pecho cada vez que escuchó su voz en mis sueños, luego en mis recuerdos, y recibo de nuevo su abrazo para consolarme. ¿Recuerda a Ofelia, Señor Dégel? ¿Recuerda su locura? Primero por el amor a su padre muerto, luego por su pasión a Hamlet al que ya no vio. ¿No perdió el juicio por callar? ¿No se llevó a sí misma a la muerte por aquella verdad que sólo el río pudo ahogar?

Yo no quiero perder la cordura, ni quiero fallar a la honestidad. La verdad es esta:

Lo amo, mago del hielo. Amo todo lo que representa… ¡Lo amo porque sé que aunque lo haga no tengo esperanzas! Quizá en el futuro se reinventen las artes, se entornen los motivos de inspiración muertos por el intelecto de este siglo, o quizá un día el mundo ya no viva de sentimientos.

Pero en este día, Fluorite, la niña que lo conoció tras la tragedia, encuentra su luz y su amor en usted. La carga de mi confesión se puede quitar de mis hombros, confío en que su respuesta ante ésta será tan pertinente y eficaz como hasta ahora.

Mis sentimientos, de cualquier forma, serán siempre estos.

Hasta encontrar que los hielos del norte se derrumben.

Suya,

Fluorite.

.

.

.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en las letras, incluso cuando había finalizado la lectura hacía más de 10 minutos.

El silencio en la recámara principal de su Templo perduró, con un halito de soledad e intriga al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Leyó por segunda vez las mismas palabras, deseando ocultar un fallo, un índice de broma o error. La caligrafía tenue, de curvas poco cuidadosas, inclinadas las letras suavemente a la derecha anunciaron la verdad.

Todo era cierto.

Suspiró, lleno de pesar, reprochándose haber sido tan descuidado.

¿Acaso no lo había intuido? Ese cambio de actitud, en los casi tres años de correspondencia, la manera en la que las cartas de temas cotidianos se transformaron en la mención de hechos más íntimos, del intercambio de información que comprometía en más de una ocasión a su corazón.

De haber entendido aquellos signos tan discretos, los sobres rotulados con bellos ornamentos, el olor del perfume de alguna flor comprada precisamente para esos fines, de haberlo entendido… ¿Habría actuado?

Negó, para sí mismo, arrojando más juicio en su contra.

La pensó, sentada en su escritorio, redactando efusivamente cada palabra. La sonrisa expresiva de su rostro siempre alegre, siempre lleno de pasión por la vida. Una niña que a su edad había sufrido la muerte y la acechanza de enemigos salidos del mejor libro de aventuras. Una mujer con un futuro prometedor si se lo proponía. Una amiga a la que apreciaba con el mismo afecto otorgado a sus hermanos en Siberia.

Alguien a quien no podía herir con falsas promesas o endebles intentos de correspondencia.

Dobló de nuevo las hojas y las metió en el sobre donde había llegado. Abrió el cajón de su cómoda, un mueble envejecido cuya utilidad era la de un escritorio. La carta quedó sobre otras, avenidas con los meses y los temas de conversación. Un atisbo de tristeza amenazó sus ojos al cerrar lentamente la gaveta.

—Gracias, Fluorite.

Lo susurró claro, como si alguien pudiera escucharlo.

Caminó hacia la salida, fuera de la estancia que representaba sus propios aposentos, en dirección a su vida verdadera, a una donde las cartas no son suficiente para evitar el desorden o eludir la muerte.

Las últimas palabras de la carta se grabaron en su mente:

"Confío en que su respuesta será pertinente y eficaz…".

Y la tenía. Una aseveración contundente:

Ninguna.

Ni una sola carta más. Ni una sola palabra. Ni un atisbo de interés.

Porque Dégel lo sabía.

La muerte de un amor comprometido nunca ha sido el odio.

La muerte del sentimiento más arraigado sólo puede ser la indiferencia.

Por el bien de Fluorite, de ese futuro prometedor que ella ameritaba, esa sería su única y mejor respuesta.

 _Lo resistirá_ , se dijo… _Ella lo resistirá._

 _._

 _._

 **~oOo~**

 **¡Sí, soy yo! Ya ha pasado mucho, ¿eh?**

¿Me acompañarán en esta nueva aventura que será dedicada a Dégel y la pequeña (o tal vez no tanto) Fluorite?

Espero que sí...

Los dejo con este prólogo que de antemano ya rompe toda esperanza a algo romántico. Pero bueno, veamos qué sucederá.

¡Hasta la próxima semana!

(Los extrañé!)


	2. Travesía

**¡Hola, hola, hola!**

Vaya, ya tenía casi un año que no venía a saludar. Y vaya que ha sido poco tiempo, pero uno donde ha habido tanto. En fin, ya les contaré luego.

Y bueno, ahora, heme aquí con ustedes otra vez. Sinceramente fue muy curioso recibir algunas opiniones que delataban la sorpresa de haber vuelto con un fic que no fuera de Minos xD ¿Acaso les he dado razones para pensar que me gusta escribir mucho de él? Pero bien, hagamos a un lado al Señor Grifo, y vámonos a leer sobre un personaje no menos interesante y del que he pensado mucho últimamente.

Dégel de Acuario. ¿Podré cubrir las expectativas de su perfil tan complejo? Lo descubriremos juntos.

¿Y aquella carta del prólogo...? ¿Cubriré los estándares de una aspirante a escritora como lo es Fluorite? Ella me asusta más que Dégel, jaja. Pero, lo desconocido, a la hora de escribir, siempre es una aventura que vale la pena.

Y bueno, no daré detalles sobre de qué irá este fanfic. Tampoco puedo decir a ciencia cierta la cantidad de capítulos. Pero, lo que sí puedo asegurar es que me siento muy feliz de volver a escribir y, más aún, de contar con sus lecturas:

 **Misao-CG, Kardynale, mythlover09, Erii-chan, InatZiggy, Tepucihuatl-Shun** , gracias por sus comentarios y por su sinceridad. Gracias a cada lector "fantasmita" (espero un día puedan salir de anonimato, pero aún así, sepan que los quiero), y gracias por cada "favorite". ¿Saben que ustedes me alegran el día con cada palabra y chance que le dan a mis historias? Será un honor estar de vuelta.

No interrumpo más... Vayan, lean y reflexionen en la travesía del acuariano y la escritora.

Enjoy...

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

La oscuridad acrecentaba su reino. No importaba cuán alto estuviese el sol, ni que el calor otorgado por uno de los veranos más calurosos imperara, el interior del bosque se mostraba lóbrego y peligroso para todo aquel que tratará de atravesarlo más allá de la vereda cómoda y segura a la que sus campesinos estaban acostumbrados.

Ahí, cuando el curioso se decidía a traspasar los arbustos bajos, para adentrarse más y más entre los árboles que incrementaban su altura conforme los pasos seguían, el terreno calmo y sereno del exterior se volvía en un penumbroso sitio, donde las copas entretejidas en lo alto impedían la luz del sol, así como la entrada del aire fresco que reanimara el espíritu. La inexistencia de un astro que permitiera redirigir los pasos para salir del laberinto que aquel vergel húmedo y solano era, sumado al miedo que lo desconocido suele provocar al ser humano, habían sido suficiente causa para que cada pueblerino evitara perderse en las veredas de ese bosque, al cual la superstición sumó leyendas y terribles temores.

Los años de narraciones de dichos mitos adjudicaron fantasía y magia a hechos sencillos, o desgracia a lugares comunes. El interior del bosque, sus árboles y rincones, fueron causa de historias tenebrosas, pero ninguno como el estigma sufrido por la catedral situada en las profundidades de la espesura. Su año de edificación, su creador, su historia, la realidad, todo era desconocido y había sido intercambiado por la versión repleta de misterio e infortunio que los habitantes del pequeño pueblo italiano habían recreado.

Relatos transmitidos oralmente con la mejor retórica alrededor de fogatas, o entre los más pequeños que disfrutaban amedrentarse unos a otros antes de dormir.

Palabras a las que, muy en el fondo, pocos atribuían veracidad.

.

.

—La guerra está a punto de comenzar…

Un susurro profundo invadió la estancia eclesial. En medio del vaho provocado por los años sin ser habitada, una voz más suave respondió.

—El tablero está listo. La estrategia casi se ha completado. Pandora ha encontrado la pieza fundamental de este juego.

—¿Y el enemigo…? ¿Qué hay de su ofensiva? ¿Conocemos su estrategia?

El silencio se forjó… Allá al frente, dos estrellas resplandecieron sobre el altar derruido de la tenebrosa catedral. Un viento sopló desde las puertas; sólo una sombra se forjó entre la densa penumbra, la silueta antropomorfa, el tono tenue, divertido, casi femenino, susurró desde esa posición:

—Yo me encargaré de eso —irrumpió. Las otras dos presencias manifestaron su inconformidad pero callaron al reconocerle.

—¿A qué se debe tu intromisión, Deceptio?

Una pregunta que delataba muerte en caso de ser contestada con minucia.

Mas el recién llegado soltó una risilla, un cantarín jugueteo de cuerdas vocales a las que cualquiera habría atribuido dignas de un niño. Un niño en medio de la oscuridad.

—Que mis señores se sientan tranquilos… He encontrado el lugar perfecto para tomar información del Santuario. Información valiosa, capaz de conseguir que nuestro enemigo no tenga ninguna oportunidad. Tengo a las personas indicadas para cumplir los deseos de mis señores. En un lugar tan lleno de escepticismo que nadie será rival para detener mi plan… —la pueril resonancia se escuchó de nuevo—. En un lugar tan lleno de _luces_ que poco sospecharán el advenimiento definitivo de nuestra oscuridad. Y del color de las tinieblas con que el señor Hades pronto albergará a este mundo.

En seguida, los planes completos fueron informados.

Las estrellas gemelas resplandecieron con un fulgor distinto, con la aprobación suficiente para dejar a ese otro proseguir con sus deseos.

Y así, las piezas se movieron una vez más…

.

.

Pronto, los pasos tenues y confiados de un muchacho restallaron contra el pasto. Su búsqueda del rojo ideal le había hecho ignorar las leyendas, los temores y la desgracia del bosque encantado.

Pues no era supersticioso, su bondad no brindaba oportunidad a ningún pensamiento negativo. Su único objetivo era finalizar una obra, su obra, aunque tuviese que esforzarse por conseguirlo, caminar hasta lo alto de la montaña, y peligrar ante los monstruos narrados por aquellas historias de las que poco o nada creía.

Nunca imaginó que sus miedos, los de todo el pueblo, eran muy menores a la realidad.

 **~O~**

La semana había comenzado con los mejores rayos de sol de todo el año. Aunque el verano había empezado hacía más de dos semanas, las nubes de un cielo casi siempre cerrado fueron causa del mayor desaliento que los habitantes de Orleans hubieran sufrido en las últimas décadas.

Por ello, cuando las estrellas cedieron paso al amanecer, y la luna se ocultó tras las colinas lejanas, los ciudadanos sintieron una satisfacción rayando en el alivio al distinguir el resplandor firme del astro rey que surgía en la lejanía. Su antiguo sentimiento de desazón se vio derrocado prontamente por el deseo de salir y disfrutar de la belleza que su ciudad ofrecía.

Pronto, lo que no se había visto durante los últimos meses reapareció:

Los coches jalados por caballos que iban y venían a través de las calles pavimentadas, las damas paseando envueltas en sus vestidos finos, cubiertas por las sombrillas de diseño con encajes que al fin sacaban del armario, los niños correteando en las orillas del rio Loiret, los fieles peregrinos que dejaban la comodidad del hogar para asistir, luego de tanto, a la misa matutina en Sainte-Croix.

Un cúmulo de colores y vida, dignos de la nación poderosa que representaban. Todos felices, todos dispuestos, todos…

Un grito se escuchó.

El sonido frenó abrupto cada jolgorio, cada risa, cada estimulo de alegría.

Los que estuvieron más alejados se limitaron sólo a mirar, mientras los más cercanos llevaban sus pasos y ojos más atentos a la mujer en cuestión, aun sosteniendo la boca con la que efectuara el alarido con el que provocara toda esa conmoción, mirando fijamente sobre la baranda del puente donde estaba, hacia el río, hacia _aquello_.

La muchedumbre creció, pegados todos a los travesaños, mirando con miedo, con la curiosidad del morbo que no admite favor a los hechos pero agradece lo que una circunstancia así puede ofrecer: un espectáculo horrido, el descubrimiento de un muerto, del cuerpo flotando en la corriente, detenido por el musgo de varias rocas que han atrapado sus pies.

Las órdenes y las voces surgieron. ¡Alguien llame a la policía! ¡No, a un doctor, puede vivir aún! ¡Aléjense de la baranda! ¡No dejen a los niños mirar!

Y más gritos, y más miedo, y todas las preguntas y explicaciones posibles hacía un hecho de tal magnitud.

La mañana seguía siendo esplendida, con el cielo fulguroso que muchos ansiaban.

Pero ese día, en una de las ciudades más importantes de Francia, la primera de muchas muertes devastó el verano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hacia las Estrellas**

 **-Capítulo 1: Travesía-**

"Ese viaje no era una huida, sino un ir al encuentro, afrontar algo que no conocía pero que me concernía profundamente".

Susanna Tamaro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se desperezó, estirando sus brazos. Luego echó un bostezo tan largo que habría sido capaz de competir con el de un león africano.

—Cierra la boca, Kardia, que se te meterá una mosca.

A la orden y burla del más joven de sus camaradas prosiguió una sonrisa. Pero Kardia sólo se rascó la nuca, con enfado, ignorándolo.

—¿Y hasta cuándo vamos a tener que estar aquí parados? Ya me duelen los pies.

—El tiempo que sea necesario —interrumpió Sísifo, adusto—. Aún falta que arriben algunos caballeros dorados, y hasta su llegada, permaneceremos firmes, en honor a Athena. Así que enderézate igual que los otros.

No había alzado la voz, pero su tono era lo suficientemente severo para que incluso Kardia acatará –a regañadientes– la observación. Incluso Regulus se abstuvo de ofrecer algún otro comentario sardónico, aunque su sonrisa permaneció. El de Escorpio miró a sus costados; a su izquierda, tres caballeros habían llegado puntualmente, representando sus respectivas constelaciones, Tauro, Cáncer y Virgo, yacían inmóviles, sólo quizá Manigoldo parecía empezar a rozar las fronteras del aburrimiento. El caballero de Capricornio era el único que lo flanqueaba desde su lado derecho, mientras que al frente sólo se hallaban Sísifo y Regulus.

Todos aguardaban, tal como lo había indicado el portador de Sagitario, al resto de caballeros de su rango. La ceremonia, conmemoración a que finalmente contaran con el número completo de dorados, se iniciaría en cuanto aparecieran el resto de ellos.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, justo a tiempo al volcán en erupción que era la impaciencia de algunos de los presentes. Dohko de Libra saludó efusivamente a todos, olvidando el protocolo de seriedad y apatía meritorio a ese tipo de reuniones, posándose en su sitio en la fila más corta. En seguida apareció un nuevo compañero, alto, de cuerpo grácil y porte femenino. Kardia sonrió despectivo cuando vio a la amazona de Piscis acercarse, única mujer en aquella dinastía compuesta desde siempre por varones. Pero el escorpión nada pudo decir como hubiera querido.

—Ya casi están todos —miraron todos a un costado, al trono escalonado que coronaba la estancia. El Patriarca había llegado también, ataviado con las ropas que engalanaban su título, aguardó, sentado en su sitio, con ellos.

Unos minutos más tarde, las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Con su estilo sereno, Dégel tomó su lugar al lado de Sísifo. Se veía tranquilo, serio como era su costumbre.

—Bienvenido, Dégel… —sólo Kardia se atrevió a romper el silencio—. Te fuiste por demasiado tiempo, ¿eh? ¿Cómo estuvo ese viaje? Tu misión te trajo más bronceado.

El aludido suspiró. Su única respuesta fue el quedo movimiento realizado para quitar los lentes de su rostro.

Un instante después, el último caballero dorado activo en el Santuario hizo su aparición. Recién llegado, al igual que su último camarada, Shion se detuvo en el lugar asignado. Las posturas desganadas de los más cansados volvieron a erguirse, con toda la ceremonia y el honor dignos de los pequeños pasos que de pronto cruzaron las líneas formadas por ellos.

La pequeña niña caminó hasta llegar al frente. Con orgullo, el antiguo Patriarca cedió el lugar hasta ahora suyo, permitiéndole sentarse y posándose luego junto a ella. La manita extendida emitió un suave resplandor y un báculo se formó para quedar aferrado entre sus dedos. Su tono era el de un infante, pero su concisión les hizo entender a todos quién era ella realmente.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos, mis caballeros!

El alegre saludo fue un anuncio también: aquel que avisa la inminencia de la guerra.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, todos tuvieron permiso de partir. Algunos pequeños grupos se formaron, caminando a la salida y conversando acerca de las últimas misiones o de las palabras de su diosa sobre la batalla que se avecinaba. La realidad ante el futuro tan cercano amainó risas y provocó mayor austeridad.

Sin deseos de unirse a las emociones de sus compañeros a causa del cansancio traído por su viaje, Dégel permaneció de pie, fingiendo concentración en el tomo encuadernado que había traído consigo. Sólo hasta que los vio desaparecer en la salida, caminó también rumbo a ésta.

—Espera, Dégel —el Patriarca lo detuvo.

Sólo los dos quedaron en la estancia, de pronto demasiado tranquila.

Dégel se volvió deprisa, flexionando una de sus rodillas. Se reprendió mentalmente; su agotamiento le había hecho olvidar su obligación como caballero: aún tenía un informe que presentar.

—Me alegra que volvieras con bien. Justo a tiempo para la ceremonia con tus compañeros y nuestra diosa. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? Recibí tus cartas todo este tiempo, pero me gustaría escucharlo ahora de tus propios labios. ¿Hay alguna novedad en Tierra Santa?

—Ninguna, señor. Tal como estuve informándole, la probable aparición de espectros en aquel lugar resultó ser sólo un espejismo. Es un lugar tranquilo. Sus habitantes sólo viven ocupados por sus propios problemas sociales y políticos. No es nada en lo que el Santuario debiera intervenir.

Sage se tomó el mentón. —Ya veo… Me pregunto qué habrá sido ese indicio de infortunio en aquel sitio. Me alegra que estés bien, Dégel. Aunque aún estoy dudando de nuestra intervención en aquel lugar. Me duele el padecimiento que esos hombres deben estar sufriendo ante las injusticias religiosas de su historia. Con nuestra fuerza, tal vez podríamos hacer algo.

El corazón de Dégel se encogió, con un pensamiento y recuerdo lejano…

"La fuerza se le ha dado a unos pocos para que ellos hagan justicia a las masas, ¿no lo cree, Monsieur Dégel?"

Apretó los lentes en su mano todavía.

—Entiendo su preocupación, Patriarca. Pero debemos considerar la proximidad de la guerra que pronto lucharemos. Quizá en el futuro podremos intervenir en estos asuntos. Por ahora, más vale ocuparnos de un mal que tendrá repercusiones ilimitadas si llega a expandirse… —agachó la cara, con pesar, recordando de pronto su posición—. Disculpe. Esta es sólo la opinión de un humilde siervo.

Sage asintió, en acuerdo y con pesar.

—No, tienes razón. Debemos ser claros en nuestras prioridades —soltó una risa repentina, amarga—. Disculpa a este pobre viejo. Son delirios por querer salvar a todo el mundo. Bien… Concentrémonos en que será de mayor trascendencia.

Su tono recuperó su firmeza. Dégel espero ser despedido pronto, pensando en el reposo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, el Patriarca volvió a hablarle, sin ninguna pronta despedida.

—En realidad, te hice esperar para algo más, Dégel. Tengo algo que pedirte…

El más joven sintió la presencia del cuerpo por encima de su cabeza cuando se acercó a él. Alzó la cara al sobre elevado cerca de su frente. Un repentino latido parpadeó en su pecho, sin embargo lo ignoró. Tomó aquella carta y la abrió. Aunque era otro, aquel idioma fue rápidamente comprendido.

Dégel comenzó la lectura, oyendo al mismo tiempo a su superior.

—Llegó esta mañana. El remitente es Monsieur Du Tourville, nieto de un antiguo patrocinador del Santuario. Hace algunos años, mi hermano tuvo que viajar a Alemania para una actividad de reconocimiento. Durante su estancia en aquel lugar, conoció a Fremont Schnovann, un minero que se hizo de gran fortuna debido a un yacimiento de amatista que estaba en su propiedad.

"Fremont fue atacado junto a su esposa por un bandido y mi hermano los rescató de una muerte segura. Agradecido, Herr Fremont le juró que pagaría esa deuda apoyando económicamente al Santuario, por todas sus generaciones. Poco después se mudó a Francia, pero mantuvo la comunicación y su promesa con nosotros, hasta el día de su muerte. Su hijo, aunque nunca nos conoció personalmente, cumplió con su voluntad e hizo que su propio hijo, Berthold Du Tourville también la cumpliera".

Su continuó andar, con las manos entrecruzadas en la espalda mientras hablaba, se detuvo de repente…

—Sin embargo, Berthold nos hizo llegar esa carta, apurado por los acontecimientos que están asolando la provincia donde vive. Al parecer, desde hace varias semanas, la policía y otros ciudadanos han encontrado cadáveres en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Los habitantes están demasiado atemorizados porque la autoridad nacional no parece tener respuestas. Es por eso que Monsieur Du Tourville ha pedido intervención del Santuario.

Sage regresó en sus pasos, posándose de nuevo frente al más joven. Algo en su voz detonó vergüenza:

—Me apena mucho pedirte esto, Dégel… Sé que apenas llegaste de tu último viaje y debes estar cansado. Pero…

—Debo ir Francia —completó. Por primera vez, un rastro de inconformidad se asomó en su voz.

—Eres el único que conoce el idioma. Estuviste una vez en Francia, y tu prudencia y mesura son ideales para esto…

Dégel no respondió. Parecía concentrado en las letras del papel aún extendido entre sus dedos. Se sorprendió de las excusas que pronto hizo aparecer en su mente para evitar aquello. El Patriarca entendió su silencio.

—Sé que fue el último lugar donde viste a Krest, Dégel, y puedo comprender perfectamente lo que implica para ti volver a aquel lugar…

Sus concesiones y su amabilidad le causaron pesar, y una terrible vergüenza hacia sus temores. Sin embargo, el reconocerse como un mentiroso fue lo que realmente le afectó, el conocer mejor sus razones para rechazar aquella misión en Francia; su maestro Krest, poco tenía que ver en ello.

El Patriarca dejó de hablar, observando atentamente la figura encorvada, el rostro oculto en la cabellera verde. Tal vez sería mejor solicitar a otro caballero…

—Está bien —intervino antes la voz seria, firme—: Iré. Lamento si ha visto duda en mí, creo que estoy algo cansado por mi última misión —se talló los ojos, fingiendo sus palabras.

Sage recuperó su calma. Habría sido difícil encontrar un sustito.

—Te lo agradezco, Dégel. Si lo deseas, puedes tomarte este día para recuperar fuerzas. Descansa, puedes marcharte mañana…

Dégel sonrió. —Agradezco su atención, gran Patriarca. Pero entiendo que éste es un hombre importante para el Santuario. Deseo partir de inmediato y atender lo que sea necesario.

Esta vez, el Patriarca dudo. Sin embargo, sabía cuán imperante era la partida de su caballero a Francia. Su instito, cargado de la experiencia tras la convivencia con amigos que resultaron en enemigos, no había dejado de persistir en su interior.

—Entonces, si es así, déjame darte los detalles de esta misión.

Dégel escuchó el matiz diferente de su voz, y acrecentó su interés. Descubrió los ojos severos, y el ceño fruncido tras la sombra del casco dorado cuando Sage continuó:

—Porque me temo que esto puede ir más allá de la búsqueda de un asesino o un malhechor.

 **~O~**

El viaje era largo, Dégel lo recordaba muy bien.

Afortunadamente, el cansancio traído por su última expedición fue la ayuda perfecta para no resentir demasiado el ofuscamiento que los seis días en barco solían significar. Agotado y agitado como estaba, permaneció en su camarote casi todo el tiempo, así hubiera calma o borrasca allá afuera.

Sus días encerrado en aquella galera de techo bajísimo y anchura reducida, los aprovechó para releer la información que el Patriarca le había entregado y así dejarlo al tanto de cada hecho relacionado a la nueva misión que enfrentaría.

Pero eran sus últimas palabras las que resonaban todavía en su cabeza…

"No confíes en nadie, Dégel".

La severidad de su gesto aún permanecía con él, intrigándole.

De pronto, una fuerte sacudida agitó la lámpara de aceite que colgaba en el techo, cerca de su cabeza. El muchacho la miró oscilar, adormeciéndose con el movimiento intermitente y su propia fatiga. Un débil cabeceo provocó que sus lentes resbalaran, deteniéndose apenas de la última parte de su nariz afilada.

Respingó, por su propio balanceo y aferró sus lentes. Fue entonces que la sensación del recuerdo lo tomó desprevenido, tal como siempre.

Sacándolos por completo de su rostro, Dégel miró las lentillas sostenidas por el débil armazón. Y casi creyó escuchar aquella voz.

"Eran de mi padre, pero ahora usted parece necesitarlos más".

La sonrisa traviesa, los ojos enrojecidos por unas lágrimas que trataba de ocultar.

Fue inevitable: Recordar sus correspondencias le trajo malestar. La última misiva, y sus efectos. Su culpa.

—Mi culpa.

Un trueno retumbó en los mares, como afirmando su propia voz.

Las mismas excusas que había tenido durante el último año para no poner un pie en Francia, inexpresables delante del Patriarca, quisieron venir a asestarle las mismas acusaciones. Pero ya era tarde, y Dégel se aliviaba al menos con saber que su destino era Orleans y no Yonville, aquel pueblecillo que había sido sede de su encuentro con Madame Garnet y su maestro.

Su estimado maestro al que aún extrañaba con la misma melancolía de una aurora boreal cuyo brillo ya se ha extinguido.

Sus entrecejo se frunció, con sus ojos cerrados. Detestaba la autocompasión por sobre todas las cosas. Se levantó, agachándose un poco para no golpearse con el techo, y salió. Prefería enfrentar la tormenta allá afuera a seguir en esa divague de lástimas y errores.

Para su sorpresa, la tempestad había terminado, quedando como único vestigio un lejano cielo tormentoso y un viento persistente. Los marineros continuaban concentrados en su trabajo en los aparejos, y no le prestaron atención a aquel de sus viajeros que asiduamente se decidía a caminar por la cubierta.

Salir del encierro ayudó a su ánimo. El aire marítimo, cargado todavía de una tenue brisa que se pegaba a su piel, reconfortó su mente. Se encaminó hasta el final de la popa, y se quedó recargado en las barandas, mirando a la tormenta que dejaban poco a poco atrás. Un cielo nítido y lleno de estrellas apareció tras un tiempo de espera, y Dégel se perdió en las constelaciones que le hablaban en un idioma exclusivo, comprendido sólo gracias a los años de estudio a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sin notarlo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al distinguir la estructura estelar de un cisne atravesando con sus alas la Vía Láctea. Se reprendió entonces por sus dudas, y por los miedos estúpidos que habían querido frenar sus pasos a aquella nueva misión. Se juró a sí mismo no volver a doblegar su voluntad por vanos sentimentalismos.

El último dejo de duda se esfumó junto al último rastro de viento marino. Entonces, Dégel sintió el frío contra sus mejillas, y lo reconoció. Se irguió, regresó en sus pasos, bajando la escalerilla de la popa y volviendo a la cubierta principal. Aunque el sol empezó a salir, desde un fondo que no era visible en su posición, el rastro del amanecer se dibujó en el cielo, lentamente, hasta cubrir todo el raso sobre su cabeza. El día que nacía le permitió distinguir la lejana tierra a la que se dirigían.

Lo reconoció al instante, como si hubiese pasado un día y no casi cuatro años desde su última visita.

Había llegado a Francia.

El resto del viaje lo hizo a caballo, solo. Prescindir de compañía en lo que faltaba de camino sería la ayuda idónea para apresurar el mismo. Pagó lo acordado al rentero, y subió sólo la caja de su armadura a su espalda como único equipaje. Su valija con otras pertenencias iría en el viaje de la próxima diligencia.

Esta vez sí hubo distinción entre ése y su último viaje. Mirar libremente los caminos que le aguardaron, y no desde la ventana de un carruaje, transformaron su visión de cada paisaje. Todo le pareció más salvaje, más vivo, y se descubrió definiendo la belleza de aquellas montañas y ríos, o lo enigmático que pareció un páramo donde un castillo en ruinas permanecía como única construcción en más de 10 leguas a la redonda. Los pequeños pueblos o ciudades con los cuales debió toparse también fueron diferentes ahora vistos desde su propio enfoque. Incluso sintió cierta lástima cuando, al final del segundo día, sus ojos divisaron los arcos que anunciaban el inicio de Orleans, dictando el final del trayecto.

Haló las riendas para motivar a su caballo a que amainara el paso. Con un trote sutil, atravesaron las puertas de la que era una de las ciudades más importantes de Francia. Comparable quizá sólo con Paris, Orleans se distinguió inmediatamente por la extensión de tierra construida. A diferencia de las villas anteriores, Dégel pudo encontrar gran cantidad de casas y negocios, erigidos todos sin gran distancia entre ellos, con una calidad en su estructura que difería mucho de la de otros lugares.

Dégel cruzó el puente bien cimentado que atravesaba el río Loiret. La vista del sol, extinguiéndose justo en el medio del horizonte lejano hacia donde fluía el río, sumado al sopor de haber pasado más de cuarenta horas a caballo, le motivaron lo suficiente para al fin bajar. Desentumió sus piernas un momento, estirándose justo a la mitad del puente donde se había quedado, y se entretuvo un instante con el ocaso lentamente convertido en noche. Pronto, las lámparas de los comercios y aquellas que alumbraban en lo alto para dar luz a las calles, quedaron como único rastro de fulgor en la ciudad. Finalmente, Dégel se percató de la soledad con la cual había sido envuelto. Ningún citadino parecía haberse quedado a disfrutar del cenit como él.

"Las personas en Orleans se han vuelto desconfiadas. Desde que se descubrió el primer cuerpo, nadie quiere compartir información con nadie. Temen que alguien la use para herirlos también".

Era parte del informe que Monsieur Berthold había dado. Dégel supo que, a esa hora específica, poco podría conseguir preguntando a los habitantes, por lo que se dirigió, con la información con la que él mismo contaba hacia la mansión del aludido amigo del Santuario.

La Mansión Tourville estaba ubicada en una de las cumbres más altas de la ciudad. Desde lejos, y debido a la altura, era un edificio que destacaba, especialmente durante el día. Se llegaba a ella desde una de las avenidas principales, justamente la que empezaba luego del puente que Dégel cruzara momentos antes. Las casas, comercios, incluso la Delegación, eran algunos de los edificios que, en líneas paralelas, parecían escoltar a los viajeros que iban rumbo a la mansión. Finalmente, la vereda plana se convertía en un camino ascendente, engalanado por un portal de hierro que frenaba el paso.

El acuariano se detuvo, una mano en las riendas y otra aferrando el asa que sostenía su armadura. Miró a ambos lados; gruesos muros, de donde pendían pequeñas lámparas cada cierta distancia, rodeaban las más de 3000 hectáreas que pertenecían a la casa de Tourville. Dégel observó con atención, creyendo distinguir una figura moviéndose en el punto más lejano a su derecha. Apenas iba a colocarse sus anteojos cuando las puertas se abrieron.

El joven caballero retrocedió, dejando el paso libre a los portones de hierro que rechinaron mientras se abrían. Un hombre alto, bien vestido en su levita azul marino, apareció con un quinqué iluminando la parte baja de su pecho. Cuando subió la luz, Dégel pudo observar mejor sus facciones. Rostro envejecido, pelo blanco pero abundante, patillas largas al estilo de su tierra natal y un espeso bigote.

—Buenas noches. Usted debe ser Monsieur Dégel, ¿no es así?

El muchacho asintió, el francés salió de su lengua con la fluidez del coiné.

—Así es. Soy el enviado del Santuario —metió la mano en su propia levita y luego la extendió—. En esta carta, mi superior, el Patriarca Sage, explica todo.

Pero el hombre negó, amablemente.

—Descuide, descuide. Esa carta la entregará a mi amo, Monsieur Du Tourville. Pero pase, la noche ya no es muy segura en estos días.

A Dégel le habría gustado explicar que el peligro no le asustaba, pero recordó su cortesía antes que cualquier alarde. Luego de dejarle las riendas a un muchachito que se acercó cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, siguió a su anfitrión, a quien ya intuía como mayordomo principal de la mansión. Miró sus alrededores, con suma atención, ofuscado por la falta de luz. Apenas logró distinguir el verde de algunos pastizales, pero no pudo ver más allá. Quiso buscar sus lentes, pero sabía que actuar como un mirón era tanto sospechoso como descortés.

—Llegó justo a tiempo, Monsieur —el hombre atrajo su atención—. La cena apenas iba a servirse, imagino que tiene hambre. Los viajes son más tediosos hoy en día.

—¿Sabían que llegaría? —no pudo evitar preguntar. El otro soltó una suave risa.

—Claro. Mi amo recibió una misiva justo esta mañana que informaba su llegada.

El muchacho asintió, callado; las cartas siempre eran más rápidas que las personas.

Luego de un par de minutos, en los que continuaron ascendiendo por un caminito empedrado, Dégel se detuvo cuando el otro lo hizo. A diferencia del resto del terreno, la mansión estaba mucho más iluminada. El joven acuariano alcanzó a distinguir la fachada frontal, un largo porche sostenido por cuatro pilares, dos a cada lado de la puerta principal a la que el mayordomo se acercó para abrir.

Una vez más, su escrutinio fue interrumpido debido a la invitación que el otro hizo al moverse a un lado y dejarle entrar. Bajando la caja de su armadura junto al recibidor, Dégel caminó, adentrándose lentamente a la estancia. La sorpresa lo enfrentó.

No era enorme, no estaba llena de la riqueza que viera en la Mansión de Vouivre, pero algo había en aquellos espacios que le extasió. Quizá la amplitud, o la luz diáfana proveniente del gigantesco candelabro que coronaba el altísimo techo; o el color coral y blanco con el que las molduras y paredes estaban pintadas, o las escaleras de largo trecho puestas en medio, bifurcadas luego en dos para partir a ambos lados de la mansión.

Contrario al estilo barroco, lleno de ornamentos y filigranas sobrecargadas, aquella recepción inspiraba la serenidad y frescura que sólo había visto en el Santuario. Dégel tuvo que admitirlo, sorprendido consigo mismo: aquella casa era esplendida.

—¡Ah, miren, el Viajero de Atenas está aquí!

Dégel tuvo que esforzarse por alejar el encantamiento bajo el cual estaba, para así dirigir su atención a las escaleras dirigidas al ala oeste. Otro anfitrión aguardaba allá arriba, posando una mano sobre el barandal bellamente entretejido de madera y hierro, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

De pronto, cuando supo que tenía su atención, aquel hombre alzó las manos:

—¡Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, Monsieur Dégel!

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, alegre, casi brincando cada peldaño como un niño.

Dégel no necesitó más explicación. Gracias a las referencias del Patriarca, supo de quién se trataba.

—Le agradezco sus atenciones. Es un placer y un honor, Monsieur Du Tourville —y se inclinó, con una mano tras su espalda cual caballero francés.

La risa se oyó: —¡Ah, por la Gran Athena! ¡A qué viene tanta formalidad! Usted es invitado en esta casa. Así que, llámeme Berthold simplemente, ¿quiere? O si el trato informal le molesta, _Monsieur_ o _Señor_ me basta. Pero nada de usar apellidos, ¿quedo claro?

Dégel asintió, agradeciendo nuevamente.

Berthold dio una suave palmada, abriendo orgulloso sus ojos verdes.

—Bueno, llegó justo a tiempo, Monsieur. Estamos a punto de servir la cena, ¿verdad, Hoffman? —el mayordomo se acercó.

—Por supuesto, amo. Sólo faltan las últimas preparaciones del cordero que mandó traer. Serán, quince o veinte minutos a lo sumo.

—¡Brillante, brillante! —ahora se frotó las manos—. Eso me dará tiempo para enseñarle un poco de la mansión, Monsieur Dégel. Apuesto a que le encantará. Venga, conversemos un poco.

Y acto seguido se dio la vuelta, esperando los pasos del recién llegado. Mas Dégel permaneció quieto, echando una mirada acongojada a su armadura. Berthold lo interpretó.

—Ah, descuide, Señor Dégel. Mi servidumbre hará llegar su equipaje a la habitación que tenemos preparada para usted.

—Creo que será más pesada de lo que su servidumbre acostumbra a llevar, Señor.

Berthold ensanchó su sonrisa, casi riendo:

—Vaya, el Señor Sage me dijo que era usted algo testarudo, pero no creí que tanto… Ah, está bien. Puede llevarla usted mismo si quiere, pero será sólo hasta que haya conversado conmigo —miró de nuevo a su mayordomo—. Hoffman, que nadie toque las cosas de Monsieur Dégel, ¿entendiste? Lo dejaremos hacerse cargo de esto él mismo.

Hoffman inclinó la cabeza y Berthold comenzó a caminar. Dégel echó otra mirada abajo. Escuchó las palabras de advertencia del Patriarca.

"No confíes en nadie".

Todas ellas, cada una…

"Pero trata de seguir su ritmo".

Caminó, dejando atrás el baúl dorado, y siguió al amo de la casa. Hombro a hombro, Berthold Du Tourville lo guio, primero cruzando uno de los umbrales formados por las escaleras del ala este. Avanzaron a través de un pasillo largo, alfombrado por terciopelo gris, iluminado por quinqués pegados en los tramos entre cada ventana. Dégel divisó sólo su reflejo en los cristales, pero nada más; todo allá afuera era oscuridad. Las puertas a su mano izquierda, cerradas todas, también eran un misterio.

Sin mucho que observar por el momento, el muchacho soslayó discretamente a la figura ataviada con casaca verde, de ornamentos dorados. La chupa y los pantalones negros hacían juego con el tono oscuro del primer gabán, al igual que los zuecos del mismo color. A diferencia de todo el recinto, Berthold Du Tourville parecía engalanar perfectamente la moda francesa.

El cabello castaño, corto, y el rostro sin largas patillas, atravesado sólo por la barba simple que iba desde arriba de su labio superior para unirse a la que venía del mentón, era el único indicio no francés de su atuendo. El resto, incluso su acento, era una conmemoración a su nación. Sin embargo, Dégel no encontró algún indicio de la petulancia de aquellos aristócratas. Los ojos siempre alegres, enfundados por unas lentillas, denotaban nobleza y honestidad.

Doblaron hacia la izquierda, cuando un muro los enfrentó. Siguieron entonces por otro pasillo, luego otra vez hacia la derecha. Otro salón amplio se abrió ante ellos, un espacio ocupado por sillones, un piano al fondo donde la pared era un gran ventanal cubierto ahora por cortinas, y una chimenea con fuego crepitando en su interior. Al igual que el resto, los blancos resaltaban como principal color.

—¿Qué opina? —Berthold avanzó, rodeó el lugar con la mano—. ¿No le parece increíble? Mi abuelo la construyó para mi abuela cuando mi padre era un niño. Siempre amó el estilo grecorromano, pero mi abuela quería seguir con las ideas del interiorismo francés. Así que él trató de unir ambas cosas. Y ahora, tenemos los colores del neoclásico con las formas y las estructuras de mi país. Excepto por esto —zapateó contra el suelo—. Madera, ¿ah? ¿Quién iba a decir que la madera se haría de tan mal gusto para los franceses? Lástima que no se pueden cambiar estos pisos.

Se encaminó al pianoforte, abriendo la gaveta que cubría las teclas. Pisó algunas sin mucho acorde.

—Es una casa realmente hermosa, Monsieur —Dégel intervino finalmente.

Berthold pareció complacido. —Sí, sí, vaya que lo es. Y espere a verla mañana… Con luz de sol, esto parece una iglesia italiana. Le fascinará, ya verá. Es una lástima que tenga que irme la próxima semana, me habría encantado mostrarle cada hectárea por mí mismo.

Su cara realmente parecía llena de pesar. Pero Dégel se conmocionó ante aquello. Parpadeó, suavizando la sorpresa en su voz.

—¿Irse? No lo entiendo.

Su anfitrión alzó la cara, con los ojos abiertos: —Sí, ¿no se lo dijo Monsieur Sage? Debo ir a Alemania, el siguiente martes. Al parecer hay problemas en las minas de mi familia. Ahora que soy el encargado principal de la producción de joyas de la casa Schnovann, soy quien debe encargarse de todos esos detalles —suspiró—. Descuide, Hoffman se quedará aquí y le ayudará en todo lo que usted necesite.

La sonrisa se pintó con una gran curva, compadeciéndolo. Dégel tuvo que asentir, suavizando la rigidez en su propia expresión. Con su anfitrión fuera, muchos de sus planes tendrían que cambiar. Incluso sus primeras impresiones acerca del lugar comenzaban a modificarse ahora que sabía que el principal responsable de su estadía ahí tuviera que marcharse.

Tenía que aprovechar su tiempo con él. Ese era su nuevo plan. Ya no podía haber más sutilezas.

—Amo… —Hoffman interrumpió, antes de que pudiera asediarlo con preguntas. El mayordomo se quedó quieto, en el umbral del pasillo por el que habían entrado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hoffman?

—Es _Madame_. Ella está…

Calló, con sus labios tensos. Berthold echó un resoplido suave, casi inaudible, sin embargo, sus pasos fueron rápidos, en su dirección.

—Entiendo, llévame allá.

Dégel se adelantó también: —¿Todo está bien?

—¡Claro, claro! —giró aprisa, frenándolo en seco—. Un pequeño inconveniente, nada más. Usted sólo aguarde, ¿quiere? ¿Por qué no le echa un ojo a la Biblioteca de mi familia? —apunto a la esquina contraria, donde una puerta cerrada aguardaba—. Le aseguró que le encantará. Adelántese. Yo estaré con usted antes de que diga _et voilà_.

Desapareció, siguiendo a su mayordomo.

Una vez solo, Dégel pensó seriamente que era su deber seguirlos. El aura de misterio era demasiado grande como para ser ignorada. Mas en cuanto un pensamiento de sospecha allegaba a su cabeza, otro más venía a decirle que aquellas no eran más que simples personas, ocupadas quizá en algún inconveniente familiar. Luego volvía la duda, luego la templanza… Ofuscado, ocupó un lugar en el sillón de respaldo alto más cercano al fuego.

Si tan sólo pudiera recordar lo que era tener una vida en familia, lo común y lo ordinario, lo que era ser un humano más, con la renta familiar o el trabajo del día a día como únicas preocupaciones. Sin todos esos saberes de lo que era vivir las vanidades de cualquier hombre, todo en su alrededor era inevitablemente sospechoso.

Se sonrió a sí mismo, viendo el brillo del fuego con desazón.

—Vaya amargado en el que te has convertido.

Soltó el aire en un suspiro. Levantándose nuevamente, se dijo a sí mismo que lo mejor sería examinar al menos la sala donde estaba. Al menos eso retiraría los pensamientos negativos o la frustración de su impotencia. Sin embargo, luego de rodear aquel salón tres veces, de mirar meticulosamente entre los frisos en las paredes o detrás de las pinturas sin hallar algo más que el mismo interiorismo lleno de frescor, entendió la inutilidad de su búsqueda.

Muy pronto, se vio sentado de nueva cuenta en el mismo sillón, con la misma postura desgarbada. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, tallándose los ojos. Tal vez sí estaba cansado por el viaje. Tal vez los años como un hombre de casi 23 años dedicado a poner en riesgo su vida, sí cobrarían las regalías de cada riesgo, de cada sacrificio…

Se irguió para zafarse los primeros broches de la levita, y se detuvo de pronto cuando su mano encontró la carta del Patriarca; había olvidado entregársela a su anfitrión.

Sus ojos atisbaron el papel de algodón finamente doblado y perdió la concentración…

Sintió venir aquel recuerdo, traído siempre que se topaba con una misiva. Guardó el sobre nuevamente, más molesto que antes por la demora de su hospedador. Se levantó, decidido a ir a buscarlo él mismo.

Un golpe sordo lo frenó.

Aguardó, agudizando su atención. Otro golpe retumbó y Dégel ubicó su origen: Al otro lado de la pared, a la izquierda si se miraba desde el corredor de donde había venido. Rápidamente, localizó la puerta que Berthold había señalado como la Biblioteca. Justo ahí se dirigió.

Le recibió una recámara menos iluminada. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con los sofás largos, únicos muebles que hacían las veces de una sala de lectura, pero alcanzó a detenerse. Aguzó la vista, entreverando con dificultad los libreros en las paredes, repletos de volúmenes a los cuales sólo la luz de luna tras la ventana alcanzaba. Otro estrepito más adentro le obligó a continuar sus pasos.

Su visión, cada vez más acostumbrada a las sombras, le ayudó a ver los dos libreros colocados justo a mitad de la estancia. Los tres pasillos que el espacio entre ellos conformaban, fueron también una especie de acertijo, incitándolo a elegir el camino correcto en esa cacería. Otro sonoro golpetazo fue suficiente para optar por el primer corredor frente a él. Sus pasos fueron lentos, casi replegado contra el mueble, cinco o seis cabezas más alto que él.

Frenó de repente, al escuchar el mismo golpeteo de pisadas al otro lado. Se quedó así, inmóvil, aguardando. Los pasos allá se oyeron avanzar justo en dirección contraria. El sonido de una tonadita suave surgió, como el tarareo de una canción que se alejaba. Dégel continuó caminando a toda prisa, para evitar ser descubierto. Se ocultó en el espacio ancho del librero, sacando apenas su rostro para mirar.

No había nadie, el pasillo en donde había escuchado pasos, golpes y una voz, ahora estaba vacío.

Dio una larga zancada, atravesando el corredor y así posarse en el otro librero. Se asomó nuevamente de perfil, pero nadie estaba ahí tampoco. Regresó entonces, caminando en reversa, un paso, dos, tres…

Su espalda se topó con algo, y supo, sin ver, que no era otro estante lleno de libros. Aquel golpe había sido rápido, con la contundencia de un enfrentamiento. Uno contra otro, como la teoría de Newton puesta a prueba. Fuerza contra resistencia.

Así fue el impacto contra su espalda, el estruendo de montones de libros cayendo al piso, y el grito agudo de una voz que no había sido la suya.

Dégel se tambaleó, recuperándose de la sorpresa de ese ataque fortuito, deteniendo su cuerpo antes de tirar otra cosa. Su _atacante_ no corrió la misma suerte. Con gran pena, Dégel se apresuró a auxiliar a quien sea que hubiese quedado debajo del cúmulo de libros, gruesos volúmenes de tapa dura y hojas cocidas. La mayoría habían caído en el piso, pero los pocos que estaban sobre aquel cuerpo, ya sea abiertos como un compás o cerrados, delataban cuán duro había sido el golpe.

—Ay, ay, ay… —la voz quejándose se escuchó, apretujada por aquel ejemplar que había quedado justo sobre su rostro.

Dégel ofreció una mano para ayudar:

—¡Cuánto lo siento! _Madame_ … —había logrado identificar el vestido negro de aquella mujer. Otro motivo para acrecentar su vergüenza—. Permítame ayudarla…

Aceptando su oferta, la mano femenina se estiró, mientras la otra apartaba el libro de la cara. La dama en cuestión lanzó un quejido, su voz resonó con molestia.

—Claro que sí, es lo menos que puede hacer…

Calló.

Dégel estuvo a punto de soltarla, cuando la reconoció. Sólo la conmoción, vibrando en todo su cuerpo, pudo ser suficiente para que su mano la mantuviera así, aferrada. Y entendió, sin saber muy bien el porqué, mirando aquellos ojos azules en medio de la oscuridad, que _ella_ también se habría soltado de haber podido.

Mas sus manos permanecieron unidas, sin ninguna dicha de rencuentro o palabras de bienvenida.

—Señor Dégel… —la voz – _su voz_ – cobró sentido al fin, y Dégel no tuvo más opción que responder.

Bajo y pensativo… Como uno de esos personajes de algún libro, uno que no entiende su destino:

—Buenas noches, Fluorite.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pues sí, se encontraron.**

 **La pregunta es, ¿por qué?**

 **Ya quiero leer sus predicciones xD (?**

 **Hasta el próximo lunes... ¡Qué tengan bella semana! Muchas gracias por leer, Lia los quiere.**


	3. Aliados

Tarde... Y algo enojada con mi compu.

Tenía lista una buena disculpa por haber demorado, pero este armatoste horroroso se cerró por error y todo se borró.

Así que, pasemos directamente con el fic...

Pero, antes... Quisiera responder a sus bellos comentarios; por diversos motivos no pude hacerlo durante la semana, y en serio que me he sentido culpable por ello.

 **Liluz de Geminis:** Aaah, qué emoción leerte de nuevo. Ver tu comentario me llenó de ánimo y buenos recuerdos de mis viejos fanfics. De verdad que lamento no haber venido a contestarte antes u_u Pero qué gusto y qué honor el que nuevamente me acompañes en esta nueva aventura, uno que por cierto... sí, acertaste, está dentro del universo de "Romeo & Juliet", tal como lo intuiste al leer a esa bella amazona de Piscis. Aún no puedo revelar si ese dúo de amazona y pastorcito inglés aparecerá más adelante, así que, mantente muy atenta. Tus predicciones sobre el encuentro de Dégel y Fluorite me fascinaron, pero ya veremos qué sucede... ¡Gracias por leerme mi estimada Liluz!

 **Abby Lockhart1:** ¿En serio viniste por recomendación de Misao? Wow, eso sí que me puso henchida como un pollo -w- Muchas gracias por haber seguido su consejo y porque incluso también te animaste a dejarme tus comentarios. Tus ideas sobre la razón por la que Fluorite está en esa mansión me parecieron interesantes. Pero, como no quiero arruidarte el suspenso o la sorpresa, te dejaré leer. Gracias por tus favoritos!

 **InatZiggy-Stardust:** Hola! Antes que nada, te pido disculpas por no responder antes. Me pareció muy interesante que te sintieras igual que Dégel al leerlo adentrarse en la mansión. Como que da "cosa" leer a un personaje acostumbrado a la guerra lidiar ahora con personas "comunes y corrientes". También me agradaron tus probables explicaciones a la estadía de Fluorite en la casa Tourville. Como que ser la esposa del dueño va a la cabeza en las predicciones, jeje. Por cierto, Inat, también me disculpo por no haber avisado en el capítulo anterior que, en efecto, hay genderbender de Albafika. Esto tiene razón de ser, espero poder esclarecerlo en el futuro. Mientras tanto, veamos qué sucede con el par protagónico. ¡Gracias, mil gracias por leer!

 **PARA TODOS:** Tal como lo he esclarecido personalmente con algunos, el capítulo anterior contenía un Fem!Alba, vinculado con otro (o muchos otros) de mis fanfics. Lamento no haber avisado, en serio que se me pasó hacerlo. Espero que esto no merme sus ganas de leer este fic, pues todavía nos queda mucho misterio por resolver.

Y ahora sí... ¿Qué sucederá en la Mansión Tourville? Vamos a leerlo.

Enjoy...

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sacó su mano de entre las suyas.

Rápido, como si el fuego la hubiera alcanzado y su instinto le hiciera alejarla para salvarla de sus efectos. En cuanto la supo a salvo, la muchacha se movió lentamente, un paso o dos, de nuevo hacia la sombra del librero.

Entonces, Dégel ya no pudo verla bien, metida ahí, fuera de la luz de luna.

Los párpados se entrecerraron, y el joven acuariano consideró sacar sus anteojos… Mas eliminó la idea tan pronto como vino, encontrando a la misma como un pensamiento incauto, inmoral, sin entender del todo el por qué.

Sólo una visión tenue de aquella figura fue lo único que pudo ver. Sólo la sensación en su palma, en sus dedos, resintiendo el vacío donde momentos antes una mano suave había estado. Un tacto real. No una ilusión, no una mera representación traída por las culpas y las palabras no expresas. Dégel miró al frente, enfocando su vista todo lo posible al entender que, esa persona cerca de él, era precisamente la única con la que había tenido esperanzas de no encontrarse.

Y sin embargo, estaba allí, justo allí.

¿Por qué?

—No pensé verte aquí… Fluorite.

La voz surgió bajo, un murmullo.

En cambio, aquel nombre fue suficiente para obligarla a reaccionar. La jovencita levantó el rostro, agachado y fijo hasta ahora en sus manos apretujadas en los holanes de su vestido. Los labios delgados se cerraron, apretados, hablándole sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Lo mismo digo —y se sumieron en otro silencio.

Dégel se vio a sí mismo, por primera vez, sin gran tema de conversación, y todo lo que pensó que sería aquel reencuentro antes del último año, era tan falso como utópico ante ese escenario en el que ahora se veía. Contó mentalmente la cantidad de buenos camaradas hallados en su haber: ni el peor de los momentos con alguno de ellos había sido tan frío como aquellos breves segundos donde una vieja amiga parecía hacer todo lo posible por no posar sus ojos en él.

La culpa se clavó más hondo, y Dégel ya no pudo ignorarlo.

—¿Estás bien?

Se veía preocupada, nerviosa… ¿Disgustada?

La muchacha asintió: —A-ah… Sí… Sí, sí…

Respondió repetidas veces, mientras volvía su vista al suelo y recogía los ejemplares antes sobre su cuerpo y el piso. Dégel se apresuró, auxiliándola. Tomó un volumen para alargarlo en su dirección. La muchacha lo tomó a prisa, apilándolo con otros, concentrada única y exclusivamente en su trabajo. Muda.

La desazón de su extraña indiferencia quiso embargar al joven acuariano. Sólo la realidad de su misión pudo aliviar cualquier duda, y Dégel se recordó la verdadera razón por la cual estaba allí, en esa Biblioteca, en esa mansión.

Todos eran sospechosos y testigos a los que abordar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Orleans? —rompió el mutismo.

Se irguió junto a la joven al frente, quien seguía ajena, centrada la vista en los libros. Dégel encontró un pequeño plumero pendiendo bajo su brazo doblado. La razón le iluminó.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

La idea de que otro ser amado por Fluorite estuviera en peligro se forjó en su mente.

De pronto, la joven parpadeó, sorprendida. Giró el rostro en su dirección; sus ojos se encontraron con demasiada rapidez, mas ella volvió a ocultarlos debajo de su apatía.

—Sí… —respondió finalmente—: Así es —, un tono neutro, taciturno, y el repentino dejo de amargura.

El malestar de su desdén aguijoneó a Dégel:

—¿Y por qué estás precisamente aquí, en la Casa de Tourville…?

No pudo evitarlo, aquel acento de reproche le sorprendió incluso a él. De inmediato, supo cuán absurdo pudo haberse escuchado. Abrió los labios, a punto de reformular su pregunta…

— _¡Monsieur Dégel!_

La voz de Berthold atravesó la estancia. Si la veracidad de su misión no había causado efecto antes, en ese instante lo consiguió. Dégel apartó la vista, moviéndose por inercia hacia la puerta. La característica de su compostura innata regresó, justo cuando volvió a encontrarse con el dueño de la casa.

—Ah, ahí está… ¿Así que después de todo sí quiso mirar los viejos libros de mi familia? —el tono estridente llenó la Biblioteca, pese haberse quedado en el umbral—. Oh, Monsieur, hubiera prendido una lámpara. Apenas y pude verse un alma aquí dentro —soltó una risa—. Pero venga. Lamento haberlo dejado. Ahora podemos pasar al comedor e ir a tomar la cena. Debe estar usted muerto de hambre…

Le palmeó el hombro, llevándolo hacia la salida. Dégel no pudo negar sus atenciones. Dejándose llevar por su anfitrión, estiró tan sólo una vez el cuello, en dirección de los libreros que antes hubiera atravesado.

La figura femenina, a la que buscaba, había desaparecido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hacia las Estrellas**

 **-Capítulo 2: Aliados-**

"¡El misterio! Sí, un misterio profundo nos envuelve. Cuanta más luz, más misterio"

Thomas Carlyle

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su anfitrión volvió a conducirlo a través de los mismos corredores.

Regresando a la estancia principal, aquel recibidor principal que lo había hechizado con su estructura, tomaron ahora el pasillo formado como un arco bajo las escaleras que daban hacia el ala oeste. Un recorrido rápido en aquel pasaje, gemelo al anterior, los llevó hacia un salón donde una mesa de seis sillas aguardaba en el centro.

Tal como todo en la mansión, el comedor mantenía el cálido aire que caracterizaba a la casa Tourville. Aunque pequeño, los arreglos de mantelería y la vajilla bien dispuesta, fomentaban elegancia, así como los cuadros en las paredes y la chimenea al fondo eran reflejo de distinción y calidez.

—Tome asiento, Monsieur Dégel…

Berthold se adelantó, recorrió una silla en su favor. El joven la aceptó, agradecido. Aguardó a que su anfitrión, ubicado a la cabecera, ocupara su lugar y así tener derecho a sentarse.

Sin embargo, Berthold permaneció de pie, junto a su silla, observando hacia la entrada de doble puerta. Tras varios segundos, alargados en minutos, Hoffman apareció. Con semblante serio, se acercó hasta su amo, a quien le susurró con reserva al oído. Discreto, Dégel permaneció callado, atento a cualquier indicio que pudiera ser trascendental en el futuro.

De pronto, el rostro del joven anfitrión, tornó de la atención al disgusto.

Hoffman se apartó, hacia la otra esquina de la mesa. Finalmente, Berthold tomó asiento. Ofreció una media sonrisa a su huésped, ajena de toda alegría:

—Parece que cenaremos sólo los dos, Señor Dégel. Todos mis _allegados_ parecen algo… indispuestos.

Bajo otras circunstancias, sin aquel estupor del que todavía no lograba deshacerse tras sus pasos en la Biblioteca, Dégel habría recurrido a su habilidosa inquisición para preguntar a quiénes se refería. En cambio, en aquella ahora, tan sólo pudo asentir, sentarse a la mesa y esperar a la llegada de su primer platillo.

Tras un par de cucharadas silenciosas al _fondue_ de champiñones servido como entrada, fue de nuevo Berthold quien recuperó la voz en la estancia. Su conversación se derivó inmediatamente al mismo tema con el que encontrara a Dégel hacia unos minutos: la grandeza de la Mansión Tourville, lo espacioso que era unas hectáreas más adelante, el trecho de río que pertenecía a sus tierras, el cómo la prensa francesa seguía hablando de la elegancia de la estructura arquitectónica, de los bailes ofrecidos en el salón principal...

Los platillos desfilaron mientras degustaban y conversaban, Dégel siempre atento, interrumpiendo la conversación sólo para emitir gestos de sorpresa, siguiendo el juego, usando sabiamente sus modales y así conseguir sus objetivos. Esperando encontrar algún atisbo de sospecha, dejó finalmente de soslayar discretamente hacia las esquinas de la casa cada vez que algún sirviente entraba para traer un nuevo corte de cordero o cubiertos limpios. La imagen de cierta sirvienta se difuminó lentamente de su cabeza, y sintió recuperarse plenamente cuando Hoffman ordenó el postre.

El joven del Santuario declinó la generosa oferta de crema bavoroise con fresas, aceptando solamente el vasito de licor que el mayordomo trajo como digestivo.

Los ojos del acuariano miraron hacia al frente, detrás de la cabeza de su anfitrión quien continuaba parloteando la magnanimidad de su herencia familiar. La manecilla corta del fino reloj pendular estaba a punto de marcar las 10 de la noche.

Y Dégel permanecía ahí, sin conseguir información relevante a su trabajo allí.

—Oh, y espera a ver el "Elysion", Monsieur Dégel... —el casi monólogo de Berthold continuaba—. Tiene los acabados más exquisitos de toda la Mansión Tourville...

—Disculpe, Monsieur Berthold —cortó de repente—. Aprecio cada señalamiento y descripción que me ha concedido acerca del patrimonio de su familia. Estoy seguro de que es un regalo que no concede a cualquier persona —afirmó su voz—. Sin embargo, debo ser franco con usted... Vine a Orleans porque fue usted mismo quien envió una carta al Santuario, pidiendo nuestra intervención en un asunto que, como usted señaló, ha estado agobiando a los ciudadanos y a la policía. Así que -realmente no deseo ser grosero, pero- quisiera pedirle toda la información que tenga al respecto y empezar con mi propia investigación cuanto antes.

Berthold se quedó quieto, aún con la boca entreabierta como le había quedado luego de la interrupción tan repentina. En un instante, recuperó su gesto tranquilo, se limpió los labios con la servilleta y carraspeó.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, Señor Dégel... Tiene usted toda la razón. Disculpe —echó una risa nerviosa—. Tendrá que perdonarme. Mi abuelo me hablaba sin césar del Santuario y de Monsieur Sage que, bueno… Siempre tuve curiosidad de tener en persona a uno de ustedes. Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, me exalté tanto por darles a conocer qué había hecho el abuelo, que incluso olvidé la importancia de su permanencia en este lugar. Disculpe, disculpe, he sido desconsiderado.

Dégel movió la cabeza, alzando una palma, condescendiente.

—Todo lo contrario, agradezco sus atenciones... —sonrió, un atisbo de arrepentimiento arrebujó en sus entrañas. Ese afán de ser cortés quiso dominarlo.

—Bueno... —Berthold continuó—. ¿Por dónde empezaremos...? Quizá lo mejor sea iniciar por el principio, cuando Madame Clovarfaille encontró el primer cuerpo. Fue todo un escándalo. Todo Orleans se llenó de preguntas y miedo. Oh, sí, sobre todo miedo. ¿Sabe usted que no habíamos tenido una noticia tan impactante en toda Francia desde que Polonia nos dejó en paz? Si mi padre viviera aún, habría dicho que es la advertencia divina contra nuestras ideas "herejes" —rio de nuevo, divertido ahora—. Aay, mi padre siempre detestó a Descartes y el nuevo razonamiento francés. Se lamentaba de que fuera precisamente Francia la nación que originara tales pensamientos...

—¿Dónde y hace cuánto descubrieron el primer cuerpo? —interrumpió de nuevo, cuando descubrió la nueva fractura de atención al tema principal. Berthold razonó un tiempo.

—Fue hace dos meses, si recuerdo con exactitud... La corriente del río lo trajo hasta el puente. La hierba y la basura que viene del canal hicieron que "aquello" se atorara en la superficie y ya no pudiera continuar su travesía rumbo al mar...

Entrelazó los dedos, puestos sobre la mesa completamente libre de platos y cubiertos. Sus ojos divagaron en la lejanía.

—Dios, fue terrible. Madame Clovarfaille aún no acaba de recuperarse. Y cuando dejaron otro en el callejón detrás de la comisaría, la ciudad entera casi enloqueció. Fue la primera plana en todos los diarios dominicales. "Cadáver descansa a las puertas de la policía". Ya se imaginará usted lo impotente que se sintió nuestro primer oficial. Todos murmuraban a sus espaldas por su incompetencia. Que dejaran un muerto en sus mismas narices, hizo que su buena reputación traída por su servicio en la guerra se viniera abajo. Pobre hombre, pobre hombre...

—¿Y el tercer cuerpo?

En su mente, Dégel esculpió cada palabra, cada movimiento, cada gesto... La nueva expresión, forjada entre el desconsuelo y la perturbación, también se guardó en sus adentros. El tono elocuente se redujo en un débil susurro.

—Sí, ese... —Berthold se aclaró la garganta un par de veces—. Ese apareció hace quince días. Me encontraba en mi paseo vespertino por los límites de las tierras de mi familia cuando lo descubrimos. Ahí, entre los matorrales. Era un muchachito. Si no hubiese tenido esa... esa... esa horrenda expresión en su rostro, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba dormido. Nos acercamos a él sólo cuando ninguno de nuestros gritos porque saliera de mi propiedad lo ahuyentaron. Fue realmente aterrador.

Negó, cerrando los ojos, haciendo una cruz sobre su pecho. Dégel lamentó haberle forzado a hablar acerca de un hecho que conocía con antelación; la carta de Berthold al Patriarca ya había explicado, someramente, aquellos acontecimientos. Pero escribir y hablar son acciones distantes una de la otra, y Dégel requería de mirar aquellas expresiones para entender mejor quién era ese hombre frente a él.

La fatalidad de la muerte, su efecto ensordecedor sobre los vivos, fue algo más que quedó clavado en él aquel día, mirando la angustia de un hombre, representación de todos, temeroso ante el descubrimiento de lo que es la vida en realidad: Un espacio efímero, un breve suspiro.

—Amo...

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta. Hoffman se acercó lentamente, señaló hacia el reloj.

Berthold dio un respingo:

—Por el gran rey, ¡qué tarde es! Si mi padre viviera me reprendería por hablar de muertos a una hora tan inadecuada —soltó una risa, levantándose de la silla. Dégel lo imitó—. Bueno, mañana continuaremos. Estoy seguro que querrá ver los alrededores por usted mismo. Así que lo acompañaré, antes de que deba ir a Alemania como ya le he dicho. Sí, mañana, muy temprano, partiremos ambos hacia la Delegación para hablar con Monsieur Mounterdad, con todo esto que ha pasado con su reputación me temo que no querrá hablar con usted si no estoy yo. Ah, qué hombre tan necio... —rio.

Se encaminó a la puerta, con Dégel a su espalda. Caminaron hasta llegar nuevamente a la recepción. La caja dorada aguardaba, todavía junto a la puerta, como la habían dejado.

Dégel asió la correa, y la posó a su espalda con facilidad. Su anfitrión abrió los ojos con diversión, e hizo alguna broma sobre lo engañosa que puede ser la vida si un hombre podía izar un baúl de tal magnitud con tanta holganza.

—Bien, Hoffman lo llevará a su habitación, Monsieur. Está al fondo del ala oeste. Debo decirle que no es la mejor recámara que tenemos, pero sí es la de mejor posición. Allá no escuchará ese ir y venir tan molesto de la servidumbre. Le gustará, ya lo creo que sí...

Subieron juntos las escaleras. Berthold los detuvo en el descanso, antes de que los peldaños partieran en dos direcciones distintas. Señaló a la derecha.

—Mi habitación está en la parte este. Subiendo por estas escaleras, yendo por el pasillo principal, la encontrará luego de tres puertas. Si requiriera de algo, puede encontrarme ahí o abajo, en el despacho. Hoffman lo puede llevar también.

El mayordomo asintió, cerca como estaba.

Berthold estuvo a punto de bostezar. Giró y comenzó a subir los peldaños. Su voz salió pesadamente como sus pasos:

—Buenas noches, Monsieur. Descanse, mañana será un largo día.

Dégel aguardó, se inclinó suavemente, aun sabiendo que no sería visto:

—Buenas noches, Monsieur Berthold —esperó hasta que el hombre desapareció. Se volvió hacia Hoffman, quien volvió a asentir.

—Por aquí, monseiur —le indicó.

El mayordomo lo llevó escaleras arriba, luego a través de un corredor similar a los que había cruzado en la planta baja. Sólo la estrechez y la carencia de sillones entre puerta y puerta, eran las únicas diferencias. La luz era mucho más tenue también, gracias a las pocas lámparas encendidas. Cortinas de color guirnalda cubrían las ventanas, así como la alfombra que amainaba el sonido de sus pasos.

—¿A qué hora acostumbra levantarse Monsieur Berthold? —preguntó bajo, en respeto a las puertas cerradas y los probables huéspedes dormidos que podría haber en el interior.

Hoffman continuaba andando, sin mirarlo.

—El amo suele levantarse al alba, monsieur.

Dégel asintió, satisfecho de que su investigación pudiese empezar a primera hora del día. Doblaron hacia la derecha cuando el pasillo lo hiciera, y continuaron en silencio. De pronto, una puerta se abrió, pero Hoffman prosiguió en sus pasos, ignorando a la mujer de gruesas facciones que llevaba una bandeja con trastos sucios en las manos. El vestido oscuro y la cofia blanca matizada con encaje que envolvía el cabello amarrado en una bola, delataron la condición de sirvienta.

La mujer los pasó de largo, luego de hacer una reverencia rápida. El joven la miró de soslayo, y recordó la Biblioteca.

Su curiosidad fue más poderosa que antes y se vio cediendo ante ella. Pero aún debía ser discreto…Tardó varios segundos, reflexionando en la mejor manera de preguntar.

Trató de matizar el nervio en su voz:

—Realmente es una estancia muy hermosa…

Miró a Hoffman asentir, callado.

—Me percaté de que la servidumbre es bastante variada también...

El hombre al frente asintió de nuevo: —El amo ha seguido la voluntad del Señor Schnovann y le ha permitido a la servidumbre vivir aquí. La propiedad lo requiere, además; hay tantas actividades por hacer que pocos sirvientes serían insuficientes.

El mayordomo se detuvo, junto al umbral de la última puerta antes de que el pasillo terminara. Una vez abierta, el hombre se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso. Sin embargo, Dégel se quedó en su posición.

—Me apena preguntar, pues sólo soy un huésped y un servidor de esta casa, pero... Antes de la cena, me encontré con una de las sirvientas en la biblioteca. Se trata de una persona que conocí hace algunos años y... Bien, esperaba poder cruzar algunas palabras con ella nuevamente, pero no volví a verla durante toda la velada.

Hoffman permaneció pensativo:

—¿En la biblioteca? —un rastro de desconcierto cruzó sus ojos envejecidos—. Lo lamento, monsieur, pero debe haber algún error. Ningún sirviente tiene permitido entrar a la biblioteca, es una orden directa del amo. Le disgusta que toquen las cosas que fueron de su abuelo. Será mejor que hable con la servidumbre nuevamente, al amo no le gustara saber que alguien osó desobedecerlo.

Inicio su camino, de vuelta hacia el pasillo. Dégel lo detuvo, antes de que lograra pasar a su lado. Una fuerte reprimenda atravesó su cabeza por la falta de cuidado en su lengua.

—Aguarde… —sostuvo el hombro del mayordomo, motivándolo a volverse de nuevo. Sonrió, fingiendo vergüenza:

—Tal vez fue sólo un error de mi parte. Olvidé mencionarles que tengo dificultades con mi vista desde hace tiempo. Es probable que me confundiera y creyera que se trataba de algún sirviente. Probablemente ni siquiera haya sido una persona, aquello sólo fue una sombra que vi desde lejos, pudo ser sólo un espejismo —mintió. Hizo una inclinación—. Me disculpo por causar inconvenientes.

El mayordomo se enderezó, jalándose las puntas de la levita, su rostro de tranquilidad recuperado.

—Descuide, monsieur. La casa de Tourville agradece su sinceridad. De cualquier forma, estaré atento a cualquier atisbo de intromisión en la biblioteca. En cuanto a su estancia aquí: Si usted está de acuerdo, nuestra ama de llaves subirá su desayuno a la misma hora que lo hacemos para el amo.

El muchacho asintió, agradecido. Esta vez, Hoffman se inclinó.

—Hay agua caliente esperando, por si desea asearse antes de dormir. Qué tenga una noche de gran descanso, monseiur.

En seguida se marchó. Dégel entró a la habitación una vez que el hombre se perdiera en la oscuridad del pasillo. Su espalda se mantuvo unida varios minutos a la puerta cerrada. Distraído como estaba, no pudo percatarse de la amplitud del espacio, del fuego tenue junto a la chimenea en una esquina, o de los mismos acabados neoclasicistas en muebles y ornamentos. La cama era el objeto de mayor predominio en toda la recámara, colocada junto a la pared a la izquierda, endoselada por telas trasparentes, caídas desde cada una de las cuatro esquinas.

Dejando su armadura donde pudiera verla, Dégel se sentó en el filo de la mullida cómoda. Escuchó el largo suspiro que exhalaron sus pulmones. Sus agarrotados músculos fueron una exigencia para ir a dormir, pero los días a caballo y en altamar también habían mermado la higiene de la cual era admirador. Sin refutarlo más, acudió a la tina al otro extremo de la habitación. Se sorprendió del cambio de ropa que descansaba colgado en un perchero cercano. Ropa de dormir también le aguardaba.

Una sonrisa de gratitud escapó de su rostro, su equipaje no llegaría sino hasta mañana, en la diligencia que había partido junto a él unos días antes. Recibir un cambio de ropa, fue un acto de amabilidad que lo convenció de las buenas intenciones de aquella familia. O podría ser un engaño también. No quiso reflexionarlo en ese momento...

El agua caliente fue un deleite mayor que el de contemplar un edificio de bellas estructuras, o el de cenar un delicioso manjar francés. Una vez terminado su trabajo con el jabón y quedara libre de toda suciedad, se dirigió a la tela blanca, doblada sobre un banquillo cercano a la tina. Seco nuevamente, tomó las ropas que dejaran para él. Imaginó a la sirvienta, a las manos hábiles que debieron almidonar la camisola, además de enganchar otra levita y aquel pantalón de peto largo.

Suspiró de nuevo... La misma reprimenda le agolpó. De no haber sido por su habilidad para convencer a otros, el mayordomo de la mansión habría descubierto _aquella_ desobediencia. De no haber estado ansioso por verla de nuevo, Dégel sabía que no habría sido tan descuidado como para haber delatado a Fluorite inconscientemente.

Una sonrisa escapó sus labios, sin notarlo. Saberla con el mismo atrevimiento de antaño, capaz de violar las reglas de aquella casa con tal de ir a leer las eminencias de aquella biblioteca, le resultó divertido y… tranquilizador.

Se vistió y se dirigió a la mesita junto a la ventana. Un tintero y una pluma limpia descansaban en la parte alta, mientras que hojas de algodón estaban en la gavetilla de en medio. Se sentó en la silla de refinados diseños, dispuesto a escribir. Debía informarle al Patriarca de su llegada y sus recientes hallazgos.

Se quedó quieto, antes de comenzar. Sus manos dejaron la pluma un momento para hacer girar ente sus dedos los anteojos de débil armazón. La conmoción de su reencuentro en la biblioteca le asedió de nuevo, la actitud distante, la voz deferente, la última carta...

Se sonrió con tristeza esta vez, observando las lentes cada vez más desgastadas.

Porque supo, no sin desconsuelo, que su estadía en Francia sería para dos –y no sólo una– misiones qué resolver.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Junio 23, 1738**

Apreciable amiga,

Cuán inestable nos resulta el tiempo, ¿no lo crees así?

Me parece una mentira que sean dos años los que nos separan de ese inusitado encuentro en la ya lejana Francia. Sin embargo, debo concederte la razón una vez más, pues el transcurso de los días no es ya ese consumador miedo que debe sentir la flor cuando el verano se termina y la promesa de su muerte la domina. No es así más… Con la fortuna de una amistad creciente al paso de cada día, de interminables misivas en el caso nuestro, el inevitable desliz del tiempo se torna ahora en una oportunidad, en el deseo de que el paseo del Sol por los cielos se apresure y así la fecha de correspondencia arribe más rápido.

Soy yo quien esta vez ocupa el estrado de la gratitud y quien ahora se inclina, como si estuviera allí, frente a ti, y así agradecer las palabras que me has brindado los últimos veinticuatro meses. Y es en honor a este ciclo que termina y reinicia, que también me obligo a responder al desconsuelo transmitido en tu última carta.

Conoces bien mis pensamientos, Fluorite, y veo que a estas alturas eres una de las personas en quien más he conseguido confiar hasta ahora. Mi ideología no te es ajena, y sabes cuánto deseo respetar la libertad de decisión de los otros. Sin embargo, de no ser por la melancolía con la que envolvieras tus últimas letras, especialmente en esas preguntas que formulaste con tanto esmero incluso sabiendo que no tendrías respuesta, entonces, probablemente habría podido callar y no entremeterme.

"¿Quién soy para el mundo?", fue tu voz manifestada dentro de tu carta. Aunado ese cuestionamiento digno de mi pavor: "¿Qué es lo que podría yo ofrecer?"

Mi corazón se estremece con el sólo pensamiento de que hayas caído en la artimaña de este siglo. ¿Aceptaste sus ideas? ¿Te has conformado a su manera? Hablar de sus expectativas y su "futuro prometedor" es lo único que han albergado tus letras las últimas misivas. ¿Dos años han sido suficiente para que la transparencia de esta fluorita se haya tornado al hollín más nimio?

¿Qué puedes ofrecer...? ¿Y tú lo preguntas?

Tú, quien eres dueña de imaginación desbordante, el arma más poderosa que este mundo ha visto. Tú, que con un sólo desliz de la pluma puedes convertir una vida ilusoria en poderosa realidad.

Una vez más lo comprendo, y no puedo más que estremecerme: El miedo es un rival insaciable, capaz de herir las almas más formidables. Mas, ¿a dónde habría ido esta humanidad si cada meta hubiese sido nublada por el miedo? ¿Y a dónde habremos de ir si cada objetivo viene acompañado por el temor de un futuro desconocido?

Las personas dudarán de ti, Fluorite. Tus más apreciables amigos podrían convertirse en adversarios en algún momento. Entonces, sólo quedarás tú, tú y aquellos motivos, los cuales forjaron tu decisión de emprender el camino. En aquel glorioso día entenderás cuán suficiente eres a ti misma. Cuán basta y perfecta eres para vivir sin la aprobación de los otros.

¿Que qué espera de ti el mundo? Podría escribir línea tras línea, combatiendo esa vana palabrería con la que ellos desean vestirte. Me pregunto si sería suficiente…

¿Y qué espero yo?, también me lo preguntaste...

La sentencia es sencilla: Cierra esta carta, busca el espejo donde tu reflejo se vea claro, y realiza esa pregunta a la persona más importante que debiera responderla.

¿Escuchaste su afirmación?

Eso que _ella_ desea... Es lo mismo que yo espero.

Es justo lo que eres.

Y es mucho más que suficiente...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó, cuando la luz se filtró entre el dosel de su cama.

Negado a despertar de su revitalizante sueño, sus ojos se crisparon mientras sus brazos aferraban las almohadas. El rayo persistió, posiblemente con el movimiento del sol. La persistencia de aquel desliz luminoso fue suficiente. Entonces, los parpados se abrieron de lleno, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se incorporaba.

Dégel observó al rededor, recobrado por completo. Miró a la ventana, en donde la luz lucía perfectamente clara.

—¡Maldición! —arrojó en su lengua.

Se vistió a toda prisa, echando otro grupo de maldiciones mentales en su contra por haberse quedado dormido. Despertar antes del alba no era una tarea difícil para él, pero el cansancio de casi un mes entero sin haber dormido como era debido, sumado al placer que su cuerpo sintiera al encontrarse en un confortable lecho luego de tanto tiempo, abogaron en su contra.

Usando las ropas ofrecidas por sus anfitriones, y tras haber echado un vistazo rápido a su aspecto en el espejo largo con el que contaba su habitación, el muchacho salió de la misma en busca de su hospedador. Ignoró las miradas fortuitas encontradas en el camino, procedentes de los sirvientes que a esa hora del día eran -tal como lo había hablado con Hoffman- muchos y variados.

Cuando llegó a la gran recepción, no halló algo más que un salón aún más esplendido con la luz de la mañana. En esa forma, a Dégel le pareció más espaciosa y veleidosa a la vista. Sus ojos y toda su atención quedaron perdidos en las figuras del mural bellamente ilustrado en la fachada contraria a las escaleras. Durante la noche, distraído quizá por la conversación persistente de Berthold Du Tourville, no había podido apreciar nada del encantamiento de aquella escena a la que Dégel reconoció inmediatamente: El canto de las nereidas antes de destrozar al Orfeo caído, luego de su viaje fallido al Inframundo.

Sintiendo aquel mórbido interés, apreciando un hecho que para los suyos era más que un simple mito, Dégel se deleitó en sus adentros, admirado tal como siempre de apreciar la manera en la que los otros mortales, ajenos al Santuario, interpretaban la vida de los antiguos griegos. Sólo el vaivén de las figuras de la servidumbre, escaleras abajo, pudo lanzarlo nuevamente a la realidad. Dégel interceptó al mayordomo principal de la casa de Tourville.

—¡Hoffman! —bajó veloz. Afortunadamente, el hombre se detuvo.

—Oh, monsieur Dégel. Está despierto...

El muchacho asintió, preguntó por su joven anfitrión. Hoffman negó suavemente.

—El amo tuvo que salir. Hay algunos problemas con los lapidarios de la Casa Tourville y él tuvo que ir a resolverlos. Me pidió que le ofreciera disculpas por el repentino cambio... —detectó el ofuscamiento en el gesto contrario—. Descuide, me aseguró que regresaría tan pronto como le fuera posible. Puede descansar en su habitación o visitar cualquier área de la mansión. Estoy seguro que el amo regresara antes de lo que se imagina.

Estuvo a punto de continuar su camino, pero se volvió una vez más:

—Por cierto, dado que el amo se fue sin desayunar, y también porque usted permanecía dormido todavía, decidimos llevar el desayuno a su habitación hasta que estuviera despierto para recibirlo. Una de nuestras sirvientas subirá en seguida para hacerlo.

Se marchó, desapareciendo por uno de los corredores a la izquierda.

Dégel se quedó en su sitio, un instante, digiriendo la nueva encrucijada impuesta ahora. Pensó en marcharse por su propia cuenta, diciéndose una y otra vez que no requería del apoyo del hombre más importante de Orleans. El razonamiento se esfumó al recordarse la reserva requerida en esa misión. Frustrado más que resignado, regresó por su camino, rumbo a su habitación. Se convenció de tener aún aquella casa como escenario de investigación; mientras no pudiera salir, podía reunir rastros suficientes en donde estuviese.

Su recámara fue el primer sitio de búsqueda. Caminó por la plataforma alfombrada, memorizando cada espacio y el acomodo bien distribuido para la mueblería fina, una disposición que probablemente se repetiría en el resto de habitaciones y le daría una ventaja al momento de adentrarse en ellos en la oscuridad. Consciente de que nada sospechosos podría estar oculto en las gavetas o los cajones de su propia habitación, se dedicó a observar por la ventana, hacia la extensión de tierra, el jardín descendente que, luego de varios metros, se perdía en árboles hasta donde alcanzara la vista. Más allá, perdido el horizonte, se dibujaban las líneas curvas de montes desconocidos. El cielo, azul nítido ese día, era un fondo fijo en la parte superior.

La puerta hizo ruido al abrirse y Dégel se giró medianamente en su dirección. Su boca estuvo a punto de abrirse con una reprensión ante aquella entrada que no solicitó su permiso, pero calló.

Aquella figura delgada, entrando de espaldas, se bamboleó torpemente con la tarea ardua de empujar la puerta mientras cargaba la bandeja ocupada de las delicias de su desayuno. Vislumbrar el cabello rubio, protegido hábilmente por la cofia respectiva a su cargo, le dio motivos para dejar su pasividad y correr a auxiliarla. La muchacha se giró en seguida, nada pudo hacer cuando quitaron la charola de sus brazos.

—Gra-gracias...

Dégel miró su rostro al fin. No pudo ocultar su descontento cuando encontró el color miel y no el azul en aquellos ojos. Aun así, le sonrió:

—No hay de qué.

Llevó él mismo la bandeja a la mesita que figuraba como escritorio. La muchachita salió un breve instante y enseguida regresó, arrastrando esta vez un carrito en el que traquetearon graciosamente tazas, una tetera y otros cubiertos. El café quedó servido con gran maestría, al igual que el zumo anaranjado.

La jovencita sonrió:

—Nuestro cocinero lo exprimió esta mañana. También tenemos mermelada de diferentes sabores; manzana, frambuesa y, la especialidad de la casa, jalea de chocolate con avellanas. Las codornices y la salsa son recién hechas, y puedo traerle más si lo desea.

Dégel asintió, en silencio. Observó con detenimiento sus movimientos. Su escrutinio le ayudó a encontrar las diferencias entre ésa y otra figura similar. De haber sido más alta, y de haber poseído aquellos ojos formidablemente azules, su mente habría continuado con el mismo juego de engaños.

—¿Monsieur? —se dio cuenta de que la muchacha había estado llamándolo por demasiado tiempo—. ¿Hay algo más que pueda ofrecerle?

Tenía una mirada albergada por la mansedumbre, atenta y servicial. El joven acuariano percibió la preocupación y, sobre todo, la atención de la que sería capaz una mirada así. Entonces, intuyó una aliada.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿podrías ayudarme a saber si una persona que conozco trabaja aquí?

La jovencita abrió los ojos, mas su sorpresa se difuminó ante la misma actitud mansa:

—Espero poder ayudar, dígame de quién se trata.

Dégel se entretuvo con sus razonamientos de secretismo. Al final, optó por ser directo:

—Bueno, es un poco difícil decirlo. Hace más de cuatro años que no la veo y es muy probable que su apariencia haya cambiado. La última vez, era de tu complexión y de tu estatura. Ahora seguramente es más alta. Su cabello es rubio también, ojos azules y sumamente expresivos —ocultó su sonrisa antes de ser descubierta—. En fin... Ayer la encontré de manera fortuita y lo único que pude reconocer fue que ella se encuentra trabajando aquí. Sin embargo, no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

La jovencita se tomó el mentón, pensando largo rato. Su mirada ceñuda parpadeó, atenta al piso.

—Qué extraño... Trabajo aquí desde hace tiempo y no he visto a ninguna sirvienta con esas características.

El desconsuelo oprimió a Dégel, así como la sospecha. ¿Acaso debía buscarla él mismo?

—Pero descuide, monsieur —le sonrió de nuevo—. Mantendré mis ojos muy abiertos. Podría tratarse del nuevo personal que llegó a la mansión hace dos semanas. Si la veo, le informaré cuanto antes.

Dégel imitó su gesto, inclinándose: —Te lo agradezco...

Levantó la mirada, la pregunta clara en sus ojos violáceos. La jovencita se inclinó rápidamente.

—Mi nombre es Cossette, monsieur. Y no hay de qué.

—Cossette... —repitió—. Por favor, que esto quede entre nosotros. No quisiera causar problemas, o hacer parecer que estoy aquí sólo por motivos personales.

La complicidad apareció en los ojos amielados, Cossette asintió asiduamente.

—Seré discreta, señor. Vendré a informarle lo que descubra.

Se retiró. En su nueva soledad, Dégel no tuvo más opción que aceptar los alimentos ofrecidos. Complaciendo su apetito, pudo reorganizar nuevos planes para aquella mañana mientras aguardaba el regreso de Berthold. Conocer a la servidumbre y los espacios que le serían hogar momentáneo, era una buena idea para reconocer los pormenores del lugar. Si, además, encontraba por su cuenta a la antigua amiga de sus cartas, ya no presentaría tal objeción.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, se encaminó a la cocina a donde llevó bandeja y trastos sucios. Su actitud considerada le valió una inmediata reputación ante las encargadas de la limpieza relacionadas a los actos culinarios. La jefa de los lavatrastos, una mujer corpulenta y de voz estridente, llamada Genoveva, lo presentó rápidamente al resto de ayudantes en la cocina. Cuales aves de rapiña, la mayoría postergó sus labores para conglomerarse alrededor de aquel "Viajero de Atenas". Las preguntas, en los acentos delatores de las diversas áreas de Francia de las que provenían, asediaron a un Dégel gustoso de recibir la atención que podría convertirse en información valiosa para su búsqueda.

El primer dato obtenido fue de vital trascendencia: A excepción del dueño de la Mansión Du Tourville, nadie estaba al tanto de las razones concretas por las cuales había llegado a Orleans. Todos aceptaron la versión de que, aquel viajero, era sólo un antiguo conocido del amo, uno en suma interesante, hábil en su conversación, serio en su mirada mas no severo o poco sociable.

Dégel, entonces, entendió realmente el cuidado y la discreción que le serían requeridos para ese trabajo de indagación. Pues en cuanto surgió aquel funesto tema, casi casual como lo hizo parecer, de los cuerpos encontrados los últimos meses, los alegres rostros se oscurecieron, a su vez que las miradas escaparon.

—¿Para qué quiere saber sobre eso, monsieur? —cuestionó Genoveva, la única inquisitiva y repentinamente rigorosa.

Dégel hizo aparecer una sonrisa fugaz, esa que delataba a un curioso mentecato. Modales de bobalicón, eran siempre necesarios en sus trabajos encubiertos.

—Es sólo curiosidad... Me interesa saber qué tiene tan asustado a Monsieur Berthold, es todo —afirmó.

Los demás apretaron los labios, con miradas de indecisión entre la seguridad del silencio o la obligación de hablar para complacer al célebre extranjero. Genoveva tomó una papa a la que, acto seguido, comenzó a pelar con gran maestría. Su rostro ya no se viró más hacia él.

—Usted es un hombre agradable, monsieur. No debería meterse en asuntos tan delicados. Tal vez los hombres de la capital quieran ignorar a la religión y a los muertos, pero nosotros todavía respetamos nuestras buenas costumbres...

Continuó con su labor, sin hablar más. El resto de ellos también habían retornado a sus actividades, ignorando por completo al viajero que de pronto pareció un ser peligroso. Dégel sonrió, levantándose de la silla ofrecida casi una hora antes. Sin menor atisbo de ofensa, se marchó en silencio. Había obtenido suficiente información.

No regresó a la gran recepción, sino que, usando la puerta trasera con la que la cocina contaba, salió hacia un campo extenso. Un caminito pavimentado, pegado al edificio, fue su guía. El sol de aquel verano bañaba la extensión de pasto corto con la que se circundaba toda la mansión. Dégel atravesó el campo llano, usando el mismo sendero que dejaba salir un brazo hacia aquella dirección.

Aunque era temprano todavía, el calor comenzaba ya a predominar en su lucha contra el frío de la mañana. La brisa suave se unió a la alegría del clima, en una invitación a continuar sus pasos, justo hasta donde el caminito –convertido en angosta senda de greda– terminaba para desplegarse en un cúmulo de árboles frutales. Dégel los alcanzó, refugiándose en la sombra de las copas bajas. El susurro de las hojas, meciéndose al viento, se entremezcló con el cantar de algunos pájaros a los que no alcanzó a distinguir.

Desde aquella posición, antes de perderse en el encantamiento que incluso aquel bosquecillo producía, se entornó, mirando ahora hacia la mansión. Se percató de la distancia recorrida; el gran edificio, visto desde el ala este, estaba pleno y completo ante sus ojos, un rectángulo enorme, con líneas de pequeños cuadros, cubiertas por el borgoña de las cortinas. El lado del tejado en diagonal de aquella sección brilló con la luz del sol, así como una de las torres de estilo medievo que sobresalía desde la sección al norte.

Fue entonces que Dégel distinguió aquel movimiento, entre las colgaduras de la tercera de las ventanas a la izquierda. Contabilizó mentalmente, y reconoció la ubicación: aquella, era su recámara. Focalizó su vista, tratando de entender si eso entre el rayano y el cortinaje era realmente una figura humana o sólo su imaginación. El nuevo movimiento a las telas, cerrando de lleno las cortinas, confirmó sus sospechas.

Precipitado, sacó sus lentes, y miró de nuevo.

—Usted es el Viajero de Atenas…

Giró el rostro hacia atrás, al fondo del bosque. Nada encontró.

—¡Por aquí!

Levantó la cara, buscando aún. Encontró al niño, sentado sobre la rama de un manzano. Los pies se bambolearon, alegremente, como aquella sonrisa. Sin embargo, Dégel regresó su atención a la ventana. La visibilidad obtenida gracias a las lentes era perfecta esta vez, en cambio, nada había ahí donde creyera ver algo.

—Escuché su plática en la cocina, monsieur. Parece que está muy interesado en el Asesino de Orleans. Es una lástima que nadie quiera darle información…

Dégel volvió a levantar el rostro. Por su voz elocuente y la vivacidad de sus facciones, pudo reconocer a aquel muchachillo que le ayudara con su caballo justo la noche anterior. El cabello castaño se movió rebelde cuando el viento regresó a cernirse entre los árboles. Sus ojos, aún infantiles, se llenaron de una sagacidad capaz de traer el recuerdo de Kardia.

—Pero si usted quiere, monsieur, yo puedo ayudarle…

Dégel tuvo que admitirlo: una osadía como esa, demostrada por un chiquillo, resultaba divertido de ver. Se sacó las gafas nuevamente, y las guardó en el bolsillo interior de la levita. Entrelazando las manos en su espalda, sonrió con inocencia:

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que estoy realmente interesado en eso? Cualquiera querría preguntar sobre un acontecimiento tan polémico, ¿no lo crees?

El muchachito se alzó de hombros.

—Ah, usted no es como los típicos viajeros que vienen a esta mansión. Casi siempre se la pasan pavoneándose con sus ropas finas o presumiéndole al amo que son más ricos que él. Pero usted tiene la mirada del personaje principal de mi libro favorito, es demasiado atento a todo… Además, aunque habla francés como nosotros, su rostro no está pálido. Tiene color como si viviera en algún lugar muy soleado. La gente que vive en lugares así es muy despierta.

Los ojos purpuras se abrieron, sinceramente sorprendidos. La sonrisa pintada, esta vez, fue honesta también.

—Veo que eres un chico muy observador…

La anchura de aquella sonrisa infantil fue la respuesta. El chico se impulsó y con un salto limpio bajó de aquella rama. Sus dos piernas lo sostuvieron firme, como un gato. Se sacudió las manos y las ropas envejecidas.

—Me llamo Yves —se pasó un dedo entre el labio y la nariz, soberbio. La sonrisa traviesa en todo su esplendor.

Y antes de que pudiera decir "no" a su claro ofrecimiento, el niño caminó, alzando un brazo como orden:

—Venga. Lo llevaré a la Comisaría, sé cómo salir sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Se adentró entre los árboles con gran decisión.

Dégel suspiró, obligando desaparecer a la mediana línea curva todavía surcando su rostro. Hizo a las quejas desaparecer; no sería la primera vez en la que tuviese que depender de un guía para atravesar los recónditos secretos de una mansión. Las similitudes de su viaje anterior se negaban a dejar de atormentarlo.

Echó una mirada rápida a su espalda. Su joven hospedador parecía no haber regresado aún y los modales de la circunspecta apariencia que debía fingir le apremiaban a esperar por su llegada. Sin embargo, quedar a la expectativa, dejado en el limbo del incierto por tanto tiempo, era tan desagradable como inútil. Indagar por su cuenta, con un ayudante –aunque fuese pequeño– muy dispuesto, era una opción más provechosa.

Avanzó unos pasos, en disposición del más chico. La visión de las ventanas lo detuvo. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la misma tercera abertura.

—Sí, yo también la vi —Yves había regresado, mirando hacia allá, igual que él. Los juguetones ojos se entornaron, los hombros se encogieron—: Parece que es alguien a quien le gusta observar.

Regresó a su camino, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Dégel no lo evitó más, incluso olvidó el vano orgullo de su rango o de su edad; presuroso, lo siguió, aguardando mayor información, cualquier indicio de explicación a ese doble misterio, abierto ante sus ojos, neblinoso como el pequeño bosque al que se adentraron.

Esperando que la boca palabrera del niño revelara más…

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Esperaban un reencuentro ameno? ¿Querían leer más del paradero de Fluorite?**

 **Lo lamento, este fic quiere ir lento con su misterio ¬w¬**

 **Por cierto, creo que ya debe saberlo pero, "Yves" se pronuncia algo así como "Ifs". Es un nombre que me encanta *corazones***

 **¿Qué paso con Fluo? ¿Qué debe hacer Dégel, quien por cierto está más cieguito de lo que pensamos? ¿Qué tan buena idea es tener aliados?**

 **Muero por seguir conociendo sus premoniciones sobre el futuro de esta historia.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¡Los amodoro! Nos vemos la siguiente semana (espero...)**


	4. Revelación

**Mil años después...**

 **¿Para qué quitó la emoción? Las disculpas pueden esperar, mejor los dejaré leer.**

 **Disfruten... Que Dégel descubrirá muchas cosas hoy (y con un capítulo largo, además)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El camino no fue demasiado largo.

Durante su rumbo en aquel tramo boscoso perteneciente a la Mansión Tourville, Dégel distinguió solamente el frío de los abetos y los robles, sumado a la incesante aura de encanto que no mermaba de hacerse presente en todo aquello que fuera propiedad de esa noble familia.

Mirando al frente, hacia su guía de corta estatura, el joven del Santuario creyó remontarse a los bosques de algún relato antiguo, a la sensación hechizante que predice un suceso sobrenatural o extraordinario. Como si aquel niño fuera solamente una ilusión y no la concreta imagen que hacía ruido con cada zancada, cada palabra.

—Siempre que vengo aquí siento que los árboles me hablan o como si pudiera entender el canto de los pájaros —habló de pronto Yves, volteando apenas el rostro para sonreírle—. ¡Qué tonto, ¿no cree?!

Dégel le sonrió, le pareció interesante no ser el único que sufriera de hiperpercepciones.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —cuestionó.

—¡Claro! Es mi lugar favorito... Vengo todo el tiempo, siempre que no estoy haciendo algún mandado para la mansión o cuando puedo escaparme de la vista de la Señora Genoveva —la risa surgió—. Mi hermana siempre se enoja conmigo por esa razón.

—¿Tu hermana? —lo miró, ahora caminando a su mismo nivel.

Yves asintió: —Sí, trabaja aquí también. Es una de las sirvientas. Se llama Cossette.

Los ojos violáceos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿Cossette es tu hermana?

—¿La conoce? —el chico se detuvo, atento. Luego resurgió su mueca divertida—. ¿Verdad que es muy molesta? Siempre metida en todas partes, sabe más de los visitantes a la mansión que todos los sirvientes juntos... ¡Más que Hoffman de seguro! Y siempre me está diciendo qué hacer, como si fuera un niño.

Aquello último invitó a Dégel a frenar la repentina risa que estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho.

Carraspeó, un par de veces, y volvió a preguntarle.

—¿Hace cuánto trabajan aquí, Yves?

El niño se tomó un tiempo para reflexionar.

—Bueno, yo tenía dos años cuando llegamos a la mansión. Este fue el único refugió que mi hermana pudo encontrar para nosotros... Nuestros padres... Ellos fallecieron hace tiempo con la epidemia que Francia sufrió hace diez años. El Padre Giles nos ofreció ir a un orfelinato, pero eso significaba separarnos. Así que Cossette decidió trabajar en algunas casas para ganar dinero. Pero sólo hasta que encontró esta mansión pudo conseguir un lugar donde vivir para los dos.

Se había detenido, paulatinamente como el ánimo de su voz se perdió hasta convertirse en un débil murmullo. Dégel frenó también, observándolo con tristeza. La sensación de soledad fue en demasía familiar, mas nada había tan cruento como el acto de entender que un niño, aunque tierno e inocente, debiera sufrir las mismas fatalidades del destino de la adultez.

Posó una mano en el pequeño hombro.

—Lo lamento, Yves... No quise hacerte recordar algo tan triste —le sonrió, cómplice ahora—. Y veo que tu hermana no es tan mala como dices, después de todo.

El niño torció el gesto, un puchero arrebujó en sus labios parados como un pato.

—Bueno, tal vez no la odio tanto. Pero eso no quita que sea muy mandona conmigo.

Y siguió de nuevo su camino, marchando con gran decisión, olvidando por completo de su tristeza. La versatilidad en las emociones, un don exclusivo de la infancia, siempre le había parecido envidiable al joven acuariano. Tranquilo por su nueva alegría, caminó también a cortos pasos de su espalda.

El bosque terminó de pronto, tal como los rayos de luz surgidos de vez en vez entre las ramas fueron intercambiados por una luz más concisa, en cuanto los árboles cedieron el paso a una planicie corta, alfombrada con los tonos diversos de la grama. Una construcción de madera, bien diseñada, descansaba a pocos pasos. Una vez cerca, tras distinguir el sonido de relinchos y el olor característico de aquellos sitios, Dégel supo que se trataba. Era un establo.

Fue entonces cuando la actitud despejada de su joven guía se transformó en la discreción máxima de un espía. Yves se replegó a la pared más próxima, como si deseara fundirse con la madera y mantenerse oculto de los demás. Guardando su diversión, Dégel se quedó a su lado, observando sus próximos movimientos.

—Estoy seguro... —susurró el niño—, que el establo está vacío, ya es la hora del desayuno para los cuidadores de la caballería, pero no quiero arriesgarlo, monsieur.

Asomó la nariz por el filo donde las paredes de lado y frente se conectaban. De pronto, replegado todavía como una serpiente, sacó un pie y una mano para llevarlas a la otra parte del edifico. Después, el cuerpo entero desapareció. Dégel suspiró. Aunque era resultara gracioso de ver, sabía que el tiempo transcurría sin miramientos. Su caminata por el bosque había sido breve, pero aún había mucho qué hacer.

Sin mero atisbo de temor, dio la vuelta también y detuvo en seco al muchachillo.

—No hay nadie, Yves. El establo está vacío.

El chico se viró de lleno, mirándolo con grandes ojos.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro?

Dégel dudó por un momento, pero, ¿había sentido en mentirle a un niño como ese?

—Tal vez te resulte extraño, Yves, pero puedo sentir la presencia de las personas. Saber si están cerca o lejos, incluso reconocer sus intenciones. De donde yo vengo lo llamamos "cosmos". Es una energía que vive en todo lo que existe, probablemente los científicos de Francia le den un nombre diferente muy pronto.

El rostro infantil se quedó absorto:

—Sin duda, usted se parece mucho a mi personaje favorito... —su ceño se frunció, repentino—. Pero, si sabe _leer_ a otras personas, ¿por qué no salió de la mansión usted mismo?

Dégel suspiro, no esperaba tener que explicar demasiado sus habilidades.

—Bien, en primer lugar, yo no le llamaría "leer", puesto que la etimología del vocablo es sumamente diferente a distinguir un cosmos... —el rostro del niño delataba expectación—. Y, en cuanto a salir por mi cuenta, debo decir que aún no conozco lo suficiente esta propiedad, por lo tanto, tener ayuda de un experto en el área me ha parecido mejor opción.

El rostro infantil se iluminó vanidoso al escuchar esa descripción sobre su persona. Dégel continuó:

—Así que, Yves... ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme esa salida a través de la cual, aseguraste, nadie se percataría de mi "escape"?

Yves alzó el brazo: —¡Será un placer, monsieur!

Continuaron, alejándose de las caballerías y así seguir el camino de grava que conectaba el establo con el muro circundante a la mansión. Yves los condujo hasta éste, donde una puerta metálica de doble hoja yacía. Sus manos aferraron el pendón que mantenía sellado portal contra portal.

—Nunca le ponen candado... El amo quiere que esté abierta porque nunca sabe cuándo vendrán a visitar su mansión.

Con gran esfuerzo, levantó la palanca y jaló. Contrario a su tamaño, la hoja se deslizó limpiamente, con un chirrido apenas audible. Yves la sostuvo, mantuvo el espacio suficiente para dejar a un adulto entrar.

—Vamos, monsieur.

Dégel miró atrás, hacia el edificio enorme que sobresalía entre los árboles. Devolvió su atención al chico, y asintió.

—Te lo agradezco, Yves... —y salió de allí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Hacia las Estrellas**

"Qué orgullo descubrir que nada te pertenece: qué revelación".

Emil Cioran

 **-Capítulo 3: Revelación-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

05 de Agosto de 1732

Querido Sr. Dégel,

Qué misteriosos son los poderes de las épocas.

Hice un descubrimiento muy interesante hace algunos días, ¿sabe? Recordará muy bien que le he hablado de la biblioteca que papá tenía. ¿Recuerda que le dije que he estado redescubriendo sus libros poco a poco? Desde que todo pasó, esa ha sido mi principal tarea. Quiero empaparme de las mismas ideas que él tenía, quiero conocer lo que a él le inspiraba y así poder hacer justicia a su novela. No me gustaría narrar algo que él no hubiera pensado ni por asomo, así que mi camino es largo...

Oh, por todos los cielos, comienzo a divagar de nuevo como una tonta. Usted disculpe.

En realidad, de lo que he querido escribirle es acerca de uno de esos libros hallados en la biblioteca de papá. Pues bien, estaba yo en mi búsqueda de aquellos mamotretos, cuando encontré entre los mismos un volumen delgado, sin pastas que cubrieran sus hojitas ya demasiado heridas por el tiempo. Sabrá usted que hoy en día los estudiosos se esmeran mucho por hacer que sus libros se mantengan en condiciones dignas, y que se han gastado miles de francos en restaurar el lomo de un antiguo escrito o para cocer a su forma original a un envejecido diario o crónica de viaje.

Bueno, aunque mi familia en general siempre ha sido de condición modesta, papá no era una excepción a ese amor dedicado a los libros. Ahora que puedo observar su biblioteca, estoy convencida de que, después de mamá, lo más preciado en su corazón era cada uno de estos volúmenes. Viéndolos así de protegidos, veo que realmente mi padre adoraba ese placer privado que sólo las letras pueden brindarnos. Los amaba, tal vez más que a mí o mamá.

Es por esa razón que, encontrar ahora un libro tan desvencijado, pudo cautivar mi atención con el sólo hecho de su condición. Sin demora, lo llevé a la luz de la mesa de lectura de papá y lo leí. Era tan delgado que pude acabarlo en una sola noche. Aunque no me malentienda, si estuve leyendo velozmente no fue por la brevedad de su extensión sino porque ese no era otro si no la compilación de la Historia de _Le France_ escrita por Nicolás Sanson. Estoy segura que conoce de él mejor que yo... A pesar de lo mucho que he escuchado de sus trabajos en cartografía en algunas de mis lecciones, debo sincerarme y decir que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo por mi cuenta. Por lo tanto, la sorpresa me dominó una y otra vez en esa ventura a través de sus páginas.

¿Qué es la historia sino una serie de sucesos, siempre en proceso de cambio y siempre en amenaza de repetirse? Según el historiador, no hemos dejado todavía la funesta Edad Media y, contrario a lo que los intelectuales de hoy quieren creer, para Monsieur Sanson el hecho de cargar todavía con las ideas del pasado no es tan funesto como el hecho de pensar que el dejar de ser "escolásticos represivos" nos hará mejores seres humanos. ¿Puede creerlo, monsieur Dégel? Mientras en este décimo octavo siglo los pensadores se vuelven locos trayendo ideas innovadoras lejos de la iglesia, Monsieur du Abbeville, de donde él era, asegura que eso es innecesario puesto que la historia está condenada a repetirse u olvidarse. Que, si ayer combatíamos contra los terrores que nos auguraban los descubrimientos de la ciencia, hoy sólo hemos cambiado de enemigos, afirmando lo que ayer negábamos y denunciando lo que hace tan sólo una mitad de centenario nos aferrábamos por defender.

¿Señor Dégel, acaso me vería ante sus ojos como una ingenua si le dijera que todo esto me ha llevado a pensar en el futuro? En mi futuro, para ser más específica. Apenas han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que usted dejara Francia y aceptara mi solicitud de intercambiar misivas, pero debo abogar a su confianza y saber que usted aceptara cada uno de mis extraños divagues personales. Porque, ¿sabe, monsieur Dégel? Al leer la historia del Monsieur Sanson, y ser enfrentada por esa volátil condición del tiempo, no puedo más que sentirme nimia y turbada en cuerpo y alma. Si todo lo que somos yace amenazado por el cambio o el olvido de los siglos, ¿cuál es la esperanza que nos queda?

¿Me perdonará ahora si me atrevo a monologar y contestar mi propio dilema?

Porque, así como el temor por el futuro tornadizo allegó a mi corazón, también fue la convicción firme la que hizo menguar todas mis dudas: La convicción de seguir los pasos de papá, de ser una escritora quien a través de la pluma pueda forjar la perpetuidad de mi alma.

¡Qué misteriosos son los poderes del ser!

Pues he hallado en las letras la mejor aliada contra la brevedad de una decisión, y en la escritura veo la huella indeleble de mis convicciones, para este presente y el futuro entero.

Perdone si lo hago ahora mi testigo. El testigo fiel de esta carta en la que Fluorite perjura que, aunque los valles se secaren y los montes cayeren en los océanos, la persona quien soy perdurará.

Lo firmo convencida, delante de usted...

.

.

.

Caminó a través de la calle circundante a la mansión de Tourville.

Secundado aún por Yves, Dégel apresuró el paso. El trayecto, al otro lado del muro, se tornó más largo y menos encantador sin aquel bosque cubriéndolos con sus ramas, y aunque el sol no estaba todavía en lo alto, le pareció que el calor comenzaba a crecer conforme caminaba.

Luego de varios minutos, sus pasos viraron a la derecha, hacia la larga avenida por la que había ascendido la noche anterior. A la luz del día, Orleans se ofreció dignamente a la vista del joven del Santuario. Desde la altura en la que estaba, Dégel distinguió los tejados triangulares, los más bajos y los más altos, exponentes de la propia altura económica de cada familia; más allá del final de esa avenida en la que ahora estaba, el puente del río Loret se anunciaba en una curva, y las casas, repetición de las anteriores, disminuían conforme la distancia crecía.

Dos torres altas sobresalían hacia el este, donde el sol parecía posarse de momento, Dégel reconoció los picos de los campanarios de Sainte-Croix. Una parvada de estorninos se elevó en cuanto sus pies retomaron el camino, descendiendo esta vez. Ya había sido suficiente de esperar.

Su actitud escrutadora permaneció, en cambio. La vida cotidiana de Orleans se le ofreció clara, con los anuncios y las puertas abiertas de los negocios principales que desfilaron a ambos lados. Sastrerías, Boutiques, restaurantes y galerías de arte delataron la condición bien acomodada de los citadinos del área. La construcción de aceras y faroles que guiaran los pasos de transeúntes era otro signo de la indiscutible elegancia parisina. Sin dejar de mirar los movimientos de los coches trotando en medio de la calle, o las risas de las mujeres que a esa hora de la mañana estaban ya dispuestas para beber café en la terraza de un restaurante, Dégel amainó sus pasos al vislumbrar la fachada de la Delegación.

Casi a punto de terminar la avenida y llegar a aquella otra calle seguidora del curso del río, la comisaría sobresalía sobre algunos de los edificios. No era por la altura o por su estilo taciturno, carente de adornos y repleto en realidad del serio arreglo que un sitio como ese debiera poseer. Era la larga fila de escaleras, erigidas como un compás que se cerraba hasta encontrar la puerta, uno de sus aspectos más destacables. El color grisáceo en las paredes, sumado al blanco de los quicios de puertas y ventanas, diferentes por completo al caoba o borgoña de los otros establecimientos, era otro punto de distinción.

—¿Irá a ver al Señor Mounterdad?

Dégel miró a su lado, por un momento había olvidado la compañía de Yves. La mueca curvada hacia abajo y los brazos sosteniendo la base de la nuca, una pose desenfadada, le causaron interés.

—¿Tienes alguna objeción?

Yves encogió los hombros: —No creo que le ayude a lo que sea que esté buscando, monsieur. Últimamente toda la ciudad se burla de él.

—Es el alguacil del pueblo, no veo por qué no podría serme de ayuda.

—Es que usted no estuvo aquí hace un par de semanas —lo miró, ceja enarcada. Acto seguido, se sentó en el primer peldaño—. Como sea... Lo esperaré aquí, monsieur. No le caigo muy bien al Señor Mounterdad de todos modos.

Dégel habría querido preguntar la razón de aquella nueva actitud, pero intuyó alguna travesura como explicación. Subió la escalinata y atravesó las puertas abiertas. Una escolta de oficiales yacía a ambos lados, simétricamente, bien alineados. Dégel atravesó la fila de hombres uniformados de levitas blancas y calzas azules. Una mesa larga esperaba al final del pasillo, hasta donde llegó.

—Buenos días.

Su saludo quedó en suspenso, cuando el hombre sentado a la mesa ni siquiera levantó el rostro ante su voz. Dégel se aclaró la garganta y repitió sus palabras.

—Busco a Monsieur Mounterdad, ¿podría...?

—El Primer Oficial de Orleans no está atendiendo a nadie por el momento —cortó.

Dégel frunció el ceño, pero era una persona muy paciente.

—Perdón pero, ¿con quién tengo el honor?

El hombre al otro lado del escritorio apenas levantó el rostro, los ojos asosegados tras las lentillas circulares lo miraron fijamente, con cierto aburrimiento reflejado en las irises grisáceas.

—Con el Subsecretario de la Delegación de Orleans —y en seguida, procedió a escribir.

—¿Y su nombre es...?

—Ewan Bermingson.

Dégel sonrió, inclinando suavemente la cabeza. En seguida, su mirada se tornó sagaz, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Un suspiro lento se alargó mientras escudriñaba atentamente al hombre que comenzó a parpadear, nervioso.

—Señor Bermingson, estoy seguro de que tiene algo más importante qué hacer que simplemente estar charlando con un completo desconocido. Sin embargo, si usted no se dirige ahora mismo a anunciarme con Monsieur Mounterdad temo que seré yo quien abrirá esa puerta y le dirá a su jefe cómo me ha hecho perder mi tiempo tratando de solicitar una cosa muy sencilla: Pedir una cita con el alguacil de Orleans. No creo que eso sea bueno para el currículo de un Subsecretario, ¿usted sí?

Mirada inquisidora y una sonrisa perspicaz. Ewan Bermingson tragó hondo, sintiendo el peso de una autoridad difícil de hallar en alguien tan joven.

—¿A quién debo anunciar?

La victoria apareció en los ojos purpuras:

—Dégel de Acuario, un enviado del Santuario de Athena.

El asombro fulminó el rostro contrario, una señal de la información con la cual Orleans contaba acerca del Santuario y sus peculiares cualidades. Inmediatamente, su interlocutor se puso de pie.

—Lo anunciaré ahora mismo...

Desapareció tras la puerta. Una vez solo, Dégel no pudo retener la curva ladeada de una sonrisa burlona. De alguna manera, aquellas sesiones con el Patriarca surtían efectos bastante pragmáticos para sus misiones; disimular la seriedad muy al estilo de su mentor o de sus camaradas más reservados —pensó en El Cid y su gesto siempre adusto— resultaba de gran apoyo en momentos como ese.

Cinco segundos más tarde, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Ewan Bermingson asomó la mitad del cuerpo, todavía lleno de estupor.

—El Primer Oficial lo atenderá ahora —se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, replegándose como si temiera que sus cuerpos se encontraran por error.

La puerta se cerró tras su espalda y Dégel contempló la figura baja, uniformada y condecorada, que lo recibió.

—Arthur Mounterdad, a su servicio —una inclinación. Dégel hizo lo propio. La voz enronquecida del oficial retumbó, medio riendo—. Veo que puso nervioso a mi Subsecretario, y francamente ya me siento atemorizado también.

Regresó a su asiento, tras su propio escritorio. Señaló la silla de respaldo alto dispuesta a sus visitantes. Dégel aceptó la oferta, mirándolo fijamente, preparando su próxima estrategia.

—Así que... ¿un enviado del Santuario de Athena? —sonrió, los ojos pequeños lo escrutaban con la misma discreta insistencia—. Vaya, ustedes se han hecho bastante conocidos por aquí. Usted, sabe… Yonville queda bastante cerca de aquí. Lo ocurrido con la Bruja de Vouivre sigue siendo noticia. Muchas personas en Orleans se sentirían bastante inquietas si llegaran a enterarse de la llegada de un caballero consagrado a Athena, si entiende a qué me refiero.

Un dejo de recelo se asomó en aquella mirada, y Dégel pudo interpretarlo.

Arthur Mounterdad alzó el rostro, su mentón quedó oculto tras sus dedos entrelazados. Los ojos apuntaron con firmeza su ceño fruncido.

—Así que, dígame, Monsieur Dégel, ¿a qué debemos su _visita_ en nuestra ciudad?

El joven ateniense permaneció quieto, sin otra expresión en el rostro más que el sesgo de una sonrisa en absoluto temerosa.

—Dudo que sea necesario responder eso, monsieur Mounterdad. Lo que está ocurriendo en Orleans no es un secreto para toda Francia y, por supuesto, no lo es tampoco para el resto de las naciones de este continente. Si conoce los términos de la justicia a la que aspira el Santuario, sabrá entonces que un suceso como éste no nos ha sido indiferente. He venido aquí, representando a mis superiores, con el fin de poner un alto a los incidentes que tienen bajo temor a esta ciudad.

—¡Mi ciudad!

El rudo puño hizo sembrar el escritorio—: Yo estoy a cargo de esta investigación. Soy el Primer Oficial de Orleans, legitimado por el Duque de esta ciudad y aprobado por el mismísimo Rey de Francia. No toleraré ninguna intromisión proveniente de usted o cualquier otro individuo, ¿escuchó? De ninguno.

—Mi intención no es entrometerme, monsieur. Lo único que el Santuario desea es evitar el surgimiento de nuevas víctimas. Si trabajamos juntos...

—¡No habrá tal cosa! Trabajar hombro a hombro, con una nación ajena a los ideales de Francia... —negó, burlesco—. Ya que ha venido aquí tan, generosamente, le aconsejaré una cosa, monsieur Dégel. Manténgase lejos de este asunto, pase un tiempo en Orleans si quiere, pero si llega a interferir en mi camino, en el camino de la ley francesa, haré pagar por sus actos impúdicos a toda Grecia, ¿entendió?

El silencio se extendió, tal como la severidad ya no fingida en el rostro más joven.

—¿Es una amenaza, señor Mounterdad?

El interpelado se levantó, el mentón se elevó.

—Ya se lo dije, monsieur: es sólo un consejo. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo asuntos a los cuales atender.

La vanidad creció en aquella mirada mas Dégel no rehuyó de su atención. Un suave movimiento bastó para recorrer la silla y ponerse en pie, ninguna palabra volvió a salir de su boca, ni siquiera una gratitud a la atención brindada, ninguna diplomacia. Entregar cortesías, incluso fingirlas, ya no era necesario. La serenidad, sin embargo, no abandonó sus pasos, en su semblante serio no hubo atisbo alguno de ira o frustración. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y prosiguió, escuchando el eco de sus propios pasos y las reprensiones mentales surgidas en su interior.

Si hubiera esperado a Berthold... Si hubiese ido acompañado de él... Si no hubiese sido tan impaciente...

Ahora había perdido una ayuda trascendental en su investigación, ganándose como recompensa el rencor de la policía de Francia. Un recelo otorgado no sólo a él, sino al mismo Santuario.

Y pensar que su última misión había resultado tan convenientemente abierta a la información del enemigo...

Los tiempos cambiaban.

Bajó la escalinata que lo llevaría de nuevo a la calle. Al oírlo, Yves se volvió. La expresión en su rostro fue suficiente para que el niño supiera.

—Le fue mal, ¿cierto?

El muchacho no respondió. Su pequeño acompañante le sonrió, complaciente.

—Descuide, monsieur. Aún cuenta conmigo.

El pulgar apuntando hacia sí mismo, aunado a la voz convencida del gran apoyo que el mismo representaría, fueron ayuda suficiente. Dégel recuperó la calma, viendo en aquellos ojitos infantiles la mirada azul que añoraba ser su guía, cuatro años atrás.

Una mano rápida se posó en la cabeza de Yves, sacudiendo las enmarañadas hebras.

—Andando, entonces, Yves... —se dirigió a la izquierda, al final de la avenida.

El más joven lo siguió: —¿A dónde iremos?

—A investigar por nuestra cuenta —se adelantó.

Yves se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Reconoció el camino de sus pasos, directo al río, al probable escenario que fue hallazgo de la primera de aquellas víctimas. El sol ya estaba sobre su cabeza, en su pleno esplendor.

Sólo una cosa resultó extraña: aquella mano sobre su cabeza, a pesar del caluroso día, había resultado sumamente helada.

 **~O~**

La mañana se transformó en tarde conforme su búsqueda.

Dirigido por su guía personal, Dégel pudo ver con sus propios ojos el lugar exacto en donde, meses atrás, se hiciera el descubrimiento más atroz que marcara la historia de Orleans.

Primero desde el puente en arco, el muchacho acuariano se situó en el preciso lugar —según su fuente de cabellos castaños— en donde una de las mujeres de alta sociedad tuviera aquella horrida visión. Había sido más temprano que en aquella hora, con la luz de una mañana apenas en albor, durante una caminata diurna a la cual estaban acostumbradas las damas de la Francia de su siglo.

Dégel observó desde la baranda, imaginando el cuerpecillo que flotara bocabajo, justo en la esquina donde los travesaños se perdían en la corriente.

—Estaba ahí, atorado con la madera y las piedras que hay en el fondo —Yves se colgó de baranda, señalando. Su cuerpo casi terminaba de escapar totalmente del puente y Dégel creyó augurar su caída en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, el niño se volvió con un brinco, limpio y sin atisbo de problema, y corrió hacia el lado contrario por donde habían llegado—. ¡Venga! Podemos bajar si usted quiere.

Dégel lo siguió. El río Loret era un cause tranquilo en ese punto. El torrente, aún a la espera de las lluvias del verano, formaba una cuneta cóncava por la que había que resbalar con cuidado si se quería llegar a la orilla.

—En unos meses se llenará y ya no podríamos bajar —su informante descendió, no sin antes quitar calzas y mocasines. Con agilidad, sin temor a ensuciarse las desvencijadas ropas, se deslizó en el pasto silvestre y tocó las aguas enturbiecidas ya por el canal.

El viajero de Athenas dudó un momento, envidiando por enésima ocasión ese descuido tan natural de la infancia a la que poco le interesa la opinión pública o el coste de una chupa y levita que, acrecentando su pena, no eran de su propiedad.

—¡Venga! Le mostraré en dónde estaba _aquello_ antes de que la policía lo sacara.

La sonrisa embargada por la aventura le animó. Sólo se sacó las botas, la única prenda que no tendría arreglo si llegara a empaparse.

Con la misma agilidad, resbaló suavemente y llegó hasta el niño, ya encorvado sobre sus rodillas, asomado hacia la sombra forjada por el puente sobre su cabeza. La ansiedad del descubrimiento, ajena totalmente al estupor creado por la muerte, le causaron sumo interés al de Acuario.

—¿No te da miedo lo que está pasando? —se asomó también, por encima de él.

Yves negó, su vocecilla fue sonora bajo el arco: —Ah, ah, me gustan las novelas de misterio, estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas.

Dégel sonrió, estiró una pierna hacia el caudal y se percató de su fuerza; podría resistirla. Unió el otro pie al primero y se adentró bajó el arcón.

—Leer una novela es diferente a vivir la realidad, Yves —continuó, escudriñando aquel rincón en donde un tajo de tela permanecía pendido todavía de la madera.

—Mi autora favorita dice que las novelas no pueden ser tan diferentes a la realidad porque una le sirvió a la otra para existir —replicó.

—Es una buena respuesta —contestó. Guardo silencio mientras sus ojos permanecían concentrados en el retazo purpura al que tomó con los dedos. La corriente, ya a la altura de su cintura, golpeteó con fuerza, mas no lo movió—. ¿De color era la ropa del hombre que encontraron aquí, Yves?

El chico meditó un momento: —Mmmh... Azul... Creo... ¿Por qué?

—El uniforme de la policía es blanco —habló para sí—. Y la ropa de la víctima era azul. Así que, a menos que hayas venido a curiosear con tus ropas de color purpuras, creo que alguien más estuvo aquí.

—¡El asesino! —el grito retumbó. Dégel le otorgó una dura mirada y de inmediato Yves se cubrió los labios, aún con una amplia sonrisa—. Lo siento. Pero le aseguro que yo no he sido quien dejara eso. Estoy seguro de que el responsable no es otro sino la "Sombra", o no sé qué nombre le estén dando ahora.

—Bueno, encontrar esto no significa que haya sido precisamente el asesino quien estuviera aquí.

Yves lo observó, consternado: —¿No?

Dégel palpó la madera cuidadosamente, primero por encima del agua...

—No puedo descartar que esa persona tenga cómplices, alguien que fuera capaz de dejar los despojos de sus actos —se reclinó, afirmando sus pies entre los huecos resbalosos de las rocas ocultas en el agua.

—¿Qué hace? —el niño se estiró, observando atentamente.

Dégel no contestó. La búsqueda persistió, primero en aquel perímetro acuoso al rededor a los travesaños. Luego a las profundidades, sólo palpando la superficie suave y fría de las piedras, entre ellas, removiéndolas. Sintió la mirada ávida del niño, una propuesta en su auxilio. Pero la rechazó, era necesario, no deseaba más contaminación para el escenario al que suficientemente ya se había cambiado con ayuda de la policía y los curiosos. Necesitaba buscar por su cuenta, con sus métodos, y saber si aquel presentimiento en sus entrañas era verdad...

Alejado un par de metros, en dirección de la corriente, en donde el agua podía superar fácilmente sus antebrazos, pudo distinguir algo finalmente, entre los tonos verdes y cristalinos. Una bocanada profunda fue todo antes de que su cabeza se perdiera en el río. Yves soltó un grito, dejando su lugar debajo del arco, y corrió en su dirección. Aún no había llegado cuando el joven reapareció; con brazadas rápidas estuvo de vuelta en la orilla en un parpadeo.

La ropa empapada resultó un peso extra, pero pudo ponerse de pie fácilmente. Su pequeño guía lo miró, desaprobándolo, quizá por preocupación, quizá por haberse aventurado él sólo sin invitarlo.

—¿A dónde fue? —fue casi una exigencia.

Dégel sonrió, recuperando la respiración. Su brazo chorreó agua cuando la levantó, abriendo la mano en su disposición. Yves abrió los ojos, interesado. Junto al primer retazo de ropa encontrado bajo el puente, un objeto brillante, entrelazado como una hebra de forma cuadrada, se hizo presente.

—¿Es una hebilla? —parpadeó, sorprendido. Dégel asintió.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que me gusta de la nueva moda francesa, Yves? —el muchachito lo miró—: Que todo está hecho a la medida y de forma exclusiva. Y todo tiene un precio tan alto que, aunque los compradores no lo admitan, preferirían quedarse con un frac o una zuecos de una sola hebilla a tener que comprar otro par nuevo.

La ojos verdes brillaron, emocionados. Yves emitió algún halago del cual sólo una sonrisa fue respuesta.

—Pero, ¿y si esa hebilla resulta ser de la policía? ¿O qué tal si es de alguien más? ¿O si la trajo el canal?

El joven asintió, complacido por la sagacidad del niño. Aunque sus preguntas ya habían sido emitidas por su propia mente, mucho antes.

—Quizá. Faltara seguir averiguando. Pero por ahora, puedo descartar una suposición hecha por la policía: El cuerpo fue colocado aquí por voluntad humana, y no debido a la corriente. Estas pequeñas pistas, la manera como han sido removidas las piedras debajo del agua, ajustadas perfectamente a los miembros del cadáver al cual abandonaron, la hora en la que fue descubierto... -sus ojos volvieron a perderse en la oscuridad en el agua bajo el puente—. Es como si alguien hubiese deseado que estuviera precisamente ahí, como si alguien hubiese deseado dejar un mensaje...

—¿Qué mensaje?

La pregunta lo retornó a la realidad. El aire silbó contra ellos y se coló entre las solapas de su levita empapada. Descubrió a los ojos curiosos de su acompañante todavía escudriñando las pistas recién encontradas. Cerró los dedos de inmediato y las metió al bolsillo interior del gabán prestado, consciente de haber revelado más de lo adecuado. Hecho una ojeada a las aguas, decoloradas ahora por la falta de luz, tal como el cielo en donde los tonos estaban volviéndose cada vez más opacos.

—Es tarde, Yves. Regresemos a casa... —se encaminó a la pequeña pendiente por donde habían venido.

Escuchó la voz del niño alegarle, pero prosiguió, seguido por él a quien no le quedó más opción que aceptar su silencio. Tomando cada uno las pertenencias que se habían salvado de ser empapadas, regresaron al camino de asfalto. Sólo hasta encontrarse ahí arriba, Dégel fue consciente del público al que se había sometido sin notarlo. Los transeúntes, parados ahí desde hacía un tiempo desconocido, lo observaron con curiosidad una vez que quedara a su altura. Las miradas viajaron rápidamente por su atuendo desgarbado, a las esquinas de su levita y las puntas de su cabello todavía goteando, y al niño que venía echando maldiciones en susurro.

Un extraño, gracioso, espectáculo.

Dégel pensó en seguir su camino, y regresar pronto a la mansión, antes de causar más interés a su personalidad —en teoría— reservada.

Un trote de caballo lo detuvo, especialmente la visión del hombre achaparrado que montaba el pura-sangre de color blanco. Arthur Mounterdad gritó para obligar al corcel detenerse. El sentimiento de absurdo de aquella hazaña, venir a caballo estando tan cerca la Delegación del río, quiso venir a embargar a un Dégel de pronto demasiado adusto. No se inmutó, ni aun cuando los belfos de esa gran nariz quedaron a corta distancia de su rostro. Un sonoro resoplido removió sus cabellos; su paciencia se mantuvo, en cambio.

—¿Así que sí está causando alboroto? —dirigió su atención al alguacil. El bigote se arrebujó, con su ceño fruncido—. ¿No fui claro esta mañana cuando le dije que no quería que se entrometiera? ¿No le basta con causar problemas en mi Delegación? ¡Ahora quiere armar un escándalo al perturbar este sagrado escenario!

—¡Él no está perturbando nada!

Dégel se sintió impresionado. Miró al niño de puño izado que surgió en su defensa. Incluso el caballo se removió inquieto ante la presencia amenazante de Yves.

—¡No se moleste porque alguien haga su trabajo! Al fin encontramos pistas que nos llevarán al asesino, y usted viene a interrumpir, ¡viejo inútil!

—¡Yves! —Dégel lo asió del brazo, girándolo en seguida con apuro. Pensó en sus opciones, sabía cuán problemático sería todo si acaso la policía de Orleans lo obligaba a entregar y contar sus descubrimientos. Sin embargo, sólo hubo una cosa en la que el alguacil prestara atención.

—¡¿Viejo inútil?! —los ojos se encolerizaron y su rabia empeoró al escuchar las suaves risas de ese público que aún los rodeaba. Dégel soslayó su rostro, al movimiento hondo de esa garganta regordeta, un trago profundo de bilis seguramente. La pena se hizo presente, recordó lo dicho por Berthold acerca de su mala reputación.

—Monsieur Mounterdad, por favor...

El fuerte relincho lo interrumpió. El alguacil haló las riendas, irguiendo caballo y espalda con amenaza.

—Usted no sabe quién soy yo... "Viajero de Atenas" -escupió, literalmente, a sus pies-. Yo he luchado en guerras reales, he peleado por este país para salvaguardarlo de los asquerosos polacos. Me ofrecí como un cerdo al matadero por esta nación, para que estos ingratos pudieran estar aquí, afuera de sus casas, como un montón de aves estúpidas... En cambio, ustedes… —apuntó, ninguna risa es escuchaba ya—. Ustedes, páganos, fantasiosos seres. Si mi país lo deseara podría pisotearlos, a ustedes y sus guerras mágicas. ¡Falsos, embusteros! ¡Grecia es una nación insulsa, no son ya la gran filosofía! Ustedes son un chiste, con todos esos cuentos sobre la Justicia y las Guerras Santas. ¡Charlatanes, embusteros, fuera de Francia!

Su grito hizo eco en medio del nuevo silencio…

El sol se había puesto, al otro lado del río, donde la corriente iba sin que nadie obstruyera su paso.

Algunos ciudadanos habían regresado a casa, la noche continuaba siendo peligrosa. Sólo unos cuantos habían permanecido fijos, en sus puestos, mirando hacia la esquina del puente donde el Primer Oficial continuaba aferrado al caballo, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos rasgados bajo las cejas crispadas. Yves se removió inquieto. Nadie más que él pudo percibir aquella sensación helada, esa brisa frígida que le hizo mirar atrás, a la mano que todavía sostenía su brazo, al hombre calmo y paciente en el que ahora la expresión pura del enojo coronaba el rostro.

Dégel contempló a su rival, al alguacil quien también percibió el cambió drástico de temperatura.

—Siempre podré tolerar cada insulto dirigido hacia mi persona —la mandíbula se tensó-. Pero cualquier ofensa dirigida a mis predecesores, no será perdonada, Monsieur Mounterdad. Ahora, le pido que baje de ese caballo y resolvamos esto como el caballero que afirma ser.

El corcel retrocedió, asustado por la corteza helada que se forjó a sus pies.

Entonces, Dégel pudo verlo, el miedo dentro de los ojos contrarios. Pero ya era tarde para permitirle retractarse.

Avanzó un paso: —No me haga repetirlo.

—¿Tener un combate? —balbuceó, aferrado a las riendas—. ¿Aquí? No, no, ¿no le parece demasiado dramático? —sonrió—. Si no le ha parecido mi opinión, hay formas más civilizadas de recriminarme.

Dégel frenó en seco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La ira era incuestionable en su interior, pocas cosas había en la vida que le ofendieran a ese grado, el oír como otros sobajaban ya no sus méritos sino el honor de sus ancestros hacía llamear en él un deseo incontrolable de retribución. Pero... Miró a su ofensor, de nuevo el miedo presente, tras la expresión falsa de fatuidad y soberbia; el temblor del pequeño brazo que todavía sostenía lo alertó. Encontró el rostro de Yves, temeroso en toda su expresión. El vaho proferido de la pequeña nariz delató la realidad de esa temperatura de la cual apenas se había percatado.

Respiró profundo, recordando quién era, por qué estaba allí...

Un nuevo relinchar capturó la atención de todos. El pequeño grupo, así como los dos o tres testigos que aún quedaban, viraron el rostro al carruaje que atravesara puente y río, hasta detenerse a cortos pasos. El cochero apenas bajaba para abrir la portezuela cuando ésta se abrió de un empellón, dejando escapar un rostro sonriente y lleno de alivio.

—¡Aquí está, monsieur Dégel! —Berthold bajó, a toda prisa, hasta colocarse a su lado. Se abrazó a sí mismo, de repente—. Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, qué helado está aquí. Lo he buscado por todas partes, monsieur. Hoffman me dijo que estaba en su habitación pero, cuando fui a verlo resulta que usted ya se había marchado —echó una sonora carcajada—. Casi se me va el alma del cuerpo, pensé que mi salida sin avisar habría causado gran molestia y había decido, por tanto, abandonarnos. ¡Ah, gracias a la Providencia que lo encontré!

Su risa continuó, ajeno a los ojos perplejos de Yves y la mirada avergonzada del muchacho a quien dirigía todas sus atenciones. Sabiéndose ignorado, el Primer Oficial, recuperado pero aún con precaución, se apeó finalmente del caballo.

—¿Conoce a este hombre, Monsieur Du Tourville?

Berthold se viró: —¡Ah, Señor Alguacil! Pero qué desconsiderado soy, no le he saludado siquiera, discúlpeme usted, discúlpeme... Claro, claro que conozco a este hombre. ¿Ya ha tenido la fortuna de entablar relación con él? ¿No le parece sumamente interesante?

Monsieur Mounterdad crispó el ceño, vanidoso: —Extravagante y entrometido, diría yo. Estaba a punto de pedirle que se marchara de Orleans.

El desdén renovado en su mirada estuvo a punto de hacer resurgir el mismo encono, mas Dégel resistió, primero por diplomacia, segundo por la mano que tan amablemente se posó en su hombro.

—¡Pero, Jacques! —Berthold le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria—. No diga eso. Seguro estoy de que alguna solución tendrá lo que sea que le haya motivado a pensar así de éste hombre. Debo decirle que él es huésped en la Mansión Tourville, y puedo garantizar que es de suma confianza.

Dégel lo miró con apuro, ¿hasta qué grado sería develado su plan? Sin embargo, algo hubo en el rostro de su joven anfitrión digno de hacerlo callar y aguardar. Algo le indicaba que la llegada de Berthold no había sido causa del azar.

—¿Entonces ha sido usted quién ha solicitado la presencia de este viajero de Atenas, monsieur du Tourville? -interrogó el alguacil. Berthold asintió, solemne-. ¿Y para qué, si puedo saber?

-Es simple, mi estimado Jaques. Le pedí al Santuario un hombre de suma confianza para que fuera guardián de mi casa y mis intereses... Ah, vamos, no me mire así, usted sabes cómo es todo en Orleans ahora y yo no deseo causarle más trabajo pidiéndole que envíe algún subordinado como mi guardia personal. Sabe que, como representante de una de las Casas más importantes de Francia, tengo derecho a solicitar esa clase de respaldo, pero, como dije, ya no quería causarle molestias a la policía francesa. Así que mandé pedir un soldado aguerrido que pudiera cuidarme a mí y a mi gente. Es todo.

Las palabras habían salido con tanta naturalidad que incluso Dégel se sintió consternado ante la veracidad de esa mentira. Sintió el escrutinio del alguacil, persistente aún.

—¿Y por qué demonios se entromete en asuntos de la policía?

Dégel deseó responder, pero Berthold se adelantó, echando un bufido, divertido.

—Ah, por favor, Monsieur Jacques-Arthur Mounterdad... Él sólo quiere estar al tanto del contexto de sus asegurados. No es un crimen ser minucioso en el trabajo. Tranquilícese... —palpó ahora su hombro, caminando con él hacia su caballo—. Le aseguro que es uno de los mejores elementos del Santuario y nada hay en él de lo que deba preocuparse.

Caminaron, recorriendo una corta distancia. Dégel aprovechó el tiempo, en unas cuantas respiraciones su templanza estuvo plenamente restaurada. La frágil capa de hielo en el suelo y su ropa húmeda también habían desaparecido. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, el alguacil yacía nuevamente sobre su caballo; con una mirada recelosa todavía en su dirección, haló de las riendas y se alejó. Berthold regresó, con una sonrisa apuntó al carruaje.

—¿Nos vamos?

Dégel siguió sus instrucciones. Aceptó su lugar dentro del coche y aguardó a su anfitrión. La vocecilla de Yves se escuchó afuera, saludando efusivamente al cochero antes de apearse en el asiento del conductor. Aunque no lo vio, Dégel se sintió mejor al saberlo seguro.

El camino fue breve, no estaban demasiado lejos de la mansión.

Acomodado con elegancia frente a él, leyendo los documentos de algún trabajo, Berthold rompió el silencio con una voz repentinamente neutra.

—Así que, ¿ya ha tenido la fortuna de conocer a nuestro afamado alguacil?

La sonrisa permanecía, aún sin contacto visual. Sin embargo, al percibir el ligero matiz del reproche en su voz, Dégel decidió permanecer callado.

—Corríjame si estoy equivocado, monsieur, pero, ¿acaso Hoffman no le dio aviso de mi salida y le pidió que esperara mi regreso para poder hablar juntos con el alguacil?

El joven del Santuario asintió: —En efecto, monsieur Berthold. Sin embargo, considerando la gravedad de las cosas, pensé que lo mejor sería...

Un fuerte suspiro le hizo callar.

—Aay, "la gravedad de las cosas..." —Berthold meneó la cabeza, mirándolo por fin—. Tiene usted razón. ¿Cómo se me ocurre pedirle que me espere en casa cuando hay un asesino suelto? Pero, debe saber, monsieur Dégel, que, aunque el apuro siga nuestros pasos, la prudencia debiera siempre estar por delante de los mismos. Ahora he tenido que inventar una mentira a la policía por un inconveniente que habría podido evitarse si usted hubiera aguardado en la mansión como lo solicité. Y no quisiera resultar ofensivo con usted, pues, a un día, ha logrado ganarse mi entera simpatía pero, de ahora en adelante trate de ser más cuidadoso y menos impetuoso con su deseo de encontrar pistas, ¿quiere? Si acaso la policía de Francia llegara a molestarse de veras con el Santuario esto podría llevarnos a una guerra de niveles inimaginables. Prométame que será más cuidadoso, por favor.

El coche se había detenido y en poco tiempo la portezuela fue abierta por el cochero. Dégel se quedó en su sitio, fijos los ojos en su hospedador. El aire de reto fue nuevo en esa mirada y Dégel la registró mentalmente en sus códigos de sospecha. El recuerdo de su propia ira y su osada actitud en el puente llegó de pronto, acallando todas sus ideas. La culpa se clavó hondo, y se odió por ser tan descuidado y poco precavido.

Así que sólo pudo inclinar el rostro:

—Seré más cuidadoso, monsieur.

La tranquilidad regresó en el gesto contrario.

—¡Excelente, excelente! Siempre se puede confiar en usted, Señor Dégel. Pero vamos, qué ya no demude su semblante, ¡reanímese! Sólo necesitamos cenar algo, ¿no se muere usted de hambre? —bajaron del coche, caminando hacia la mansión—. Lamento si he sido demasiado rudo, es esa parte de mi lado paterno que no me abandona, usted sabe... Ese "Schnovann" demandante que lucha con mi "Tourville" humilde. Comer, sí; en cuanto comamos me sentiré renovado y usted también.

La gran recepción los recibió, de nuevo con la luz cálida de sus candelabros pendiendo de la cúpula y las velas afianzadas a las paredes. La sensación de encanto se evaneció en la cabeza del de Acuario, y por un momento olvidó el amargo viaje y las reprensiones mentales.

Una palmada resonó suavemente en su espalda.

—Vaya a cambiarse esa ropa, monsieur. Su equipaje aún no llega, parece que hubo problemas con la diligencia. Con gusto le haré llegar un ajuar de la casa Tourville. Así que, adelante, los esperaré para cenar en media hora. Espero podamos estar acompañados esta vez.

Lo abandonó, cuando las escaleras se dividieron. Después de verlo desaparecer tras el pasillo, Dégel prosiguió en su propio camino.

Sus pasos continuaron lentos, cansados. El agotamiento y la frustración quisieron venir a dominarlo. Si hubiese podido tomar un baño e ir directamente a la cama, habría elegido esa opción sin dudarlo. Pero sólo era un huésped, un soldado haciendo su trabajo. No había tiempo para el descanso.

Aferrado a la manija de su puerta, se quedó quieto, la frente contra la madera. Suspiró. Replanteándose sus acciones descuidadas y lo merecidas que habían sido cada exhortación y riña. La sensación de soledad fue más imperante, sin embargo. Y por primera vez en años, Dégel se vio añorando la compañía de un camarada, un buen amigo respaldándolo.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior vino en su auxilio... Y sonrió, mirando a lo largo del pasillo por donde había venido, pensándola en algún lugar de esa mansión.

Y deseó, más fuerte que antes, poder encontrar a Fluorite lo más pronto posible.

 **~O~**

Bajó al comedor una vez listo.

El agua caliente de un buen baño, y la ropa limpia prestada nuevamente por sus anfitriones, pudieron regresarle un poco del sosiego ansiado. Dejando aquellas pistas encontradas en el puente en un lugar seguro, retomó su acostumbrada actitud reservada, aunque asertiva, para ir en dirección a la cena que el amo de la casa le ofreciera.

—¡Monsieur Dégel!

La voz lo detuvo en seco, justo antes de que un sirviente se ofreciera a abrir las puertas que lo separaban todavía del comedor.

Girando suavemente, Dégel aguardó a Cossette. La muchacha se acercó con pasos rápidos, cuidadosos siempre para no echar abajo la charola con té en sus manos. Un rastro de vergüenza apareció en sus ojos amielados.

—Me enteré que conoció a mi hermano, monsieur. Cuánto lo siento, seguramente le causó problemas...

La mirada de Dégel se llenó de condescendencia.

—Todo lo contrario, Cossette... Fue de mucha ayuda el día de hoy.

El rostro de la jovencita se quedó perplejo: —¿De veras? Me alegra... —resopló—. Por cierto, sobre "eso" que me pidió investigar. Estuve buscando y...

Su tono bajó a un susurro, mientras su rostro se acercó con complicidad. Dégel contuvo la conmoción. Acercándose también, la tomó del brazo con suavidad.

—¿Descubriste algo?

La muchacha asintió quedamente. Pero fue la duda en sus ojos lo que le turbó.

—Sí, me temo… Yo creo… Que hay una confu...

—¡Pero Monsieur Dégel!

Cossette echó un quedo respingo. Ambos miraron a Berthold, la elocuencia y buena actitud habían retornado junto con él. Sus ojos se clavaron sagaces en la mano todavía posada en el codo de la jovencita, reparando pronto en cuan corta era la distancia entre los dos, cerca los rostros para hablar en susurro.

—¿Conviviendo _amenamente_ con mi servidumbre, monsieur? —enarcó la ceja.

Dégel deshizo su agarre y se alejó, calmo: —Sólo pedía información sobre la ropa que tan amablemente me han prestado, monsieur Berthold. La calidad es exquisita y quisiera hacerme de mis propias prendas.

—Oh, pero monsieur, ¿por qué no me ha pedido ayuda a mí? —lo asió del antebrazo, halándolo consigo hacia el comedor—. Venga, en seguida le diré todo cuanto necesite saber. Le pediré a mis sastres que vengan a hacerle atuendos a su medida, si usted lo quisiera.

Las puertas se cerraron tras de sí, y un comedor más iluminado apareció ante sus ojos. El fuego en la chimenea estaba mejor empleado que el de la noche anterior, y dotó de una maravillosa calidez el interior del cuarto. La mesa estaba servida, dispuesta tal como en la última de sus cenas. Sólo una diferencia: la mujer sentada en la primera silla al lado izquierdo.

Viéndolos entrar, la dama se levantó, otorgando una reverencia. Por protocolo, Dégel respondió, mas se irguió rápidamente, lleno de curiosidad. Observó discretamente las facciones de aquella mujer, las pequeñas líneas alrededor de la comisura de ojos y boca, delatando la edad y el trabajo, el cabello castaño, recogido en un tocado sencillo, el atuendo poco ostentoso del vestido sin holanes en mangas y cuello. Intuyó rápidamente alguna clase de parentesco con la casa de Tourville, una prima, una tía lejana tal vez. Una persona ajena a su mundo y misión.

De pronto, los ojos femeninos lo encontraron, atrapándolo en su escrutinio. Y aquel fulguroso azul celeste fue más familiar que antes.

—Emeline, no sabía que ya estabas aquí —Berthold se adelantó, lleno de confianza. Alzó una de aquellas manos para besarla—. Me alegra que hayas accedido a venir hoy conmigo, ayer hiciste mucha falta en la cena.

—Le pido me perdone, monsieur Tourville... Una horrible jaqueca me asedió. Le pedí a mi hija que le acompañara pero, ya sabe cuán insufrible es a veces.

El muchacho soltó una suave risa: —Ah, madame, es _usted_ muy severa con ella... Ten más paciencia. Ella no sería lo que es si no tuviera ese carácter tan decidido.

La mujer meneo la cabeza, abnegada.

—Usted siempre tan suave y comprensivo... Ya le he dicho que bien haría en ser más duro, o tendrá graves problemas después.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa, dialogando amenamente. Sólo una mirada perdida en la conversación, reparando en el joven del Santuario que seguía atento sus movimientos, obligó al anfitrión a retomar su atención hacia él.

—Por todos los cielos, qué descuidado he sido... —atrajo a ambos huéspedes cerca de él—. Monsieur, permítame presentarle a mi venerada suegra, Madame Emeline Du Lefebvre. Una de las mujeres más fascinantes que he conocido.

Dégel asintió de nuevo, inclinando el rostro, presentándose. Miró a su hospedador.

—No tenía idea de que usted era casado, monsieur.

Los ojos de Berthold se llenaron de brillo, y algo de rubor decoró en sus mejillas.

—Ah, no es nada oficial todavía. Falta un mes para la boda y, aún estamos en esos preparativos fastidiosos, pero... Como el día está ya tan cercano, trato de hacer que todos se acostumbren a los títulos y nombres que pronto compartiremos —sonrió, avergonzado—. Oh, por todos los dioses, me siento como un niño, hablando de esto, debo parecerle ridículo, lleno de amor cortés y esas tonterías caballerescas. En fin... ¿qué se le va a hacer si uno está enamorado cierto, Madame Lefebvre? —echó una mirada cómplice a la dama, quien asintió, seriamente.

Y Dégel asintió también, mecánico, con aquel apellido retumbando con mayor vigor en las paredes de su mente, mirando a los hilos sueltos de su búsqueda unirse lentamente. La fuerte mirada de aquella mujer se clavó en de nuevo él, en sus ojos perdidos tras cada pensamiento convertido en presentimiento.

Un duro presentimiento…

La puerta se abrió tras su espalda, y no quiso volverse.

Tieso en su sitio, no pudo más que escuchar a Berthold, su voz efusiva al recibir a quien sea que acabara de atravesar el umbral.

—Señor Dégel... —lo escuchó llamarle por tercera vez y ya no pudo evitarlo. Tuvo que volverse, tuvo que mirar...

Primero al joven amo, sonriente, tomado de la pequeña mano con gracia y elegancia.

Luego al rostro joven, las mejillas pálidas salpicadas por suaves lunares, el mentón fuerte, los ojos azules...

—Le presento a mi esposa —anunció Berthold, su risa se oyó como lejana—. Es decir, a mi futura esposa...

Y junto a él, Dégel también pronunció aquel nombre, en su mente, grabado en esas cartas interminables, en ese remitente que había jurado ser siempre fiel, oyéndolo de voz de su anfitrión en ese día que no había estado más que repleto de hallazgos y revelaciones...

—Fluorite.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya lo había pensado Dégel hace un capítulo; su misión en Francia va a ser más allá de un criminal...**

 **¿Lo venían venir?**

 **Y bueno, my apologize:**

 **Debo pedir disculpas por este largo período de ausencia. Este fic me trae recuerdos de "Rome & Juliet", pues no sólo estaba experimentando con personajes desconocidos, el periodo personal en el que estaba gestándose es muy similar al que tengo ahora: turbio. **

**No quiero aburrir, no quiero causar lástima, pero, me gusta ser honesta, pues ustedes son importantes, como lectores y amigos. Y la verdad es que ahora pareciera que todo atenta en mi contra para no poder escribir: ya sea por actividades muy poisitvas (como la revista y el inicio de una agencia de diseño), o por problemas familiares o personales, siempre hay una razón para no tener tiempo de escribir )mi pobre tablet se quedó sin teclado, así que los cortos periodos de escritura fuera de casa están gravemente amenazados).**

 **En fin... ¿Significa esto que dejaré este fic? ¡Jamás! Pues, así como pasó con "Romeo & Juliet" hace cinco años, siempre enfrentando baches y razones para dejarlo y al final terminarlo, tengo fe de que así será con éste. **

**Por el anhelo de escribir y por ustedes, que siguen al pendiente de esta historia e incluso de mí, con todas mis fuerzas y el impulso que Dios me permita tener, "Hacia las Estrellas" seguirá. Sólo tengan un poco de paciencia si de pronto tardo un poquito más en actualizar, trataré de avisar siempre de cualquier cambio o complicación.**

 **Y de antemano, gracias por la espera y una disculpa por la misma.**

 **No hace falta decir que, así como mucho aguardaban con ansias este capítulo, ahora yo aguardo con ansias su opinión acerca de él. ¡No se contengan y díganme lo que piensan!**

 **Desde el fondo de mi corazón: Muchas gracias!**


	5. Reencuentro

**¡MÁS DE UN AÑO DESPUÉS!**

¿Qué puedo decir? Las disculpas, las explicaciones, la demora... ¿no los he aburrido con eso ya? A estas alturas pregunto si aún tendrán ganas de leer esta historia.

Espero que sí... Porque tengo deseos de culminarla, de darle su espacio a estos dos.

¿Recuerdan en que nos quedamos... o, mejor dicho, en qué quedaron nuestros personajes? ¿Será que el recuentro entre Dégel y Fluorite sea un bálsamo contra el tiempo perdido, o, habrá un toque de amargor.

Ya lo descubriremos.

MIL GRACIAS a todos los que comentaron los últimos capítulos. Mi depresión y mal estado de aquel tiempo me impidió contestarles, y en serio que lo lamento (pocas cosas me molestan tanto como un fictioner que no responde a un review). Lamento haberlos dejado por tanto tiempo.

Si aún quieren saber lo que les depara la vida a Dégel y a Fluorite, los invito a leer.

¡Será un placer descubrir su destino con ustedes!

Y dicho esto... ¡RE-COMENZAMOS!

Enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hacia las estrellas**

 **-Capítulo 4: Reencuentro-**

 _"Si hubiéramos sabido dónde y cuándo nos volveríamos a reencontrar, habríamos sido más tiernos al despedirnos"._

 _Ouida._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Diciembre 12, 1740_**

 _Estimada amiga,_

 _Ineficaz es luchar contra las horas y los días._

 _Apenas hace unas semanas que me encontraba de regreso en Grecia para hoy recibir la noticia de mi necesaria partida a la que, para tu seguro servidor, es mi tierra natal, puesto que debo concretar algunos asuntos pendientes con mis afables hermanos de Siberia. Debido a ello, y a que el largo viaje en diligencia arruinaría cualquiera de mis intentos por escribir, he decidido adelantar la fecha de mis cartas dos semanas. Sin embargo, seguro puede ser que estés al tanto de que esa no es la única razón por la cual me he decidido a adelantar estas misivas que tanto han enriquecido nuestros lazos los últimos años._

 _Tu cumpleaños está próximo, Fluorite._

 _Diecisiete años son ya por los cuales ha atravesado tu vida. Tan corta ha sido tu jornada aún y en cambio la desdicha se ha atrevido a llamar a tu puerta, de forma tan profunda. Mi alma se conmueve contigo al saberte en otro día de fiesta sin tu padre. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que nuestra senda humana no es sólo un camino albergado de espinos o acusado por tormentas. Aquellos buenos momentos que has pasado en el campo con tus tíos; la dedicación y empeño que has puesto para continuar la novela de tu padre; el placer de cada lectura que has hecho; los buenos amigos que se han sumado a tus recuerdos... Seguro estoy cuan gran belleza ha sido la que has encontrado en toda tu senda, de tal manera como buenas razones debe poseer tu alma siempre tan llena de bondad y devoción, para ahora poder dar gracias a ese ser en los cielos a quien le guardas credo. ¿Podrías disculparme si me atrevo a sumarme a tal aljaba de tesoros? A estos años, tú descansas entre los míos._

 _Ante ello, cuán difícil me ha resultado encontrar un presente digno. A pesar de haber celebrado los últimos tres cumpleaños, enviándote felicitaciones y buenos deseos a través nuestras cartas, he descubierto que, a cuatro años de misivas, otra simple epístola de bendiciones es superflua y llana. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería para ti si ahora, cumpliendo esa edad con la que yo contaba al conocerte, solamente te enviara un mísero saludo, una sucinta congratulación?_

 _He de decir que fue compleja mi búsqueda... Aunque los meses han pasado, y a través de tus letras he visto el crecimiento no sólo físico sino intelectual que has tenido, honestamente aún me resulta un tanto imposible aceptarte diferente a la jovencita que viera por primera vez en el salón de bailes de la mansión_ Vouivre _. Mas debo dejar a un lado el enternecimiento causado siempre que miramos a otro más joven crecer y aceptarlo. Ahora debes ser una señorita de estilizadas facciones, una joven en demasía elegante comparada a la pequeña villa que te ha visto crecer. Te imagino esbelta, más alta que antes, con la probable agilidad todavía presente con la que pudiste entrar sin ser vista a una mansión custodiada por_ jewels _. Aún veo en tu rostro aquella comisura izquierda, crispada a causa de la sonrisa perspicaz; tu nariz respingada, el color turbio cubriendo tus mejillas cada vez que te exasperas, tu mirada ávida en la lectura, suspicaz en medio de las dudas llegadas tras la misma. Me pregunto, si aún conservarás la actitud desenfadada, esa coraza que usaste para protegerte tras el hallazgo de lo sucedido con tu querido padre. Y tu amor por los libros y el conocimiento, ¿se verá evidente en tu rostro así como lo ha sido en tus letras?_

 _Han pasado cuatro años desde que nos viéramos, y aunque pudiese decir que aún conservo algo de aquel a quien conocieras en Francia, sé cuántas otras cualidades se han trasformado y me han hecho ser quien soy ahora. ¿Cuánto hemos cambiado, Fluorite? En cierta ocasión mencionaste tu deseo de permanecer cómo eras, incluso ante lo infranqueable que es el tiempo. Quisiera verte nuevamente, y comprobar por mí mismo cuánto de ti ha permanecido y cuánto has accedido a modificar por el bien de tus propósitos. Espero pronto visitarte y comprobarlo._

 _Mientras tanto, acepta ese nimio presente no sólo como un elogio a tus diecisiete años, sino como una compensación a tus fieles misivas, a las que atesoro con esmero. Una vez esté en Siberia, volveré a escribirte, para responder finalmente a tus últimos argumentos y cuestionamientos acerca de la jerarquización desigual que has hallado indignamente entre hombres y mujeres. Será un placer debatirlo con tan elocuente joven, cuya procedencia francesa no dejará nada al azar._

 _Pero por ahora, recibe mis más grandes deseos por tu felicidad en este décimo séptimo cumpleaños. Qué la alegría corone otro más de tus aniversarios y cada uno de tus días, mi muy querida amiga._

 _Tu afable servidor..._

—Dégel du Versau.

La mano en su dirección fue suficiente para retornarlo al mundo, y regresarlo al comedor cálido en el que estaban. Dégel levantó la vista, nuevamente enfocado en el joven anfitrión quien seguía ofreciendo una señal en su favor, haciendo las debidas presentaciones, sosteniendo con la otra a la jovencita llegada apenas.

Dégel enfrentó los ojos azules y los reconoció por enésima vez en ese instante. Su boca se abrió una vez, para volver a cerrarse sin palabra alguna. Un segundo intento siguió al primero, con el mismo resultado.

La risa dominante de Berthold invadió el lugar, junto a sus quedas palmadas.

—Parece que el _Viajero de Atenas_ se quedó sin habla —miró a la jovencita, pasando el pequeño brazo por el hueco del suyo—: ¿Lo ves, cariño? No soy al único a quien le provocas ese efecto. Lástima que ya esté apartada, Monsieur Dégel -—bromeó, riendo de nuevo.

El aludido sintió su entrecejo crisparse, por alguna razón le habría gustado aclarar que el efecto de su silencio nada tenía que ver con un primer descubrimiento, sino por el de un reencuentro, o quizá por la revelación de un hecho al que no había estado preparado. Mas algo vio en los ojos contrarios, un endeble encogimiento de las cejas rubias, deseosos por su silencio. Dégel supo interpretarlo... El brillo suplicante por silencio emitido en la mirada al frente.

Y lo aceptó...

—Mis disculpas... —carraspeó, dueño de sí finalmente. Y se inclinó—. Es un placer, _madame_.

Otra inclinación, femenina y grácil, lo siguió: —El placer es mío, monsieur.

Las palabras habían sido tan bajas y tan carentes de tono alguno, que nadie tuvo deseos de proseguir en los gestos o frases que suelen hacerse ante la introducción de una persona. Mientras Dégel persistió discreto en encontrar alguna pista que ayudara a entender ese reencuentro, la huidiza mirada de la Biblioteca regresó en los ojos azules, negados completamente a seguir mirándolo. Sólo el silencio perduró, el crepitar del fuego a unos pasos, junto al vaivén constante de la servidumbre finalizando los últimos detalles en la mesa.

Hoffman se acercó a ellos de pronto.

—Amo...

Berthold viró el rostro y sonrió. Un suave apretón al brazo aún entre el suyo funcionó para hacer huir la niebla de desazón cernida sobre ellos. Seguro de obtener la atención de su compañera, se movió.

—¿Vamos a cenar? —los guio a los tres, de regreso al comedor.

Las dos mujeres quedaron dispuestas a la izquierda del anfitrión, quien ocupó lugar principal de la mesa. El puesto a la derecha sería para el invitado de la casa, y Dégel nada pudo hacer para evitar la disparidad que ese acomodo significaba. Separada sólo por el espacio de menos de un metro, por los cubiertos y platillos que pronto desfilaron, la que había sido una entrañable amiga quedó justo al frente de su posición. El joven de Acuario no necesitó preguntar, el rostro femenino delató completa insatisfacción cuando descubriera que estarían cara a cara en el comedor. Un dejo de esa antigua culpa quiso aguijonearlo, mas supo evadirlo.

Enseguida, luego de las gratitudes acostumbradas por una familia francesa arraigada aún a la fe que dieron el permiso para degustar la cena, Berthold dirigió la conversación hacia temas relevantes a su problemática familiar. Interviniendo una o dos veces para aceptar o negar las propias afirmaciones que él daba, Dégel optó por escucharlo hablar sin interrumpir más allá. Descubriendo que su silencio no sería tomado como ofensa, prosiguió en el mutismo de sus labios. Asintiendo solamente, cortando de vez en cuando carne sin saborearla, soslayó de vez en cuando el rostro al otro lado. La postura cabizbaja, entregada por completo a su propia comida, no le permitió ver más allá de la tez pálida y las cejas caídas. En cambio, una dura mirada viajó continuamente en su dirección, aquellas gemas azules de Emeline du Lefebvre se clavaron más de una vez en su rostro, y Dégel tuvo que hacer uso de todo su disimulo para no enfrentarlas.

Una pregunta de parte de su anfitrión, lo obligó a redirigir ir su atención nuevamente hacia éste. La repentina mención al vizconde orilló a ambos hombres a entablar diálogo sobre la política de Francia y las adversidades sociales que el pensamiento anticlerical significaba. El dialogo se tornó así hacia la religión, luego a la filosofía y regresó a la contienda de la política en crisis que el reino francés vivía.

—Nadie quiere aceptarlo, monsieur. Pero el rumbo al que Luis XIV nos conduce no sólo parece augurar el fin de su reinado sino el fin de Francia. Ciertamente a mí poco me interesa, si me permite una cruda honestidad —una sonrisa burlona asomó en los labios de Berthold—. Después de todo, una vez casado, planeo regresar a la tierra natal de mi abuelo.

—¿Desea volver a Alemania? —Dégel no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz.

El encogimiento de los labios femeninos al otro lado no le fue desapercibido.

Dégel no lo evitó más; aquella reacción había sido el único sesgo de atención brindado en toda la velada... Y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, _madame_? —hizo todo lo posible por dirigir una mirada ajena, incapaz de involucrarlos—: Pareciera que desea brindar su opinión a nuestro tema.

Fluorite lo miró, más en cuanto sus ojos cruzaron con los suyos, no demoraron en huir a otro lado en la habitación.

—Es verdad... —Berthold la miró también—. Hoy estás muy callada. Me resulta extraño ver en ti un estilo así de taciturno, cariño.

Alargó una mano para acariciar aquella otra que aún sostenía un tenedor sin usar.

El cariñoso desliz causó consternación en Dégel por alguna razón. Una gran sonrisa fue su intento por ocultarlo. Una sonrisa que tampoco pasó distante a los ojos de Fluorite.

Una repentina alegría coronó su rostro cuando hablo, única y exclusivamente para Berthold.

—Estoy bien, _cariño_... Estoy cansada, nada más.

Berthold respondió a su gesto, con un dedo suave acarició la mejilla redondeada antes de dejar un toque en la punta de la nariz respingada. Dégel redirigió su atención a la comida casi intacta en su plato, ignorando las preguntas en su mente, disuadiendo la mirada persistente de la mujer mayor a un costado de su hija.

Hoffman intervino de pronto, anunciando el postre.

Los sirvientes retiraron los cubiertos sucios, reemplazados con habilidad y elegancia por platos más pequeños y cucharitas de pastel. La mayor de las mujeres en la mesa se puso en pie, frenando en secó al sirviente quien apenas iba a colocar la vajilla en su puesto.

La acción los detuvo a todos, y los comensales dirigieron una mirada atenta hacia su postura ya levantada.

—¿Debes marcharte, Emeline? —Berthold parecía lamentarlo.

La mujer asintió: —Espero me disculpe, Monsieur Berthold. El agotamiento es más duro cuando envejeces.

El joven anfitrión echó una queda risa, levantándose también y yendo en su dirección.

—Ooh, madame, ¿pero de qué habla? Si no la conociera, viviría convencido de que usted es la hermana mayor y no la madre de mi futura esposa —besó su mano, luego su mejilla—. Descansa.

Una silla más se recorrió. Fluorite se levantó también.

—Espera madre, te acompañaré a tu habitación...

La mano firme de su progenitora la detuvo, antes de que alcanzara a ponerse fielmente sobre sus pies. Un susurro imperceptible a los oídos masculinos dejó finalmente sentada a la muchacha. Su progenitora sonrió de pronto, difuminando la expresión sombría manifestada apenas un instante en sus facciones.

—Buenas noches, monsieur.

Se inclinó, sonriendo a su hospedador. Sólo hasta despedirse del segundo joven en la sala, su alegría se disipó. Pese a ello, Dégel dejó su asiento e hizo una inclinación. Dirigió una mirada rápida a la jovencita al otro lado, y le pareció reconocer la impotencia en los labios fruncidos y los hombros caídos.

Berthold regresó a su lugar y ambos volvieron a sentarse. Palmeó el dorso de la mano más cercana de su prometida.

—Ten paciencia, cariño. Son las tensiones de la boda que atormentan a una madre. Ella te adora. Si lo deseas, sólo termina el postre y después puedes marcharte a tu habitación.

Un suave asentimiento, seguido por una débil sonrisa fue su respuesta. El postre fue servido una vez que todo estuvo dispuesto. El suflé de frambuesas adornó el centro de la vajilla marmoleada, contrastando el tono neutro con el rojizo de la mermelada. Un sirviente se acercó, jarra en mano, para servir en las tacitas grises la infusión de café y chocolate.

Complacido ante la cálida bebida, Berthold dio un pequeño trago y miró a su huésped.

—Bien, monsieur, Dégel. Creo que ahora podemos hablar de sus descubrimientos. Estoy seguro de que, a pesar de su "ameno" encuentro con nuestro Primer Oficial, pudo encontrar alguna pista que valiera la pena ese enfrentamiento.

Dégel asintió. Con gran esfuerzo, trató de concentrarse en la pregunta recién formulada. Sus ojos continuaron prendidos al rostro femenino, cabizbajo, al otro lado. Al enigma que representaba ese escenario... Haciendo acopio de su esfuerzo, alejó su mirada de aquel gesto para enfocarse en su anfitrión, quien ya degustaba la porción de su postre, ajeno totalmente al rostro decaído de su prometida.

—¿Y bien? —Berthold insistió—: ¿Estamos más cerca del asesino?

Dégel miró su rostro expectante. A veces, aquel hombre parecía en demasía infantil, como si aquello no fuera más que un juego. Hablar de pistas y hallazgos ante él –Dégel lo sabía– requería de tanto cuidado como hacerlo ante el alguacil.

—Sería maravilloso responder afirmativamente a su pregunta, monsieur. Sin embargo, no he podido más que mirar por mí mismo el lugar donde encontraron el primer cuerpo. Lo único que realmente he podido corroborar es el celo que la ciudad siente ante esta amenaza. Es comprensible, por supuesto...

—Oh, claro... —pareció convencido—. Es una pena que deba conocer Orleans bajo estas circunstancias, Monsieur Dégel. Le garantizo que somos mucho más... civilizados. Pero, tal como ha dicho, es comprensible. Los ciudadanos se han llenado de mucho temor, sobre todo al considerar que hasta ahora "La Sombra" ha puesto su atención en hombres jóvenes, que es el sector más grande ce Orleans.

Dégel lo miró, interesado: —¿La sombra?

—Ah, es verdad... Olvidé mencionárselo ayer. Sí, en efecto, "La Sombra". Los ciudadanos lo bautizaron de esa manera tras su última aparición. Sólo dejando "sombras" de su presencia a través de las pobres víctimas que ha dejado. Muy platónico si me lo pregunta —echo una queda risa, luego apuntó a su prometida—. A Fluorite le suele fascinar la idea.

La aludida respingó, temerosa de que repararan en su presencia. Dégel no supo interpretar la verdadera intención de aquella afirmación. La tomó como una oportunidad más. Nivelando el tono de su voz cual si se dirigiera a Berthold, le habló:

—¿Así que encuentra fascinante un tema cómo la muerte, madame?

La consternación fija aún ante su reencuentro, sumada al silencio que aquellos labios finos se esmeraban por mantener, pudieron haber sido la causa de que en su pregunta se asomase un rastro de acusación. Una acusación brindada, tal vez, ante la actitud que parecía desear ignorarlo, aunque estuviese sentado justo frente a sus ojos de duro garzo.

La joven, en cambio, no se doblegó. Por primera vez en la velada, se irguió por completo en su silla, izando el rostro.

—La muerte no tiene absolutamente nada de fascinante, monsieur. Lo único que hallo inconcebible es la manera con la cual se ficcionaliza un hecho como éste. Los ciudadanos de Orleans, le otorgaron un nombre a un ser que los amenaza, como si el hecho de poder nombrarlo pudiera quitar la potestad que él tiene sobre ellos. Pareciera que están leyendo...

—¿Una novela y no enfrentando la realidad? —terminó por ella—. Un acto de desensibilización común en la sociedad, madame.

Persistió en verla, a punto de hallar el brillo misterioso que habían tratado de ocultar sus ojos toda la velada.

—Y uno que podemos atribuirle a tantas historias y cuentos que rondan por ahí —Berthold intervino, la sonrisa iluminaba todavía su rostro. Ambos lo miraron.

Fluorite pareció comprender la acusación. —No creo que sea justo considerar responsable a la Literatura por esto.

—Por favor, cariño. Sé que amas los libros, pero, ambos conocemos lo que tantas lecturas a historias pueden provocar. Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle su opinión al gallardo Alonso Quijano y a su fiel acompañante Sancho. Oh, no, no… la literatura es deliciosa, pero, causa estragos a los hombres de poca fuerza intelectual...

Una queda risita resonó, y todo se sumió en silencio. Berthold terminó la última parte de su bebida aún caliente, y tomó otra porción del suflé ya reducido a la mitad. Dégel dio un breve sorbo a su propia taza, y observó con detenimiento a la única mujer en la mesa, albergando la esperanza de encontrar otra pista, un indicio de reconocimiento tras esas breves palabras que ella le diera.

Mas Fluorite sólo lo miró una vez más, antes de quedar prendida a su plato.

Terminado su postre, Berthold solicitó un sirviente para la limpieza.

—En fin, monsieur Dégel. Supongo que ahora tendrá más razones para continuar la investigación, pero ambos somos conscientes de cómo su encuentro con la policía afectará sus posibilidades de deambular libremente por esta ciudad —Dégel inclinó la mirada, lamentaba recordar aquel incidente—. Descuide, descuide... He estado pensando mucho en la solución, y creo que, después de todo, la mejor opción será precisamente esa que he inventado a Monsieur Mounterdad.

—¿Se refiere a...? —Dégel frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo.

—A que usted funja como un guardia personal de la Casa Tourville, por supuesto. Una mera actuación, desde luego.

—Pero, he visto cuán ocupado es usted, monsieur. En caso de fingir ser su protector, me temo que tendría que pedirle dejar sus actividades diarias para entonces acompañarme a mis propias investigaciones. Pienso que causaría sospecha ante los demás el que usted de pronto cambiara su rutina para entonces pasear por la ciudad en beneficio de mi búsqueda.

El rostro de Berthold se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

—Sagaz como siempre, mi estimado. Muy sagaz... Claro que, me temo, yo soy mucho más sagaz que usted. Consideré tal hipótesis también, monsieur. Aunque me gustaría ser de todo su apoyo, no podría de ninguna manera abandonar mis propios deberes como propietario del negocio de mi familia. Además, tengo un viaje en puerta, usted lo sabe. No, de ninguna manera... La única manera es que usted funja como protector de lo más valioso que tengo...

Su mirada, su atención, incluso su mano, se desviaron a la izquierda, a Fluorite que había estado oyendo todo con demasiada atención desde debajo de su mirada gacha. Sorprendida, comprendiendo el plan, negó, inmediatamente.

—¿Quieres decir...? —miró al joven del Santuario, luego a su prometido—. No... Pero Berthold, no pude... Es decir, no puedo, yo, ¿cómo podría ayudar? Sabes que detesto salir, paso todo mi tiempo en la biblioteca, restaurando los libros de Monsieur Schnovan. Es una mala idea...

—Ah, querida... Adoro que seas un pequeño ratón de biblioteca. Pero, sabemos que eso no puede ser posible cada día. Mi fiesta de cumpleaños será en dos días, lo sabes. Si quedaras a cargo de la misma tendrías que salir a diversos comercios para armar toda esa parafernalia aburrida. Una excelente excusa para llevar a monsieur du Versau a investigar este asunto que tanto nos apremia.

Fluorite no pareció convencida, contrario a ello, sus ojos se abrumaron: —¿Quieres que me haga cargo de tu fiesta? Creí que Hoffman...

La risa de Berthold inundó el espacio.

—Cariño, deja que Hoffman descanse un día al menos. Por supuesto que él ya se ha encargado de la solicitud del banquete y de algunos de los ornamentos para el gran salón. Pero aún falta garantizar la presencia de los músicos y hacer el debido protocolo para recibir a mis primos pasado mañana. Es claro que él estará para apoyarte, pero te vendría bien ocuparte de esto, un entrenamiento antes de nuestro gran día.

—Pero, Berthold...

—Querida, querida, estarás bien. Y recuerda que debes hacerme sentir como si me sorprendieras. En teoría, esa fiesta debe ser inesperada para mí —un rápido guiño dejó por finalizada cualquier excusa—. Y ahora, puedes regresar a tu habitación... Aún tengo cosas de las cuales hablar con Monsieur Dégel y no quisiera hacerte esperar.

Se pusieron de pie. Dégel, sin perder por un minuto su conversación, los imitó.

—Buenas noches, cariño —Berthold besó la delicada mano—. Espero escuchar mañana la continuación de esa maravillosa novela.

—Claro... —Fluorite se inclinó, primero ante él, luego ante el joven del Santuario—. Buenas noches.

Dégel no pudo responder a la protocolaria despedida. El recuerdo de aquella carta lo fulminó en el momento exacto, y él tuvo que inclinarse, tragando hondo para deshacer las palabras en su defensa a las que pudo suprimir a tiempo.

La puerta se cerró y volvieron a sentarse. Ya no había platos, ni sirvientes, nada que pudiera ayudarlo a distraerse de los pensamientos que nuevamente circularon dentro de su mente. La voz siempre alta de su hospedador fue el único anclaje, la única exigencia a guardar formalidad.

—Lamento si he cambiado tan repentinamente los planes, Monsieur Dégel. Ésta es la única buena opción que tenemos para terminar con este asunto del asesino de Orleans.

—Lo entiendo, Monsieur Berthold. Luego de mi abrupta presentación ante la policía del lugar, considero que es una posibilidad adecuada fingirme como protector. Sólo espero no haberle causado problemas a... La señorita Lafebvre.

—¿A Fluorite? ¡Ya lo creo que no! Mi adorable Fluorite es sumamente accesible en cuanto a ayudar en lo que se requiera. Además, ella sabe que, si no solucionamos este incidente, las probabilidades de tener una boda armoniosa serán menores. Así que descuide, le garantizo una cómplice noble.

"Mañana estaré fuera durante todo el día, me temo. Debo dejar en claro algunos asuntos con mis lapidarios antes de marcharme a Alemania la semana entrante. Por lo tanto, me siento realmente tranquilo de que tanto usted como mi prometida tengan seguras sus necesidades. Por un lado, usted podrá investigar lo que requiera, y por el otro, Fluorite estará bajo el cuidado de un caballero de Athena de cuyo rango ya me ha hablado mucho el Patriarca. Pues ¿sabe...? No mentí al pedirle que cuide de lo más valioso para mí —parpadeó, como entendiendo algo de repente—. Oh, vaya… Creo que deberé pagarle más a Monsieur Sage por su servicio; después de todo, está cumpliendo dos trabajos y no sólo uno".

Dégel siguió escuchando su risa, con el peso de cada palabra cerniéndose en él.

Aquella complicidad de la que presumía el joven anfitrión trajo el recuerdo de su trabajo. La oportunidad de trabajar hombro a hombro con su vieja amiga pareció una mejor opción, una que le ayudara a ignorar el largo año de silencio entre los dos.

—Para mí será un placer, monsieur —fue toda su respuesta.

Dejaron el comedor luego de aclarar los últimos asuntos.

Dégel subió su camino de escaleras, solo, en cuanto los peldaños separaran sus direcciones. Avanzó entre pasos lentos, pesados, resintiendo finalmente el agotamiento de un largo día, del viaje extenso hecho desde Grecia y del que aún no lograba recuperarse. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por concentrar sus ideas, sabía que necesitaba pensar en nuevas estrategias para el plan al que ahora el joven amo le había sometido, y recuperar algo que creía perdido...

¿A qué lugares ir para indagar?

¿Cómo volver a entablar conversación con su vieja amiga?

¿De qué manera unir los hechos recién descubiertos en el puente del río Loriet a sospechosos a los que pudiese cuestionar?

¿Cómo demostrarle su alegría de volver a verla pretendiendo que ese largo año de silencio impuesto por él no existía?

El vaivén de cuestionamientos entremezclados estuvo a punto de marearlo. El temor que había tratado de ignorar los últimos meses, desde aquella carta, venía finalmente a confrontarlo. ¿Y si resultaba realmente el ser desagradable que había temido parecerle? ¿Y si la única de sus camaradas más fieles en esa mansión había decidido odiarlo como había previsto que lo haría?

Los huidizos ojos de la velada regresaron ante sus miedos. ¿Y si quizá ella solamente sentía vergüenza de ver a un hombre a quien había declarado sus sentimientos justo cuando otro la anunciaba ella como su prometida? Tal vez, pudiera ser que el desazón de su vieja amiga no fuera más que consecuencia de un malentendido, que ella sólo tuviera ese bochorno tan incómodo, típico de los amores que no han funcionado pero deben encararse de nuevo tarde o temprano.

Confiando en su corazón, en efecto, siempre ayudador, Dégel intuyó que, quizá, Fluorite sólo temía parecer una embustera, una habladora que había confesado su amor de la manera más solemne sólo para terminar comprometiéndose con alguien más.

Sí...

Dégel al fin pudo pensarlo, ahí solo, cuando se detuvo en la esquina del pasillo, antes de terminar el último tramo que lo apartaba de su habitación. Sin más cenas, sin más papeles que fingir, pudo darse a la tarea de reflexionarlo un poco y entenderlo... Recordó las palabras amables dirigidas entre ambos prometidos, la manera de verse, la devoción innegable que Berthold du Tourville dirigía a la muchacha que ni una sola vez deseó mirarlo a él, un simple y mero, viejo conocido...

Ella había resistido. Ella había sobrellevado su silencio y ahora, superado todo sentimiento a su favor, se sentía afligida ante lo que sea que él pudiese pensar al respecto. Era sólo un mal acuerdo, un mal entendido. Dégel suspiró, sin calma en lo absoluto, sin embargo. Sin notarlo, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro.

 _¿Lo resististe, Fluorite? ¿Superaste mi silencio?_

Trató de convencerse de que aquella idea era mucho mejor a su desprecio.

Dio un nuevo paso, ignorando el chasquido de aquella puerta dejada atrás. Sólo la voz lo hizo frenar y girarse de inmediato.

—Señor Dégel...

Fue sólo un susurro, oscuro como la penumbra con la que era conquistado el pasillo. Pero fue suficiente. Dégel distinguió sus ojos, su rostro asomado por la apertura de la puerta tras la que se refugiaba.

Su tono se redujo al mismo murmullo. —Fluorite... —cuánto se alegró se llamarla así y dejar de lado todos esos "madame" tan marchitos.

Pero el gesto contrario permaneció serio, especialmente cuando la distancia entre ambos terminó. Nuevamente, la falta de luz impidió un escrutinio completo, aunque supo que ella seguramente podría verlo bien.

—Sólo quería confirmar nuestra hora de salida mañana —empezó. Dégel pareció confundido—. Si debemos fingir esto, me gustaría que al menos algo bueno saliera de esa actuación. No deseo avergonzar a Berthold con una fiesta mediocre delante de su familia.

—Entiendo, pero...

—Saldré a las 10 de la mañana. Espero sea suficiente para su investigación.

Dégel trató de ignorar el dejo áspero de su voz. —Lo es.

—Y viajaremos en carruaje, ¿está bien para usted?

El muchacho asintió. —Sí... —el temor regresó. Las dudas... —Fluorite, ¿podríamos hablar...?

—Buenas noches, _monsieur_.

La puerta se cerró.

Pensó una sola vez en llamar, pedirle respuestas y solucionar el nudo de preguntas en su cabeza.

Al final, atinó sólo en virar, caminar el mismo paso lento y desgarbado, deseando como nunca el descanso de una cama cálida y que el vaticinio predicado por Asmita fuera falso: que los malos actos del pasado no guardaran futuras represalias.

 **~O~**

 _Mi muy estimado amigo,_

 _¡Reciba toda mi gratitud!_

 _Perdone usted esta efusiva introducción. Seguro debe parecerle extraño, hasta ahora he tratado de guardar todo mi recato, mi madre no deja de recordarme cómo debe comportarse una señorita, sin importar su edad o el discurso que dirija. Por tal motivo, siempre que escribo, he intentado por todas mis fuerzas el reducir el ímpetu de mis palabras, incluso si la emoción de responder a sus cartas pone a temblar mis miembros y mi corazón._

 _Pero hoy debo ceder, monsieur. Hoy recibí su carta, quizá lo sabe ya... Y probablemente sabe también que he recibido el volumen de poesía barroca que tuvo a bien enviarme. ¿Debería contener el gozo de mi alma ante estas circunstancias? ¿Debería ofender su generosidad aun cuando usted leyó mis deseos por conocer la poética de la adorada Sor Juana y el fascinante Fray Juan de la Cruz? Y no sólo eso, sino que ha tenido en su corazón el enviarme un volumen, traído, como lo expresa en su carta, por un amigo durante un viaje a la Nueva Hispania._

 _¿Qué palabra o acto podría expresar ahora ante usted que reflejara la entereza de mi gratitud? ¡No puedo sino elevar mis brazos al Cielo y agradecer al Dios de mi devoción que me conceda la dicha de tenerlo a usted como mi fiel amigo! Oh, si papá estuviese aquí, no podría ni imaginar el trazado de palabras dichosas que él otorgaría a su favor. Si él viviera, se quedaría mudo ante este obsequio suyo, y no sabría si leerlo con la voracidad de su pasión lectora, o saborear cada verso, para no acabar con ellos sino hasta mucho tiempo después._

 _He de decir que esa es mi encrucijada... ¿Qué podría aconsejarme usted? ¿Cómo leyó de estos preciosos versos? Su divisa será mi ley, y ahora soy como el decaído que ha encontrado en el favor del rey no meramente una solución a su necesidad, sino a un estandarte al cual honrar._

 _Nunca yo podría retribuir los favores que en sus cartas me ha dado, con sus palabras de ánimo y la atención que, ahora puedo comprobar, brindado ha a todas mis misivas. Permítame al menos jurarle mi leal amistad, mi entera devoción y mi más honesta gratitud. Desde este pequeño pueblo de Francia, que se ha tornado tan quedo sin usted, Fluorite posa la mano sobre el pecho para dar gracias._

 _Gracias..._

 _Gracias..._

 _Gracias..._

 **~O~**

Salió rumbo a la entrada de puertas de hierro, luego de un baño matutino y un desayuno en soledad en la mesa de la cocina. Dos cartas para el Patriarca quedaron en manos de Hoffman y, seguro de haber notificado todos sus hallazgos a su líder, Dégel avanzó por el camino bien dispuesto por el que hubo entrado tres noches antes.

La noche de sueño había dotado de nuevas fuerzas a su cuerpo, y nuevas oportunidades a su esperanza. Halló los dos grandes portales abiertos, con el carruaje recién llegado en el medio. El mayordomo de la familia le había anunciado, tras guardar sus misivas, que la prometida de Monsieur Berthold aguardaba ya en el interior.

El cochero bajó con rapidez y abrió una puerta para él. Dégel inhaló hondo, recordando la buena voluntad de largas y devotas epístolas, convencido de las mismas... Entró al coche, se deslizó en el sillón libre hasta el fondo. La puerta se cerró, dejándolos con la suave luz filtrada por las ventanas.

A pesar de haber viajado en diferentes carruajes a lo largo de su vida, Dégel reconoció la elegancia del estilo –nuevamente– clásico de los cortinajes y tonos blancos y marrones. La única imagen oscura era proporcionada por los rasos del vestido azul, al otro lado, en la esquina contraria a su posición. Una gratitud mental escapó de su mente al verla ahí, mucho mejor a la luz del día.

—Buenos días —sonrió, aunque ella no lo miró.

—Buenos días —un corto asentimiento, luego el silencio.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse, y sólo el cascar de los caballos se oyó, lejos. Como un tapiz movedizo, casas y calles desfilaron a través del cuadro de cada ventana. Fluorite observó a la lejanía detenidamente, sin volver el rostro una sola vez a su acompañante, ni abrir los labios para dirigir una palabra de protocolaria conversación.

A punto de convencerse de que nada en la actitud de la noche anterior cambiaría, Dégel abrió la boca para romper el mutismo. Fueron los labios contrarios quienes se adelantaron.

—Iremos a _Felice Acordo_ , al sur de la ciudad... Espero esté bien para usted, monsieur. Ahí se encuentran muchos de los intelectuales de Orleans, quienes son de mente más abierta y actitud dispuesta. De ellos podrá obtener mucha información para lo que está investigando.

Sus palabras fueron rápidas, saliendo casi atropelladamente para acabarlas cuan pronto fuera posible. Observándola detenidamente, Dégel asintió. Escrutó la mirada pérdida en la ventana, las cejas trémulas sobre la nariz, un intento por mantener un ceño relajado cuasi crispado. Se percató de que ninguna respuesta hubo a su propio silencio, al hecho de no continuar la conversación sobre los intelectuales franceses a los que, al parecer, podría interrogar.

Miró a la jovencita que, tras un momento más de espera, se limitó a tornar su atención de la ventana para enseguida sacar un libro del bolso azul a juego con su vestido, abrirlo en el regazo y clavar la vista en alguna de sus páginas.

Y Dégel abogó al buen corazón que recordaba... Y a su propia paciencia.

Con voz tranquila, esbozó una sonrisa junto a sus palabras...

—Me sorprendió mucho el que nos encontráramos anoche, Fluorite —la descubrió deteniendo el avance de su lectura, aunque su rostro permaneció gacho. Continuó—: Debo admitir que me resultó sumamente inesperado saber de tu...

Se detuvo, pensando bien en la siguiente palabra... Su compañera alzó el rostro de repente. La befa atravesó los azulinos orbes.

—¿De mi matrimonio?

Fue ella quien lo escrutó ahora, con demasiada fuerza, como a la espera de alguna reacción. Mas Dégel volvió al tono bajo y amable.

—En realidad, iba a decir "tu llegada" al comedor. Luego de nuestro encuentro en la Biblioteca, pensé que sería justo ahí donde te volvería a ver... —los ojos de Fluorite se suavizaron, y su rostro comenzó a descender al refugió del libro otra vez. Dégel supo que debería ser directo—. ¿Por qué me dijiste que eras empleada en la casa du Tourville?

La muchacha negó, ladeando los delgados labios: —Temo que debo corregirlo, monsieur. Fue usted quien concluyó que yo era empleada de la mansión. Yo no quise interferir en sus deducciones... Después de todo, es para lo que ha venido a Francia nuevamente, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué habría de ser yo quien le evitara errores en sus conclusiones?

Aunque sus miradas se cruzaron en medio de la ironía de aquella respuesta, Dégel reconoció la verdadera falta de juego o broma en cada palabra. La contundencia de las mismas, sin embargo, surtió el efecto contrario a su búsqueda de dialogo. El silencio volvió a extenderse, mientras Fluorite regresaba su atención al libro y el carruaje se movía, con ellos a tan corta y, a la vez, larga distancia del otro.

Aceptando el silencio, Dégel la observó, discreto. Contemplando las facciones delgadas de su rostro mucho más adulto, mucho más lejano de aquella imagen que recordaba en la Mansión Vouivre se percató de cuán grande era la diferencia entre sus propias imaginaciones de una Fluorite mayor y la realidad ante sus ojos. Pues aunque poco pudo observar en ese rostro siempre dispuesto a escapar de su mirada, entendió la realidad de las últimas palabras pronunciadas dentro del carruaje.

Sus deducciones habían sido erradas.

Su atención se detuvo en seco, cuando al observar las niveas manos sobre las tapas abiertas del libro, el fulgor de una tiara metálica relució en el dedo anular. Sus conclusiones nocturnas regresaron, las posibilidades del mal entendido que debería haber entre ambos, por una confesión en demasía temprano y el hallazgo de un amir nuevo.

El momento de poner fin a tales confusiones había llegado, y el porte de aquel anillo prenupcial le aulló con fuerza que se diera prisa. Con un carraspeo corto, aclaró cualquier rastro endeble en su garganta y esbozó una sonrisa honesta:

—Felicidades.

Sonó totalmente sincero. La joven al otro lado levantó el rostro, con ojos abiertos.

—¿Perdón?

—Me refiero a tu matrimonio... Quiero brindarte mis mayores felicitaciones y mis mejores deseos. Como un antiguo amigo, me siento honrado de poder congratularme con esta noticia. Muchas felicidades para ambos.

Asintió, cuasi convencido. Mientras el rostro femenino permanecía impasible, con los ojos repentinamente atentos en él, hasta tornarse a la tranquilidad, luego a la alegría. Con la primera sonrisa que Dégel viera en sus labios ese día, la mucha asintió a su vez.

—¿Así que le alegra mi matrimonio, monsier? Me siento… _complacida_. Qué fortuna que halle placer en mi matrimonio. Berthold estará feliz cuando escuche sus amables palabras... No demore mucho en decírselas.

Sin percatarse de su tono agrio, Dégel interpretó su sonrisa como un mejor ánimo. Asintió, mucho más relajado.

—Lo haré... —pausó brevemente—. Parece un buen hombre, por cierto. Monsieur Berthold... Aunque apenas lo conozco un poco, denota sinceridad y buenas intenciones en su persona.

—Así es —aceptó—. Es uno de los pocos hombres que he conocido al cual no parece avergonzarle la idea de una mujer capaz de leer. Gusta de mis locuras creativas, además...

—¿Continuas escribiendo?

—A veces, cuando el tiempo se alarga a mi favor. Con todo lo ocurrido por el asesino de Orleans las cosas han cambiado. Su intrusión a esta ciudad nos ha mantenido más ocupados a todos, nadie tiene tiempo de escribir si vive más ocupado en su seguridad.

Un nuevo rasgo de ironía cubrió su gesto, uno mucho más sincero y menos ofensivo. Dégel deseo que la procesión de esa conversación continuará:

—Me he de esforzar por atrapar al culpable lo más pronto posible, entonces. Así no demorará más tus momentos de alegría o tu boda con Monsieur Berthold.

De pronto, una risa escapó desde los labios al otro lado. Mas fue frenada tan a prisa que Dégel estuvo a punto de creer que la había imaginado. Nada hubo de cantarín en ella, estaba seguro, sólo el sonido del resoplido surgido en cuanto la boca se cerrara para aprisionarla. Un rastro de sorna se entremezcló en aquel gesto y Dégel sonrió, seguro de haber pillado una broma que abriría paso a una mejor comunicación.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso he dicho algo divertido?

La muchacha negó, un ademán por cubrir sus labios ayudó a terminar con el último rastro de mofa en ellos.

—No es nada... Es sólo que, oyéndolo hablar, entusiasmado para ayudarme a no tener ningún impedimento entre mi boda y yo, me ha traído el recuerdo de muchos en la mansión. El deseo de verme casada no es algo que pensé escuchar en usted... Sin embargo, a estas alturas, ¿qué existe ya que pueda sorprenderme?

Los dedos y su atención se perdieron en algunas hojas dentro del libro... Dégel permaneció callado, aún, tratando de descifrar su actitud. Fue ella quien habló nuevamente, sin mirarlo ya.

—Como sea, monsieur... Si me permitiera dar un simple consejo, le diría que no se olvidara de una realidad que la policía y toda la elite científica de Francia quiere ignorar: Que hay en la vida mucho más que materia y juicios de valor, y que el enemigo puede ser uno diferente a la carne y al hueso... ¿Quién mejor que usted y yo para saberlo? —el tono se volvió un susurro neutro tal como los ojos entrecerrados con misterio. Hasta que, de pronto, la risa invadió la mirada y Fluorite se echó atrás con una sonrisa—. ¡Dios mío, si Berthold o mi madre me oyeran! Me encerrarían en una diligencia para enviarme a un barco a la mar sin regreso. Debería escribir una novela sobre esto.

Meneó el rostro, hojeando nuevamente el volumen delgado en su regazo...

La broma clara en su expresión permaneció un momento. Aun observándola, a Dégel le costó trabajo salir de su estupor, del asombro traído tras la sorpresa de un nuevo descubrimiento. Pues, aunque la había imaginado en diversas ocasiones, supo, en ese instante, que el haber quedado lejos de la realidad implicaba más allá de fallar en sus predicciones a la fisionomía de su vieja amiga.

Aquel carácter voluble, capaz de ir de la seriedad más impenetrable a la risa de un juego, no podría haber sido prevista por él, ni siquiera con todo el bagaje o información brindada por sus cartas. Mas no desertó el apoyo de esa recién descubierta cualidad, y se adelantó en disposición de la que -ya lo creía- recuperada amistad. Y luego de la agotadora noche creyéndose repulsivo ante sus ojos, sintió retomar su confianza y, dichoso aún, de la complicidad de una de sus personas más valiosas.

El oleaje al que eran sometidos dentro del coche se detuvo, luego de un repentino movimiento que anunció el freno final del mismo. Ambos dirigieron la vista a sus respectivas ventanillas. Dégel observó la fachada de un elegante recinto, las columnas y el pórtico en triangulo obtuso anunciaron un establecimiento de mayor elegancia a los ya conocidos.

—Llegamos... —aclaró Fluorite, en voz baja de nueva cuenta.

La portezuela a la derecha se abrió, en favor de Dégel quien se apeó con rapidez. Sus piernas se regocijaron en contacto del suelo, estirando músculos y huesos. Sin perder tiempo en ello, se giró, alargó el brazo y ofreció ayuda a la muchacha tras de él.

Entonces el nuevo sabor de la sorpresa, una de amarga sazón, le invadió, en cuanto volviera a ver el rostro juvenil, antes sonriente, ahora embargado por el desprecio. Mirando la mano que se le ofrecía, Fluorite alzó la suya para apartarla de su paso. Con agilidad, se deslizó en los escalones y bajó.

Se entretuvo un momento en acomodar el gabán de terciopelo sobre su vestido, para en seguida dar instrucciones al cochero. Después, se acercó a él, quien se mantuvo quieto, mirándola.

Fluorite alzó un brazo, apuntando a la calle por donde el carruaje había llegado.

—Si sigue esta avenida, hallará diferentes comercios y diferentes clubes de arte. Estoy segura de que nadie pondrá objeción a entablar conversación con un viajero de Grecia... —se alejó un par de pasos—. Buena suerte. Yo terminaré en un par de horas, puede aprovechar ese tiempo para usted...

La mano suave que se posó en su hombro la detuvo. Con un movimiento lento, Fluorite alzó el rostro para encontrar los ojos purpuras del acuariano.

—Quisiera ser honesto contigo, Fluorite. En realidad, esperaba poder conversar contigo. Sé que mi búsqueda puede esperar una hora o dos; ha sido largo el tiempo sin vernos.

La muchacha guardó silencio un momento, luego sonrió de nueva cuenta. Con otro movimiento tenue, apartó la mano de su hombro.

—Charlar conmigo sería una pérdida de tiempo para su investigación, monsieur. Y hacerle perder el tiempo es lo que menos deseo... Además, yo también tengo deberes que cumplir.

Caminó, acelerando el paso, con los mismos ojos ajenos. Sin poder detenerla, sin poder si quiera entender del todo, Dégel la miró partir, desaparecer tras la puerta doble de aquel lugar que anunciaba música y composiciones en las ventanas.

Sintió que una exhalación pesada se le anudaba en el pecho, mas la deshizo tan pronto como vino. Echó a andar por el camino señalado, mirando las nuevas construcciones que se le ofrecían. Estudiándolas, sintió reestablecidos los verdaderos motivos de su misión. En un respiro profundo, mirando su primer objetivo mientras estructuraba estrategias, envió lejos los dilemas del misterio representado por su vieja amiga.

Ya habría tiempo de resolverlo luego...

Un dilema más grande, lo sabía, estaba esperándolo bajo el nombre de "La sombra".

 **~O~**

La noche cubría la larga calleja, pese al refulgente día.

Los dos edificios a cada lado no sólo formaban un pasillo estrecho, por el que apenas cabría una persona si se movía con agilidad; la longitud de ambos también creaba un estado lóbrego que no podía ver un rayo de sol, debido a su condición hendida entre más al fondo se llegara.

En cambio, todos los ciudadanos estaban al tanto de lo que el centro, en el interior más íntimo, resguardaba. Si bien la creencia en agoreros y adivinos estaba caduca en un reino amante de la razón, la realidad ante la distancia impuesta entre los habitantes y ese cuartito sin ventanas, todos sabían, era otra que la llana incredulidad. Nadie, ni aun el más escéptico, aceptaría un recorrido rápido al interior del callejón, menos aún a pasar tras la puerta de donde pendía el anuncio de los servicios ofrecidos.

Se requería de una necesidad superior al miedo para acceder a sus adentros, a aquella oscuridad que lo consumía. Alguien con tal condición habría entrado, para a travesar hacia la penumbrosa entrada, traspasar la puerta y encontrarse con una habitación más grande de lo que hubiese dictado la vista desde el exterior. Ahí dentro, podría haber hallado al bulto oculto tras la capucha guirnalda, a las manos viejas barajando las cartas de un tarot nunca leído, para así continuar avanzando, dejar atrás a la efigie de aquella adivina cuyo papel no era otro sino el de un señuelo.

Quien hubiese entrado, dejado atrás el miedo de una trampa, hubiera encontrado también las escaleras que descendían por una apertura custodiada por velas a los costados. Aquel atrevido, necesitado de un milagro, habría bajado uno a uno los peldaños y encontrarse finalmente en una habitación de piedra, construida cual Edad Media en pleno Renacimiento.

Las columnas gruesas, piedra a piedra, habrían obligado a caminar entre éstas, y así llegar al espacio abierto de un salón iluminado por el fuego de una hoguera encendida justo en el centro. Detenerse, contemplando el brillo de las llamas que por alguna razón, oscilaban sobre el altar de piedra en el cual, se suponía deberían arder junto a la paja ofrecida sobre el mismo. Escuchar entonces, en medio del crepitar de las lenguas fulgurosas, la voz... Las voces de uno y todos a la vez, de ese sentado en el trono delante del fuego.

— _¿Todo está listo... Deceptio?_

Una risa, en otro lado, jugueteando...

— _Listo._ ¿Él _tiene preparado todo, Deceptio?_

Unos suaves pasos, una voz tranquila:

— _Nos garantiza su ayuda sin cuestionar nada. Está listo._

Risas, una palmada. _-¿Y su cómplice? ¿También está lista?_

— _Él nos garantiza que así es_ —la voz profunda _-. Está a punto de hacer contacto, finalmente. Tan sutil que ni aún ellos se darían cuenta. Y cuando lo hagan..._

— _Será tarde_ —finalizó el tono calmo. La risa alegre persistió:

— _¡Y el señor Hades estará orgulloso de Deceptio!_

Ante los ojos de un fisgón que nunca entró, en medio de una estancia bajo el suelo de un reino cauto, el fuego se acrecentó con la unión de las voces en una.

— _Él estará orgulloso de nosotros._

Junto a una cuarta, ajena, diferente, que no es menor amenaza:

—Y todo volverá a ser cómo debe ser…

Una voz humana destacando entra la oscuridad.

 **~O~**

Al sur de Orleans, donde el río Loret apacigua su cauce y reduce en considerable extensión sus aguas como para atravesarlas a buen nado, se encontraban junto a la corriente diferentes establecimientos dedicados al placer estético de las artes. Con dos galerías donde se exponían las mejores imitaciones pictóricas en toda Francia de algunos de los artistas del momento, un café-bar con salas de debate intelectual, un salón de baile folk, una compañía de músicos de cámara y solistas a los que se podía rentar por cantidades a veces módicas, a veces justas... La variedad y calidad del barrio La Chapelle Saint-Mesmin era bien reconocida en las urbes elites de Francia.

El más famoso de sus servicios era, indudablemente, el ofrecido en el Saint Jane, el café-bar que sólo los varones adinerados frecuentaban. Aunque de menor ornamentación y tamaño que el resto de cafés ubicados al otro lado de Orleans, el Saint Jane sabía mantener el prestigio dentro de sus puertas al ser el único espacio de debate para la _creme innate_ de la ciudad. Con dos horarios, más por costumbre que por administración del lugar, dos grupos eran los que se dirigían a su salón de lectura, ambientado con el estilo clásico francés de sillones tapizados con telas combinadas, luz de lámparas de quinqués llenos de aceite, y el olor fuerte del café traído desde algún país de oriente.

El grupo matutino, compuesto por los hombres cuyos trabajos no exigían su presencia desde temprano, solía ocupar la pequeña estancia desde las once hasta que el sol estuviera a punto de declinar luego de su hora más cálida. Pidiendo vasitos de _chambord_ o _aqua vite_ , alguno de ellos abría la conversación a través de alguna noticia leída el día anterior en los diarios y entonces otro más expresaba su opinión, de acuerdo a los últimos postulados teóricos de cual o tal autor, para entonces ser rebatido por otro más. El debate iniciaba, y las horas corrían entre palabras y nuevos tragos.

Fue ahí, donde Dégel dirigió sus pasos, deseoso de hallar nueva información.

Había escuchado muchas veces de los llamados grupos de charla comunes en la sociedad parisina y en otros reinos de alto nivel sapiencial. Y aunque nunca había formado parte de uno, conocía suficiente para saber cómo interactuar entre ellos.

Ser invitado, escuchar, no parecer entrometido...

Entró, ganándose miradas del administrador, parado al otro lado de la barrita de madera. Lo primero en llamar su atención fue el silencio; distinto a las tabernas antes visitadas, ahí no había el griterío de hombres extasiados por un show de bailarinas, así como tampoco halló los ojos atentos de miradas abanicándose tras maquillaje y vestidos en suma coloridos.

Sólo un pasillo, directo al servicio, la barra y el tabernero, mirando detenidamente al recién llegado al que nunca había visto. Con pasos tranquilos, Dégel cortó la distancia, hasta quedar justo al otro lado, otorgando un suave asentimiento.

—Buenos días —su acento fluido pareció tranquilizar al otro—. Aqua vite, por favor.

El hombre asintió, con cierto dejo de desconfianza aun. Giró en su sitio, y comenzó a preparar la infusión solicitada. Dégel aprovechó la oportunidad para echar una mirada rápida a la puerta abierta a la derecha, a dos o tres pasos de su posición. Interceptó el movimiento de algunas figuras, y el olor a tabaco avenido desde allá adentro.

—No me parece conocido, monsieur... —el otro se había girado ya, Dégel pudo virar su atención a tiempo. La ceja del hombre formó un arco—. ¿Es inglés?

Dégel sonrió en sus adentros—. No, monsieur, no soy inglés.

—Pero tampoco es francés, ¿o sí?

—Me temo que no. En realidad provengo de...

—¡Atenas, desde luego! —la interrupción llegó desde la puerta a la derecha.

Ambos dirigieron su atención al recién llegado, quien caminó hasta la barra donde depositó un grupo de vasos pequeños.

—Los muchachos quieren otra ronda de chambord, Bernnie.

Haciendo un mohín, el tabernero no pudo más que atender su obligación y alejarse para preparar las bebidas. Mientras tanto, su cliente se ladeó, codo sobre la madera y una mano en la cintura, en dirección a Dégel quien también lo observó, a su atuendo de casaca larga de color azul rey, enguirnaldada por hebillas doradas, las calzas blancas bajo el pantalón negro. Aunque no lo llevaba en ese momento, Dégel pudo imaginar el sombrero de tres picos sobre aquella cabeza de cabellos negros.

Aquel era, sin ninguna duda, un oficial de regimiento. La sonrisa coronó el rostro joven, un probable oficial de primer mando, con una carrera empezada apenas. Dégel no pudo ignorar su presencia, ni su última afirmación.

Le sonrió a su vez, algo confundido: —Perdone... ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

—Oh, no, ya lo creo que no. Estoy seguro de que usted no debe saber nada sobre mí... Pero vaya que yo sí he escuchado mucho de usted desde ayer —le guiñó el ojo, irguiéndose—Todos en el regimiento sabemos la historia de hecho, cómo un extranjero humilló en privado y en público a Monsieur Mounterdad. Que un griego pusiera en su lugar a ese imbécil ha sido toda una noticia, si perdona mi vulgar expresión.

Dégel abrió los ojos, sorprendido con genuinidad. Aquello era inesperado.

De pronto, el tabernero se giró, trayendo los vasos rellenados de nuevo licor con cuidado.

—Entonces, usted fue quien... —miró a Dégel, asombrado.

A su lado, el hombre del regimiento echó una suave risa.

—¿Lo ve? Le dije que ya era conocido —tomó un vasito de ron, y deslizó otro a su favor—: ¿Por el viajero de Atenas que le cerró la boca al alguacil de Orleans?

El administrador del bar se sirvió un vaso a su propio bien, para de inmediato alzarlo mientras entonaba el mismo brindis. Sólo Dégel permaneció quieto, dudoso de su proceder. Si aceptaba la ovación, estaba seguro, ganaría la confianza de aquel sector y un espacio en su círculo. Pero pasar por mentecato y burlesco no era de su agrado. Finalmente, oyó el tintineo de vasos de sus acompañantes, luego vislumbró el licor del oficial acercarse al suyo. Respondió, un tenue choque en los cristales.

—Lo lamento, aún no me presentó, mi nombre es Ferdinand Thouluse, oficial de primer mando del regimiento oficial francés de su Majestad el Rey Luis XIV -una breve inclinación, a la que Dégel respondió. Temeroso de haber perdido su atención tras rechazar su brindis, se sorprendió cuando el otro se acercó cordialmente—. Venga conmigo, monsieur. Todos en la sala de lectura quedarán fascinados con usted, se lo aseguro.

Afianzó los vasos entre sus dedos y caminó hacia la puerta al salón. Dégel lo observó, incrédulo de que hubiese sido tan fácil obtener una invitación. Complacido con su fortuna, lo siguió.

Tal como Fluorite lo había augurado, todos en aquella sala quedaron inmediatamente fascinados. Desde la pronunciación "Viajero de Atenas", los ojos brillaron interesados, unidos a las sonrisas burlonas que surgieron en cuanto Ferdinand Thouluse contara la historia de la nueva humillación hecha al alguacil de Orleans. Oyendo en silencio, Dégel también quedó asombrado cuando escuchara la misma escena vista desde aquella perspectiva. La lástima y la culpa volvieron a embargarlo, pero lo olvidó rápidamente en cuanto el tema del Primer oficial trajera inevitablemente el tema de La Sombra.

Las opiniones se barajaron en la sala con fluidez.

—Es un crimen contra el rey —afirmó alguien, y varias cabezas se movieron en acuerdo—: Todos sabemos que Su Majestad ha estado sumamente ocupado en detalles ajenos a Francia y ésta es sólo una forma de exigir su atención.

Alguien se levantó de su silla—: Pero si sólo fuera contra la corona, ¿por qué no elegir Paris? Nada tiene Orleans de llamativo en comparación de nuestra capital.

—Es ofensivo tu comentario, Armurd. Orleans puede codearse con la primacía de Paris desde hace años, incluso aunque tenga a un mentecato como alguacil —las suaves risas se oyeron, y más cabezas asintieron.

—Pero amigos, —un hombre de barba rala se adelantó—, no olvidemos que estos ataques han ido dirigidos a puntos muy estratégicos de Orleans y que ha sido la vieja mansión de Monsieur Schnovan la que sufrió el último ataque. Esto no parece un crimen político, sino un atentado contra nuestra sagrada ciudad. Alguien quiere declararle la guerra a Orleans.

Las miradas divagaron, soslayándose unos a otros. Algunas cejas se arquearon, burlonas. Otro de los presentes caminó hacia el último homologo, a quien palmeó el hombro con condescendencia.

—Irwin, Irwin... Ya hemos hablado de esto hace unos días. Sabemos que esto no puede ser una conspiración, nadie conspiraría contra Orleans, somos una ciudad que apoya la luz esplendorosa de la razón, al igual que Paris, nadie podría conspirar contra nosotros porque sería fácilmente descubierto bajo nuestros razonamientos...

—¡Precisamente por ello! —alejó la mano con cierto desdén.

La discusión continuó, y Dégel no cambió su silencio, mirando desde el sillón de respaldo ancho que le habían ofrecido. No deseaba intervenir, en realidad, su única intención desde el inicio fue dedicarse a escuchar.

—Interesantes conversaciones las que tienen aquí, ¿no lo cree?

Dégel oteó a su izquierda. Ferdinand Thouluse también se había quedado taciturno, observando solamente el debate que iba en crescendo. La mirada atenta viajó en dirección al acuariano, y aun sonriendo, preguntó.

—¿Y cuál es la opinión que merece este asunto de parte de un enviado de Atenas?

Dégel sonrió también, inocentemente. —No sabría responder a su pregunta, monsieur Thouluse. Sólo estoy aquí como un mero servidor.

—¿En la casa Tourville? —intervino, Dégel asintió, sorprendido—. Qué no le sorprenda, monsieur. Sí… Arthur Mounterdad anunció a diestra y siniestra que usted fungirá una labor importante en la Familia du Tourville. ¿Y cuál es su relación con ellos? Si perdona mi curiosidad...

Dégel no contestó, sino que dejo a su mente trabajar ágil para interpretar aquel tono en efecto curioso y el dejo de sagacidad oculto tras los ojos contrarios. Aunque la luz de los quinqués era tenue y su propia mirada carecía del apoyo de los lentes, algo en su interior demandó precaución. Entonces, el gesto de Ferdinand se tornó a una nueva expresión, y como quien pierde el interés, resopló.

—Perdóneme, debo ser muy ingenuo si pienso que podría usted contestar a mi pregunta. Sé que soy un completo extraño, indigno de su confianza. No tiene por qué contarme nada sobre su trabajo para los Tourville.

Bebió su _aqua vite_ con una sonrisa. Dégel asintió, apretando los labios con fingida vergüenza. Considero prudente un cambio de tema...

—¿Su regimiento está permanentemente en Orleans, monsieur?

Ferdinand torció los labios—: Oh, vaya que me gustaría decir que sí, monsieur. Vaya que sí. Orleans es un lugar perfecto para un hombre que gusta de lo mejor de Francia. Pero lamentablemente sólo estoy de paso con mi cuadrilla, hasta que mi capitán ordene regresar a Paris o a donde Su Majestad tenga deseos de enviarnos. Lo que me recuerda... —echó una mirada al reloj alto al otro lado de la habitación—, que debo retirarme.

Con un último trago terminó su bebida, para luego ponerse en pie. El resto de hombres detuvo su enraizada conversación al verlo levantarse. Dégel imitó sus movimientos, dispuesto a marcharse, con la esperanza de continuar una charla capaz de revelar mayor información sobre aquel hombre recientemente conocido. Pero Ferdinand colocó una mano en su hombro, amigablemente.

—Debería quedarse unos minutos más, monsieur. Estoy seguro de que esta corte de nobles hombres estará deseosa de escuchar los asombrosos relatos que seguramente tiene... ¿no es así, compañeros? —echó una mirada a ellos, las expresiones ávidas confirmaron sus palabras.

Dégel trató de disuadir la invitación, deseaba seguirlo, averiguar, al menos, más sobre su paradero. Ferdinand Tholouse se movió aprisa, se vistió su casaca de terciopelo azul como el resto del traje y fue hacia el gancho de donde pendía su sombrero.

—Qué tengan una tarde provechosa —inclinó la espalda y se cubrió la cabeza antes de desaparecer por la puerta hacia el recibidor de la taberna.

Dégel consideró la idea de perseguirlo; dos hombres se atravesaron en su camino. "¿Como es su país, monsieur?", "¿Qué piensa Grecia de la actual filosofía de Francia?", "¿Cree usted que resurja la potencia de antaño de su nación?". Las preguntas lo asediaron, los hombres lo rodearon, y Dégel no encontró manera diplomática de evadirlos. Tendría que quedarse si no deseaba despertar sospechas. Con palabras breves y respuestas concisas sació su curiosidad hasta pasado el mediodía, cuando la hora de marcharse les exigió a todos detener aquel interrogatorio.

Inclinaciones y palabras de despedida se suscitaron, uno tras otro, los hombres abandonaron el lugar. La estancia quedó con un Dégel meditabundo, aún en el sitio que amablemente le habían consignado desde que cruzara la puerta. Reflexionó en las confesiones y opiniones de aquellos a quienes se les atribuía la razón de Francia. Sus bocas, voraces por demostrar su sapiencia, en efecto habían resultado mucho más abiertas que las de la población general de Orleans. Tan abiertas que los datos ofrecidos deambularon mucho más allá de "La Sombra" y el crimen.

Dégel lo recordó, sentado ahí... Al contestar a sus preguntas –seguro de que en ellos todo era mera curiosidad y no ocultas intenciones– reveló el servicio que Berthold du Tourville le había ofrecido como cuartada y se presentó como el guardia contratado por la familia. La satisfacción allegó a aquellos rostros, a cada uno de esos hombres quienes sin demora ofrecieron la mejor de las opiniones a su favor.

"Monsieur du Tourville es un estandarte a la grandeza de Orleans"... "Qué gustó que haya recuperado la grandeza de su estirpe".

"Lo merece...", "Sin duda, lo merece..."

Las dudas parecían disiparse. Berthold du Tourville, con toda su elegancia y característica facundia, era un hombre respetado no sólo por su servidumbre, sino por toda la elite de Francia.

"Denota sinceridad y buenas intenciones", había aludido él mismo, e incluso Fluorite lo había secundado.

Ojos cubiertos por espesas cejas aparecieron en su mente, repentinamente. La armadura dorada de Acuario, vestida por un hombre de menor estatura, cabellos marrones y mirada adusta.

"¿Cuál es tu decisión, Dégel?", pareció oír a su maestro en aquella habitación. La misma expresión gélida, antes embargada por sinceridad y buenas emociones. Y enseguida el gesto de ojos divertidos de Berthold du Tourville, la ira de Arthur Mounterdad, la amabilidad de los hombres a los que acabara de despedir...

Confiar.

Cuán difícil resultaba ahora esa palabra, luego de que su propio maestro hubiese perdido el camino por la amargura de la muerte.

—Monsieur —el tabernero lo regresó a la realidad. Dégel levantó el rostro—Lamento molestarle pero, una mujer está afuera y pregunta por usted. Creo que es la esposa de Monsieur du Tourville...

No requirió decir más, antes de terminar de informarlo, Dégel atravesaba ya el umbral de la sala de lectura, caminando a paso rápido hacia la salida. Con un agradecimiento rápido al administrador, abrió la puerta y salió.

Fluorite descansaba bajó la cornisa ofrecida por el café, una vez que lo escuchó, enderezó la espalda y esperó a que él se acercara.

—Sabía que estaría aquí... —apretó los labios, miró a lo lejos—No podía pasar así que pedí que lo llamaran.

—¿No podías?

—No se permite entrar a una mujer a un café de dialogo —subió los hombros, sus miradas apenas se encontraron un momento y Dégel no supo qué decir-. En fin... Terminé mis asuntos con la camareta a la cual contraté para la fiesta de Berthold. Pero aún debo ir a pedir un servicio de decoración para el salón de baile. Espero no tenga inconveniente.

El ateniense negó—: Todo lo contrario, justo terminaba mi estancia en este lugar.

Sus ojos encontraron la maletita sostenida sobre su regazo, el asa de tela fina pendía de ambas manos. Dégel se adelantó, dispuesto a ayudar.

—Es por aquí —pero Fluorite caminó, saliendo de su camino.

No emitió ninguna queja ante ello. Silencioso, se dedicó a seguirla a cortos pasos. Avanzaron por el caminito bien forjado para los transeúntes, dejando atrás galerías y boutiques. El río Loiret quedó a sus espaldas cuando Fluorite les hizo girar a la izquierda, en una esquina, y continuar avenida arriba. Dégel la soslayó, por enésima ocasión, parecía tensa, atenta a su camino solamente.

—¿Encontró información pertinente a su búsqueda, monsieur? —lo sorprendió de pronto. Aunque permanecía sin verlo, Dégel no quiso desaprovechar su pregunta.

—Un poco, sí. Las opiniones parecen divididas en este sector. La elite considera a estos crímenes con fines políticos...

Un resoplido surgió del pecho femenino. Fluorite entornó los ojos, desdeñosa.

—Típico de los hombres sin imaginación. Ahora veo por qué no se ha podido resolver esto.

—¿Y cuál es tu opinión al respecto? —acrecentó la atención a su rostro, de pronto sorprendido.

—¿Mi opinión? —se detuvo. Dégel la observó, aquel parpadeo atónito, la repentina mirada pérdida en algún recuerdo.

—¿Fluorite?

La muchacha suspiró, otra sonrisa fugaz apareció.

—¿Qué importa lo que yo opine? Le he dicho que no deseo hacerle gastar tiempo o esfuerzo, menos aún en mis consejos… Oh, hemos llegado —corrió a la puerta a unos pasos. La fachada de cristal, resguardando ramos coloridos en el interior, anunciaba algún comercio de flores y ornamentos—Vaya a investigar por su cuenta a otro lado, si lo desea, monsieur. Demoraré al menos una hora, así que demore todo lo necesario.

Abrió, entró y cerró. Dégel permaneció quieto, incluso cuando pasaron varios minutos luego de que ella desapareciera tras la puerta. Algunos caminantes empujaron al transeúnte que se había quedado en medio del paso, y el muchacho tuvo que regresar de su estupor. Miró a sus alrededores, al bullicio ya persistente de la sociedad orleanés de las tres de la tarde. Convencido de que sus deseos de búsqueda se habían reducido, decidió aguardar por su compañera en la mesa del restaurante al otro lado de la calle.

Una amable mesera vino a su disposición en cuanto lo viera sentarse y él ordenó lo primero que sus ojos encontraron en la carta ofrecida por ella. Esperando, hizo un intento por reducir la palpitación de sus sienes. Se encontró con la mente llena de nuevas preguntas, revueltas unas contra otras. Al misterio de "La Sombra" siguió el dilema con su amiga, y todo volvió a tornarse turbio como la noche anterior.

La mesera regresó con la taza de café y un diario, cortesía del lugar. Dégel agradeció la oportunidad de distracción y abrió las primeras planas sobre la mesa. Sacó las gafas del bolsillo interior de su levita y comenzó la lectura. Dos artículos acerca de acontecimientos parisinos fueron rápidamente leídos, sin gran atención, hasta que el movimiento al otro lado de la calle capturó su atención. El ventanal de cristal nublaba su visión, mas las dos figuras, atentas a un ramillete de flores eran claras. Seguro en su sitio, Dégel contempló a Fluorite, su atención hacia la voz de la vendedora, con la mirada fija en las orquídeas elevadas a su favor.

En medio de alguna palabra que él no escuchaba, el rostro de la jovencita rubia se iluminó por una sonrisa. Una mera línea cuya trascendencia no llegó al resto de ella, menos a sus ojos. Una falsa sonrisa.

Y Dégel supo que había encontrado la mayor diferencia entre esa que ahora miraba y la Fluorite de 13 años infiltrada en la mansión de Vouivre. ¿Tenía valor su descubrimiento...? Se lo preguntó. A esas alturas, cuando el silencio de un año parecía más poderoso que la correspondencia habida en tres, algo le indicaba que no, no era relevante notar cualquier cambio o indicio en su vieja amiga, puesto que el tiempo ya había hecho estragos y él lo había favorecido así.

Cualquier descubrimiento que él ludiera hacer sobre ella, no tenía valor ya.

Volvió sus ojos al periódico; necesitaba con urgencia concentrarse el algo relevante a su vida en el Santuario, o su vida real donde no había posibilidades de verdadera camaradería, sentimentalismos ni emociones superfluas.

La tarde empezaba a declinar cuando vio a la muchacha salir de la tienda. Había leído casi dos veces el diario completo y pedido algo para saciar la pequeña hambre con la que su estómago lo amenazó tras la primera media hora. Con una sonrisa, pagó la cuenta y agradeció el servicio, para dejar el lugar y atravesar la calle. La postura de Fluorite volvió a tornarse rígida en cuanto lo divisara, y Dégel trató de ignorar el peso de esa nueva carga.

—¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas? —preguntó, deseoso de no ser ignorado otra vez. La chica asistió.

—Pedí orquídeas, son las favoritas de Berthold —inició la marcha, Dégel permaneció a su lado—. Me habría gustado poner rosas, pero son un poco raras en esta época del año.

—Entiendo... —el silencio los amenazó—. Si hubiese sabido, habría escrito al Santuario. Tenemos a una persona que es experta en el tema de la floristería, especialmente en rosas.

—Mademoiselle Albafika... —asintió de nuevo—. La recuerdo

Su mirada se posó un momento sobre él, un brillo perceptible en sus ojos.

Dégel tragó hondo.

Claro que ella recordaba... En algún momento, en alguna carta, en alguna amena charla epistolar, él seguramente le había hablado sobre sus compañeros, sobre su vida, sobre él mismo.

Mas ahora...

Fluorite continuó la marcha.

...todo era recuerdos de antiguas letras.

—Fluorite... —emprendió sus pasos, dispuesto a buscar una solución...

Un caballo se aproximó a toda prisa. La muchacha se detuvo inmediatamente y, pese a no saber la razón, Dégel también se mantuvo a la espera. Con una agitación exagerada, el hombre hizo frenar al animal. El relincho y el trote frenético fueron suficientes para atraer la atención de los presentes.

Consternada, Fluorite se acercó.

—¡Mademoiselle Lafebvre! —la llamó el hombre, a quien Dégel pudo reconocer finalmente como un sirviente—. Mademoiselle Tourville, he estado buscándolos desde hace varias horas.

Miró a ambos, Dégel se acercó también. El rostro aumentó su angustia, pero parecía demasiado cansado para hablar.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucede, Erberth? —Fluorite apretó los puños y Dégel creyó verla conteniendo el aliento. El sirviente bajó del caballo, recuperando el aire, la muchacha aprovechó para acercarse aún más—. ¿Le sucedió algo a mi madre?

Erberth negó, su rostro, sin embargo no recuperó la calma cuando anunció:

—Es el amo, madame... El amo tuvo un accidente cuando viajaba de regreso de su junta con los lapidarios. Parece... —los miró, sus cejas se crisparon con dolor—: Parecía muy herido cuando lo llevaron a casa.

Dégel dejó de obsérvalo, mientras su mente trabaja en procesar aquella noticia, mirando el rostro de su vieja amiga girándose hacia él.

El miedo fue claro... Y Dégel pudo entender, de una vez por todas, que aquella desgracia, sea como fuere que hubiese ocurrido, había atinado a una persona equivocada. A una persona buena, como lo era Berthold du Tourville. Una persona por la cual Fluorite, su entrañable amiga, dedicaba aquella mirada de angustia, aquella expresión llena de preguntas.

El afecto sincero de una mujer que encontró alguien a quien dedicarle todo ello. Suficiente para que Dégel decidiera tomar acción en su favor.

Decidido, Dégel solicitó las riendas al sirviente y sujetó una de aquellas manos que no se resistió a su agarre. Empujando a Fluorite al caballo, subió tras ella, dispuesto a resolver al menos uno de aquellos enigmas que seguían creciendo ante su paso en Orleans.

—Vamos… —izó las riendas, y el caballo emprendió la marcha a la mansión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **Últimas notas:**

Se abren nuevos misterios cuando los anteriores aún no se cierran.

Y a Dégel todo se le puede complicar más.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna opinión en cuanto a la actitud de Fluorite? ¿Qué ocurrió con Berthold para que ahora esté mal herido?

Espero venir pronto a revelarlo.

Gracias por sus lecturas! Estaré encantada de recibir su parecer al respecto. Por causas de trabajo y los asuntos que me ligan a la revista Yo:Fictioner, las actualizaciones serán quincenales, pero, no teman... Trataré con todo mi ser, de que la espera valga la pena.

 **Y ahora sí... Deseo saber su opinión. ¿Esperaban este reencuentro?**

 **Los quiero... Y los extrañé mucho *cries***


	6. Reencuentro Extra-chapter

**¡Un extra!**

 **Este fanfic tiene mucho qué contar y, debido a que no quería dejarles capítulos de más de 10 000 palabras (de por sí ya son un chorro), decidí que a partir de ahora, tomaré fragmentos que no sean tan "relevantes" en el capítulo y dejárselos como _extra._ En cada uno, se hará claro a qué capítulo exacto pertenecen y su influencia en la historia será trascendental hasta donde el lector alcance a cuestionar.**

 **En este caso, este extra es parte del capítulo 4.**

 **Aprovecho para agradecerles a los que leyeron y comentaron dicho capítulo. Virgin of aquarius, Clarita, Tepucihuatl-Shun (cuyo cumple fue ayer, ¡muchas felicidades!), y toda la gente bonita que me deja su parecer en mi página de Facebook... ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!**

 **Espero que este "extra" signifique algo. Ya vendrá el capítulo 5 la siguiente semana (espero *cruza los dedos*).**

 **Ahora sí... Vamos allá.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hacia las estrellas**

 **-Capítulo 4: Reencuentro-**

 **{Extra}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella se había jurado no volver a salir de aquel claustro.

" _Claustro",_ el nombre le pareció apropiado, terriblemente adecuado.

Porque eso sería lo mejor, la única opción viable para evitar el desastre que otro funesto encuentro azaroso pudiera provocar. Ahí, sentada en el quicio acolchado de su ventana, mirando a las afueras, donde el cielo se tenía de rojo, luego guirnalda, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la nueva noche, Fluorite se replanteó su juramento.

No volver a poner un pie fuera de la habitación, no hasta que él se hubiese marchado.

 _Él..._

Apretó los puños, abrazándose las rodillas... Ojalá hubiese sido una mera aparición, ¡cuánto deseó que los temores de la servidumbre fuesen reales! Que la mansión estuviese plagada de espíritus antiguos y que aquello no fuera más que la efigie de un espectro simulando ser ese hombre... Ese preciso hombre.

Mas no había ápice de duda. ¿No había ya hablado con Hoffman? ¿No le habían dado ya completo detalle de las razones por las cuales ese "viajero de Atenas" ahora pisaba su morada? No era una ilusión; sólo era la cruda realidad. Esa que el corazón humano siempre desea evadir pero que finalmente te encuentra.

La puerta se abrió, sin aviso previo, y su corazón se paralizó. Erguida de pronto, la calma regresó a su cuerpo cuando vio a su madre atravesar la entrada. El rostro serio, avisando una reprensión, no le causó temor.

—Ah, eres tú, mamá... —y volvió a sentarse, concentrados los ojos en el exterior tras el cristal.

La sintió acercarse, su presencia se quedó a cortos pasos, amenazante como su voz.

—¿Por qué aún no estás arreglada para la cena, Fluorite?

—No bajaré a cenar, mamá —neutra, mas concisa.

El tono de su progenitora se agitó: —¿Dejarás cenando solo a tu esposo otra vez?

—Aún no estamos casados, mamá-a...

La aguerrida mano en su hombro la hizo girar.

—¡Vives en su casa, Fluorite! Puede ser que aún no sean marido y mujer delante de la Iglesia, pero él nos ha tratado a las dos como parte de su familia, sin ningún miramiento. Ve y cumple tu parte de ese trato, respétalo y hónralo como es debido.

Sus ojos llameaban, aunque Fluorite sabía que no estaba viendo el máximo de su fuerza. Mas no deseaba empeorarlo. Con calma, se levantó, deshaciendo el agarre.

—Ayer tú tampoco fuiste a cenar con él, mamá. Berthold no se guía bajo los mismos regímenes que tú tienes, y estoy segura de que podrá tolerar unas cuantas noches cenando sin mí —descubrió la nueva oleada de quejas en su contra y se adelantó—: ¿Por qué no vas tú y cenas con él, si tanto deseo tienes por complacerlo? Si caso él se enoja por mi ausencia, que sea él quien me lo diga.

Se sentó de nuevo, en el mismo lugar, torciendo medianamente el cuerpo para darle la espalda. El resoplido de la respiración agitada se escuchó a su espalda, la señal de una furia contenida. Sin embargo, estaba decida, no cedería, no iría a esa cena, no bajaría de nuevo a aquellas habitaciones donde el inminente encuentro pudiera suscitarse...

Tras unos largos segundos de quejas reteniéndose, oyó el rose del satín y el raso del vestido detrás, los pasos de su madre que se alejaban para de pronto parar a pocos pasos de la puerta. Su progenitora se viró tenue, dedicándole una mirada displicente:

—Si tu padre estuviera aquí, estaría muy decepcionado.

La puerta se cerró de un tirón, y la soledad imperó, con el único corazón en la recámara estrujado de dolor. Abrazada de nuevo a sus rodillas, Fluorite dejó al tiempo transcurrir, quieta ahí, sin encender las lámparas en las paredes cuando la luz afuera se extinguió de lleno. Las palabras de venganza, los pensamientos y las razones, todo fue desvaneciéndose en su interior, hasta quedar el vacío dejado siempre luego del paso del oleaje incesante traído por el mar del pasado.

Recordar a su padre, los viejos días de paz en aquella Yonville tan pequeña… El antiguo recuerdo placentero se había esfumado, dejándole solamente la sensación que se tiene al saber que, no importa cuán bello pudiese ser recordar el ayer si éste era irrevocable.

Un toque suave a sus puertas resonó, justo antes de perder por completo la noción de las horas. La repentina llamada la regresó a la realidad, y necesitó aclararse la garganta seca y limpiarse las mejillas antes de contestar.

—¿Quién es? —hacer una pregunta como esa le causaba miedo desde que hubo de enterarse del visitante ateniense que resguardaban en la mansión.

Sin embargo, el tono familiar la reconfortó.

—Berthold, cariño, ¿quién más puede ser?

Con una aceptación de su parte, la puerta se abrió. Cerrándola de nuevo tras de sí, el joven se acercó. Desde su lugar, Fluorite lo vio escrutar el espacio en penumbras, ningún comentario al respecto surgió, sin embargo. La joven se quedó en su sitio, aguardando su llegada.

—Estuve esperando que fueras a buscarme, Fluorite... Pase todo el día con los viejos lapidarios de mi familia, arreglando incidentes, y lo único que he querido es ver la cara de mi adorada Fluorite diciéndome que el mundo no es tan malo y siempre puede mejorarse.

Se sentó, al otro lado del quicio acolchado, mirándola con cierto dejo de reproche infantil. Una sonrisa avergonzada surgió entre los delgados labios de Fluorite, regresando su mirada con vergüenza.

—Lo lamento, Berthold... He estado... Me he sentido... Algo enferma. Es todo.

—¿Y no quieres cenar conmigo por esa razón?

—Oh, no, no... —se adelantó, un rastro de frustración apareció—. Mi madre ya fue a anunciarte mi falta de apetito, ¿cierto?

—Ella está preocupada, querida. No la desdeñes por hacer su papel de madre.

Fluorite arqueó las cejas, rodando los ojos sardónica. De inmediato, dejó la vista clavada en el paisaje oscuro, apretando los labios con fuerza, conteniendo aquella risa irónica que aguardaba en su pecho dispuesta a salir. Reteniendo así los pensamientos y palabras dirigidos en contra de su madre, negó en silencioso sarcosmo, atenta al exterior.

Su compañero la observó con detenimiento. Soslayándolo, la joven descubrió la mirada compasiva de aquellos otros orbes resguardados tras las lentillas circulares. Interpretó la condescendencia de su prometido, aumentando la culpa por sus acciones. Detestaba ser cruel con quien no lo merecía.

—¿Qué pasa, Fluorite? —el tono calmo y comprensivo resonó—. ¿No quieres contarle esos males que te asedian a tu futuro esposo?

La pequeña garganta tragó hondo, ahogando cada palabra y confesión. En el cristal, el reflejo de los ojos azules jugó cual ilusión, trayendo el recuerdo de la mirada adusta de su madre, sus reprimendas, todas aceptables. En el lejano horizonte se descubrió el fulgor inerme del sol en deceso, pintando con una línea delgada y carmín a los montes cada vez más desaparecidos en la oscuridad nocturna. Aquel resplandor en el cielo y sus inevitables cambios, allegó a su conciencia, como una máxima imposible de disuadir:

 _Nada es permanente. Ni siquiera el amor._

Giró el rostro, enfrentando a su compañero quien aún persistía en contemplarla.

Examinó la sonrisa alegre, siempre complaciente de su joven prometido y no pudo más que devolver la misma gentileza de un gesto sonriente, una línea curva mucho más sincera.

Berthold supo que finalmente había conquistado su atención:

—Acompáñame a cenar, ¿quieres? —estiró el brazo, suplicante—. Le pedí al cocinero que hiciera tu postre favorito.

Sus ojos se entornaron, suplicantes como el puchero de un niño.

Fluorite ya no pudo contenerse; la pequeña risa escapó de su boca, y entregó su mano como respuesta a esa otra. Resistirse a la elocuencia de aquel hombre era una tarea inútil, como al resto de sus encantos.

Berthold acarició su mano y se acercó para elevarla hasta sus labios. Fluorite sintió el cosquilleo de su aliento cálido... Y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Te veré en la cena —el muchacho se levantó, otorgándole otra mirada dulce a la que ella tan sólo asintió. Al poco tiempo, la puerta estaba cerrada y la habitación nuevamente sola.

Fluorite acarició la superficie de su mano, el rastro del beso todavía ahí.

Aquel ideal lejano, aquel recuerdo ante las cartas leídas para luego imaginar el escenario del reencuentro, donde un beso de aliento frío se posaba en su dorso con sumo cuidado, reapareció, duro y cruento, en sus adentros.

Un recuerdo que creía olvidado. Un deseo que creía perdido…

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas: ¿en dónde ubicarían este fragmento? ¿qué valor tiene Berthold para Fluorite y viceversa? ¿tendrá relación con la actitud recelosa que Fluorite le mostró a Dégel en el capítulo 4? ¿por qué la relación entre Fluorite y su madre parece tan áspera?**

 **¡Espero ansiosa sus opiniones!**


End file.
